A Love Through Time
by Wolf-Lover-4-Ever
Summary: Sakura has met that man of her dreams. So what happens when their family will stop at nothing to destroy them...using whatever they have to...
1. The 5 Powers

A/N: Well I'm so glad that this is another installment to my other stories that I hope everyone had read and gave me feedback on. I know these plots may seem a bit old but at least every other could put a new spin to it right? LOL

But this story had been thought out during the chapters of my other stories and I finally thought I'd write it. Tell me what you think please after you read it!

Thank you!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own CCS but the plot of this story is purely thought out by only ME!

Chapter One: History of Clashing The 5 Powers

As every kingdom in the world had done, there was once such a great time such as this in China. As each group strived to take the throne only five out of the twenty that competed for the throne survived the first battles. These Five Clans were the richest, influential clans at the time swaying people left and right.

The first was the Wu's who used intelligence and trickery to gain ground; The Tang's who fought valiantly and proved nothing but worth on the battleground; The Ming's who were the current Royal line; the Li's who were famed for being strict and honor-bound and finally the Clan that lost most of their history and were dropped out of the running towards the end but regained ground. The Yi's were for many years feared by many far and near because they were highly skilled in magic and skilled in multiple weapons.

This unfortunate event came by when they were sure to win but lost the head of the Yi clan; Xaiohou Yi. With no son to carry on the Head they withdrew temporarily as FaLing Yi, wife to Xaiohou decided what to do. As she took more time to figure it out the Yi became disrespected as weak for having no male heir and FaLing decided to prove everyone wrong by not remarrying to continue the line as many expected but trained her daughter in the ancient skills to overtake the throne. Her daughters, Sheng, Sheng Yeng, and Zang Zu grew immensely powerful as the trio of sister assassins and decided to finish their father's dream. As time neared the occasion of climbing back up to second to throne Zang Zu proved to push everyone down till the only thing that stood between the crown and her was the Ming who were cowering in the palace. Everyone in the Yi clan then agreed Zang Zu was the potential leader and worthy of being Empress of China.

All hopes were put to the test as Zang Zu had a chance encounter with the Li inheritor and fell deeply in love. Although the clan reached an agreement that they could marry never did the Yi foresee what was to come on the eve of the Ming Dynasty overthrow…

On the eve of the battle Zang Zu was called to meet her Fiancé but he murdered her for the throne. Zang Zu heartbroken didn't have the heart to kill the one she loved so she used the last of her strength to cast one last spell and gave her last words to him.

"I loved you very Much Shuyin… I'll never understand why greed led you to this but justice will be done on both end for my stupidity and your betrayal. Until this is fulfilled not your family nor mine will forget and be at peace with one another…Our generations shall never descend to the throne will this is done, you've driven a stake to our family and our generations from the throne!" 

Devastated the Yi family retaliated against the Li's as Zang Zu willed, each generation killing and hurting each other building the hatred. With the loss of Zang Zu came the depression where the Yi's and Li's great clans started to decline leaving the Wu's to overtake the throne using trickery dethroning the Ming dynasty into history.

Thousands of years later, keeping tradition the Yi Head family gave birth to a little girl who had as much potential as Zang Zu. Fearing that the curse was still at work they sent this girl to Japan to keep her from prying Li's…. This proved to be too effective and Kang Ning Dan Yi or Nadeshiko Yi married a Japanese man.

A few years past and she returned to Hong Kong with a boy and a little girl after her husband demise. Both proved to be worthy Yi's and gave the Yi's new hope to regain their status which had fallen lower than the Li's who had once again climbed to the edge of overthrowing the Wu's. The Yi's were now determined to avenge Zang Zu's brutal murder and regain their glory lost over time.

Soon they'd strike and finally justice would be served…or would it? All could be decided by one of those two siblings…. but which one would it fall to…to free the clan of the curse…

A/N: Sorry it's so short but if you think about it this is only the introduction to the bigger plot so be patient because this history will set the background for the story and the basis of the HATE….

Where do you all think this will lead? Review and I promise to update super fast!

Plus wait for the weekend to be updated by Our Story and Everything for the one I can't have!

LOL  
I'm pretty crazy to be balancing three stories in my head at the same time but I worry I'll forget this one if I don't write it now!

LOL

If you think it's interesting I'll keep writing if not then I'll throw it out…. Please have at least 5 review PLZ!


	2. The Yi Name

A/N: thank to those who actually is getting interested because I enjoy plotting out the first few scenes in my head for awhile and decided to combo many things I couldn't do to my other story and twist it up into this one! Thanks to everyone again and Review!

Chapter Two: The Yi Name

This name was constantly on the tip of everyone's tongue as we were watched after like little kids. I watched my brother train in the best ranks and envied how everyone looked at him with admiration. Within the first few weeks of his training I watched him defeat opponents in his tournament and felt the jealousy seep under my skin as mother's regarded him in a new light while I a mere five year old was expected to look up to my brother and follow in his great footsteps. There were many times when the clan lectured me to grow up and miss out on my childhood but my mother was very strict about letting me experience life and I was left alone to do as I wish. Still sometimes I wanted to prove to them that I could be just as great and better than Touya. But that didn't stop the fact that we had time to bond as well. Tomoyo my cousin, Touya and I became feared wherever we went, sometimes even uncomfortably, we got referred to as cold-blooded killers that none wanted to serve us if we went out to eat.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Onii-chan!" I called out as I saw him by the gate to my school.

This school was also one he attended at my age. He had graduated early from this school and underwent ravenous training from the clan. He smiled and rubbed my head in an endearment and I pushed my hair back with a usual scowl. Walking ahead of me he walked like he was actually older and I straightened to followed like a disciplined lady. I was currently six with hair that refused to stay proper and eyes to green with depth to withstand.

"How was school?" He asked later.

"Same" I answered politely "I'm graduating early as you did Touya…"

He paused. "Why not enjoy school till you are ten?"

"I want to be like you" I said stubbornly at the time and crossed my arms in refusal to be left behind. He was four years my senior but I wanted to beat him and show my mother just how superior I could be as well!

Touya turned and squatted next to me. He touched my forehead lightly and a smirk quirked up in amusement.

"Sakura…Do you also see me as a rival?"

I couldn't deny or accept that answer either. I merely stared at my ten-year-old brother who had become one of the most feared ten-year olds there was in any clan.

"That's all right" He smiled and got up. "If there wasn't me to challenge you I wouldn't be a good big brother Sakura…but did you know you become isolated once you gain your dream of pleasing the Clan?"

I shook my head in answer and followed when he started forward again.

"They start to expect you to stay this way Sakura, they'll expect the best only from you…could you be that?"

I smiled and gripped my brother's strong arm and looked at him squarely until he glanced down.

"I can be anything you can be…and BETTER!"

At the time he merely smiled and I was proud that no matter what, my brother and I had a connection, no matter how far our skills became he treated me as someone worthy of his time.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

I didn't understand the hardship until I graduated at age seven like my brother.

"We expected just as much" the principal had said "It's not every clan that we send six year olds to middle school"

"You shouldn't underestimate the Yi's," my mother had said kindly at the time and the principal nodded.

I was happy to advance with my brother's but I understood what he meant when I became top of my class and the clan expected me to match my brother score each time. I became isolated as people watched me with awe but was afraid to approach me for anything. I became as feared as my brother although we've never harmed anyone. I felt isolated from everyone…too special! I just wanted to fit every time I left the Yi household…but at home I was the Yi pride and dignity. I was a girl spilt into two different worlds and I desperately wanted to fit in both!

By the time I was eighteen graduating from high school my brother had graduated and had completed his training. He was now feared as one of the greatest sorcerers and greatest leaders. No clan dared belittle us too much once Touya reprimanded their status. I was proud of him, as I had finished my own training along with him. His specialty may have been a sword but I preferred the feminine fan as a weapon. Beautiful and deadly my mother called me. Legendary warrior was Touya's little nickname from my mother… never did I think this would change…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kang Ning Dan has died…" Sonomi announced to the Yi's in Nadeshiko's "proper" name. "It is time we have raised Touya who has brought our clan great pride to be the Head!"

I watched carefully as my Aunt Sonomi ushered my brother out of his seat to her side and presented the clan with the new leader. I wasn't disappointed at my brother but I was grieving over my dead Niang…it still hurt even if she'd past away the night before in silence and a smile on her face. I like to think that she joined my Otou-san in happiness…Aunt Sonomi preferred to think she was escaping duty as always…. although Aunt Sonomi doesn't show it much I know she loves Niang very much and grieved in her own way. I raised my head proudly as my brother received warm welcome from many.

His eyes were cold and unfeeling from where I sat but I knew better that it was his distraught that mother passed on, usually he never looked like that. A grim line was so unbecoming of his mouth but I heard many sigh next to me about being his wife. I had to admit my brother had his looks, not that I viewed him that way but with his dark brown hair locks sometimes over his eyes and the glare he admitted from him no women would be able to not have a second glance. He was twenty-three years old, successful at completing his training years earlier than everyone, graduating top of his class and many looked at me in impressment as well since I'd be graduating from high school as top of my class. Niang had told me before she died that it was my duty to uphold the family name in diligence and worthiness.

My honey brown hair inherited from my father also was smoothed back to a perfect bun for this occasion and I wore a traditional Chinese dress holding my mother's fan delicately. I looked like a china doll the last time I glanced in the mirror but if anyone glanced into my green eyes they'd know I was no lifeless doll to be played with as many learned. Smiling to many who congratulated me as well I softened my emerald eyes and received my brother's fond kiss on my cheek politely and again stood regal and beautiful.

"You should return inside Ying Fa!" Aunt Sonomi said sternly "It seems you're admirer's have arrived."

I nodded obediently and basically glided to the door like a an angel…. years of training had taught me much and I was neither clumsy nor disobedient to one of my elders…Besides Aunt Sonomi WAS taking the responsibility of taking care of my suitors.

My beauty reigned far and near and many were in line to ask for my hand as I was eighteen and had come of age to marry. There never was a day when I could freely walk outside and have a man look the other way. For all in knew Women's cursed the ground I walked in as their boyfriends, to husbands flew towards me as if I was a magnet drawing upon them. Although I was neither a cruel person nor a proud person to steal others lovers no one but my clan would believe that, and our enemies used this against us at every opportunity as well.

As the party went on outside I quickly changed into an everyday dress and sighed. Brushing my brown hair back I glanced in the mirror to come face to face with a girl with full lips and well-shaped figure. I turned and eyed myself…I've not notice any difference in days but people always commented on my "diet" (as if I had one) everyday.

Lying back I picked up a book and indulged myself blocking the party and world…I wasn't too fond of gatherings anyway.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Sonomi…"

Sonomi turned and bowed to an elder of the Yi clan.

"It seems the powers have heard of Kang Ning Dan's death…. it seems they've rejoiced today as well for her death…."

Sonomi nodded angrily.

"But what's most important is that they've disregarded Touya as a minor who won't know how to control The Yi name and be Head."

"He will" Sonomi insisted. "He's taught the Ming's their place…. it wouldn't be very good if he also took them down as well.

"We all know that but yet again the four powers doubt our status…"

"We shall see when Touya becomes Emperor and have them licking off his shoes!"

"That we will…."

………………………………………………………………………………………….

During the final months before I graduated I stood there by my mother's gravestone and told her in an "Excited" voice of how lovely it was to be graduating top of my class and the time I'd take off to go to Europe.

Finally I gave up and broke down. "Okaa-san…I miss you so much…."

My brother had changed ever since he accepted the Yi title. He never had time to talk to me anymore he was always gone on some mission and when he was home he was always to busy. I had felt it a month after he accepted the position as Head Yi. His expression had changed and there seemed to be no more love for me there in his eyes as there used to be. He now regarded me as another to control in his clan and what was worse I soon suspected he was in love with a woman. Where there was love in his eyes for me had been replaced with a kind of lust and pure heat when I met his eyes. Although he masked it when he talked to me most of the time I could tell there was not so much room left for me in his heart and I realized what power did then…. It corrupted people.

I soon graduated and using the years of knowledge to hide my true feelings I managed a beautiful smile for everyone as I left with Tomoyo to travel Europe. I felt an unbearable sting when Touya hadn't attended but the finally blow that had me thrown to fits of sadness was the fact that Sonomi had worried over Tomoyo as if she wouldn't ever come home again while I, Yi Kinomoto Sakura stood there regal, beautiful, the SIGHT to see alone and staring across faces trying to hold back tears as everyone regarded me with pride and dignity but nonetheless NOT the love only my mother could've extended and the old Touya. Without looking back I decided to MAKE happiness if there wasn't room to find it. This trip would be good I finally decided after the plane lifted into the clouds heading to Europe.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

A Month Later

"You will not marry such a woman!" Sonomi declared. "It's not decent…A Whore for Chris sake!" She never moved a step even if her muscles wanted to slap the man in front of her.

Touya eyes flared alight with fury at how low his aunt thought of his choice of a wife.

"You can't think to bring her inside the family Touya, you're the inheritor the FUTURE Emperor of China. He cannot marry such a women only fit to become a temporary concubine." Sonomi faced him in all her glory as she glared at Touya who sat very still with clenched fists.

The girl next to him cowered under Sonomi's glare though and she, like Sonomi was aware of what she was and what Touya could be. Her brown eyes reflected fear and pain but her hand on his arms was tightly gripped in full support of Touya. To any adult's eye they could see how in love these two were but to Sonomi nothing mattered but the title and upholding the legend to win over those who stood in their way…if she had to sacrifice his happiness then so be it!

"Touya…you're name, you're clan are all counting on you…you of all of us have gone the farthest in obtaining what should rightfully be ours" Sonomi said firmly "I've sacrificed so much for this family and you so it's only right you do this for me!"

"ENOUGH!" Touya stood banging the table next to him. His "wife" jumped and shook under his might but Sonomi only lifted her chin in defiance.

"I will not let you subject my wife as if she's a commoner!"

"That is what she is!" Sonomi said calmly never losing her temper.

"You shall not speak of her in such a manner again!"

"The elders…"

"The elders will not choose my path for me! I AM the one who will make my choices! I will be the one to do and say as I wish and mostly I don't want you to dictate my life just because you want me to sit on the throne!" Touya said never trailing his eyes away from Sonomi's emotionless one.

"She won't be excepted!" Sonomi said stating the truth.

"She will be if I say!"

"Mark my words Touya…" Sonomi said getting ready to walk out. "She may be excepted in front of you but even one so powerful as yourself cannot protect her forever."

Touya sagged back into his chair as Sonomi shut the door silently. A part of him wished feverishly that she had slammed that door instead. Closing his eyes he knew what she spoke was true… With a sigh he smiled at his wife Maho and led her to his bedroom.

Sitting down at his desk he glanced at a picture with Sakura's photo. She was a beauty he had to admit and he always was jealous of anyone who looked her way to long. She had insisted she'd be safe on her trip to Europe with a their cousin, Tomoyo but Touya never ceased to worry for her…especially now. The Yi clan was controlling and he knew she didn't understand their plans to corrupt her yet…that's why he protected her like there was no tomorrow…he couldn't wait to see her tomorrow when she came back…soon she's attend finishing school from the elder Yi's and complete training in their eyes. He'd regretted ignoring her for a while but that guilt had already passed over into longing to see her.

He wanted to see Sakura so bad now…. but he knew what he had to do now…even if he must jeopardize her future…

"Forgive me Sakura…. let me be selfish this once!"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: and there you have it…the beginning of the story officially because I didn't really reveal it in the first chapter but told the legend instead!

LOL

Well thanks to those who reviewed positively thank you much and I hope you'll all enjoy this series as much as my other two currently running as well! Please tell me what you think now and The next chapter WILL be longer as it starts to open Sakura back into the story FOREVER now and maybe it'll be what you think will happen.

6


	3. The World on Your Shoulder

A/N: I know this is a fairly new story and no one seems to be interested but believe me! Once the introduction are done! Everything will be downhill with action and drama! Review and Read Please! I promise it'll be good like my other two stories but people suggested I start out with a mellow beginning before hitting the impact of why this story happened. I know I kind of hit and banged with my other two stories and this one will be more of a suspense builder…but knowing me I'd rather have exciting chapters so don't expect the pace not to pick up!

All right to the story!

Chapter 3: When The World's On Your Shoulders

(From here Sakura will be the one talking)

Dread filled my heart as the plane landed and I tried to focus on anything but the platform. Closing my eyes I wished hard I was back in Europe touring happily still but the happy chatter of many glad to be home interrupted my thoughts. I already knew as a part of reality knocked the wind out of my system out of me that he wouldn't be here for one reason or another…I just felt the distance come between Touya and me more and more as years had passed…

"Miss Yi?"

I looked up at the warm brown eyes staring at me. It was the flight attendant.

"You may exit now…"

I looked around me and noticed the plane had emptied out by now and only a few were still waiting to leave.

"Thank you" I acknowledge briskly and she smiled again. Heading out I knew Tomoyo had ditched me because SOMEONE was waiting for her…

Dragging my self off the plane I wasn't surprised to see everyone part and reveal Tomoyo embraced tightly in my Aunt's arm, no Touya (go figure!) and a bunch of Yi elders…

I nodded curtly to her and looked at the Yi elders with a similar nod.

It was then that my life changed, with the bowing of those heads from each of the Yi Elders freedom was cut away from me.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I turned to see my Aunt Sonomi head bowed towards me as well and I backed away.

(THIS was getting scary)

"Welcome home Yi, Ying Fa, head of the Yi clan!" they all chorused.

My hands shook as I tried to grasp the words they were saying to me. I saw everything I had in front of me disappear and felt the weight of the world on me.

"Why?" I asked, I dropped my purse in shock and stood there paralyzed.

"You'll understand in time," Aunt Sonomi said gently. She grabbed my arm and only Why's entered my head. They hadn't answered my why so as I was lead into the car I uttered the only thing I could before I was led into the new life, a life I had wanted with all my heart. So now that I finally have it…I wished I never had.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

This was TOO comical! It just couldn't be true…it was a dream…an unbelievable dream.

"What!" I raised my voice a notch to my Aunt.

"He left everything to you and ran off with his whore!" Sonomi responded.

I closed my eyes in despair. I dismissed her with a flick of the wrist towards the door and with the soft click of the door I felt the realization hit me. Touya had not only avoided and ignored me, he'd abandoned me…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Everyone cheered as I acknowledged my heritage, my upbringing, and my title by birth. I looked upon everyone and nodded as was expected of me; at this moment I felt no emotions.

"Omedetou" Tomoyo whispered when she came up to me and I managed a smile for her sake.

My mind was filled with congratulations and I didn't change my nod till the three powers and the current ruler of China came up to me. I harden my stare and as they mockingly congratulated me I seemingly accepted it. As they left I knew one thing that with responsibilities are survival skills and I promised myself since I was old enough I wouldn't fail my clan.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I stared idly out the window as my aunt explained my duty. Bored, I dreamed of doing something else…like taking a nice quiet walk in the sun… Without those bothersome guards assigned to keep me safe.

"…So you're engaged!"

Snapping out of my daze I whipped my head back to her and held my hand up to pause her talking…"Back up! Engaged?"

"Precisely!" Aunt Sonomi smiled at me

"What? Why?"

"Weren't you listening?" She frowned, "To Mr. Hiiragizawa who will see you tomorrow making the engagement final!"

"I…"

"Pleased?" Aunt Sonomi smiled, "Now I must go…Things need to be prepared…" She slid gracefully out leaving me in mid-sentence. Closing my mouth I breathed a defeated sigh as I realized I wouldn't be getting my say.

"Shit…" I muttered softly under my breath. I was cautious of my "guards" around me.

I think I finally dawned on the fact why my brother had ditched his "powerful" seat…. because maybe he felt speechless at times.

Shaking my head I stood and walked towards the door that led outside to the garden. I heard the quick shuffle of feet behind me and I turned planting a hand in front of me.

They all stopped startled.

"Leave me be!" I ordered and I sensed their resistance.

"I, not my family, is the head!" I stated quietly and made my way out the door and slid it shut after myself. Sighing a sigh of release I walked away from the door and headed down the little path to the pond that I recently renovated. It was my favorite spot to sit next tome mother on sunny days and every since she died and my brother was head for three years it'd fallen into a mess. Walking swiftly I settled onto the rock my mother use to sit on, as Head of Yi watching me train to one day be where she was. I glanced onto the lawn where I did my training ad tried to see my self as my mother right now. No use…I still felt like Sakura…no difference… there was no difference in position. I felt like I was out of my place…and I was. Feeling my energy wear out I decided to go back into my room and sleep it off.

The Yi House was beautiful without a doubt though…A breathtaking view of the Palace which my ancestors seemingly shot and killed some highly political enemies that pissed them off innocently, the Yi wall surrounded out land like a stronghold, we had our own set of "Yi" villagers and the main and branch family with their personal servants lived in the three houses. I lived in the main house for the head family. No matter how breathtaking this "set" could be it felt like a prison via all it's splendor…this was like a miniature kingdom within the bigger one.

Although we "morally" respected the current royal family every one of the four powers knew they had been dancing on hot coals long enough. For hundreds of years they reign flawlessly but the other three powers were planning their attack and I knew the Yi's were patiently waiting for an okay from me to plan as well…but they should know that the curse still ran deep…Some even cursed the power my Great (I don't know how many times) Aunt had that effected each line so powerfully.

"Sakura-Chan!"

Opening my eyes I saw Tomoyo coming over. With a smile I decided to let go of my troubles and concentrate on problems of others…after all…tomorrow could seal my fate and I wanted to be alert!

………………………………………………………………………………………….

He was good looking I have got to admit…but not my type to be honest. His glasses were cute but I wasn't feeling it…I mean I wore glasses on a daily basis as well so I do not hate. It's just that him and me don't click…watching him look at my cousin I watched their interactions and I smiled in amusement. Maybe I did have a way out of this!

"Tomoyo…"

She glanced up at me

"Go with me to the bathroom…"

Tomoyo nodded and stood with me. We excused ourselves and headed over there.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Tomoyo-Chan…"

"Hai?" I noticed she was especially careful with fixing her hair so I paused and looked around the washroom. Pretty decent…

"What do you think of Eriol?"

"He'd make you a good husband" Tomoyo said softly.

"Not me!" I bit out "I meant your opinion of him from your view! Don't think of him as mine!"

"Ten how am I suppose to think of him?" Tomoyo asked confused

"As yours!" I concluded

"Back up…When did this happen?"

A smile quirked it's way onto my lips as I leaned back on the high counters they had. "Since the first sweet look that locked your eyes to his…"

Tomoyo groaned. "Ma's gonna kill me!"

I suddenly snapped up. "No she is NOT! If you don't say anything and I don't she won't know! Besides if I can have him turn his attention to you it would help me and it'd make you happy!"

Tomoyo looked uncertainly at me. Her mother had specified that she should accompany me and make sure nothing out of place was happening. It seemed with her though, everything out of place was happening. She pouted and pressed her forefingers to her head.

"It'll be okay!" I insisted holding her shoulders. "You're family! He'll still be marrying a Yi!"

"I know! But NOT the right one!" Tomoyo complained.

"Hey! I'm doing you a favor Tomoyo! Do you WANT to spend the REST of your life WANTING my husband who I DIDN'T want?"

"…NO…" Tomoyo whispered defeated.

"EXACTLY!" I pointed out "I'm giving you the chance to be happy…take it…or leave it…"

"But ma…"

"Screw ma!" I interrupted impatiently "It's your life not hers and if she has something to say…she can say it to me!"

"Sakura-Chan…"

"Tomoyo-Chan! It's the only chance I have and it'll be much better for you and me…think about it…please!" I pleaded.

I felt so uncertain at that moment as she stayed silent for so long and continued to sigh and the frown never ceased upon her lips. I prayed reverently in my head that she'd agree.

"Okay…" She whispered

I smiled and hugged her. "Arigatou Tomoyo-Chan!"

Tomoyo nodded and put a hand to my lips. "You're officially Chinese now! Talk only that!"

I laughed and hugged her harder "stop trying to sound like your mother."

Tomoyo finally lost her façade and giggled with me.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Eriol must've noticed the change as Tomoyo and I came back with smiles. All I needed to do was convince him that Tomoyo would still get him the Yi name and he'd love her lots more since the would be better suited.

Tapping my finger lightly against the polished tabletop Tomoyo stood and made eye contact with him as planned.

"I have to go outside…It's too stuffy here" Tomoyo said softly and Eriol nodded watching her every movement. I smiled. It was already to perfect!

"Mr. Hiiragizawa" I said in my "Head of Yi" tone

His gaze was placed on me again and a smile appeared on his lips.

"I smiled lightly back and he blinked.

"That's a great smile!" He commented, "It was better than the one you gave me earlier Ying Fa"

"Oh?" I put a finger to my lips in a thoughtful pose and could tell he liked this side of me much better than the side I showcased before.

"I didn't notice" I lied expertly.

"Well, I did" he adjusted his position and I knew now he "try" to find my soft spot and prod on that until I married him.

With a sigh I looked into his eyes truthfully and started. "I believe we do not suit Hiiragizawa-San"

A look of surprise crossed his face for the briefest moments before he settled again. "And why do you think this Ying Fa? I fell in love with your picture immediately"

"Did you?" I asked "But throughout the whole time I just spent with you I believe you had more eyes on my cousin than on me…"

A blush crept up his face and I knew he was realizing his mistake.

"That is why I've decided why not marry her instead, it'll put you close to the Yi family since she is my heir" I looked at him again and I knew he was thinking over my proposition.

"I…"

"No need to answer now if you don't wish…but if you do as I say you know I'll approve it as head" I was acting seriously now. My future was at stake with his answer.

"I.." he looked at me and I clenched my hand making indents in my skin but I didn't care…this was it…

"May I spend more time with her tonight?" He asked.

I let a breath out not knowing I had held it. I smiled beautifully and nodded, "I'm about to retire anyways, and I'll just pull her inside for you." I stood and went towards the door but paused when I heard him say something.

"I think it was fate that I had to come see you Ying Fa"

I smiled to him, "I think it was too! I'm glad I could allow some peace between our clans with you r marriage to my cousin! I'll expect you tomorrow…"

"I will come!"

"I assume so!" I said with a grin.

As I walked outside Tomoyo looked at me anxiously.

"I did it!" I said happily and hugged her.

"Oh god!" Tomoyo said hugging me back. "I didn't know who to pray for, you or my self!"

"There's no need to pray now! He wants to spend time with you!" I whispered frantically. I saw he face turn tomato red and rush a hand through her hair. I stopped her.

"You look fine! Now go!"

Tomoyo nodded and took a deep breath. She glided in and I turned to go to my bedroom.

Perhaps today was a good day!

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Eriol!" Sonomi greeted with a small bow when he entered the room. I straighten on my chair from talking to Tomoyo who stood beside me and smiled at him.

"I trust Sakura and you had a good time last night?" Sonomi asked with a smile.

"A very good time Daidouji-San!" Eriol replied with a equal smile "So good that I've decided to marry your daughter Tomoyo."

I grinned when Tomoyo face flushed. I had her tell me what happened last night and it was what a very appropriate Chinese lady would never allow on the first meeting!

Sonomi froze. She recalculated his words and smiled not so enthusiastic anymore. "Excuse me, Eriol? I think I misheard you say my daughter…"

"You heard perfectly fine Daidouji-San" Eriol smiled and held a ring with 150 small diamonds engraved into it in a extricate pattern. "For your daughter…"

Sonomi immediately whipped around to face me with a demon glare and I stared straight back.

Ignoring her I stood. "Wonderful!" I said and took Tomoyo forward.

"We must sit to talk of this wedding!"

"Excuse me!" Sonomi cut through. "If you could excuse Ying Fa and I we need to work out "SMALL" details!"

I nodded in agreement and Eriol excused us to turn to Tomoyo who held her fan covering her face shyly.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Yes Aunt Sonomi?" I asked

"What the HECK was that!" Sonomi demanded "he's ASKING FOR TOMOYO? What about YOU?"

"I'm fine!" I smiled at her. "As Head of the Yi I agreed when he asked yesterday since he was SO much ore interested in Tomoyo then me!"

"You can't just hand my daughter to anyone!" Sonomi said viciously. He backed down when my hard stare landed on her.

"I choose well! Not only will we have their connection to the YI but also he is as good next to me as Tomoyo's husband as my own! Besides it's their happiness that counts to me! Any questions?" I demanded.

She was quiet and I knew I had exercised my power as Head well since she obeyed with the silence.

"FINE!" Sonomi said quietly. "But we shall find another for you as well"

"What?" I questioned. I looked at her with a hard stare. "Why must I still marry? I refuse!"

"You cannot!" Sonomi said with a small smile "you aren't old enough to do as you wish yet! I'm still your guardian till you turn 21! You are but almost nineteen!"

"I don't care! There's no reason why I should marry!" I said crushingly like a child.

"Because our enemies are getting stronger as well Ying Fa! They have "married" their daughters to strong connections to strengthen themselves"

"it doesn't matter!" I said "I can take then all on!"

"No you can't!" Sonomi said firmly, "You are our only Head left and if you lose we'll be at a dead end! But if you have a family we'll be able to keep the Head family safe!"

"I hate being used!" I yelled angrily "I'm tired of sitting perfectly still and agreeing to things I don't agree to because you say I should!"

Sonomi didn't look too happy as she swung her hand towards me. I grabbed her hand before she made contact with my face. "Don't ever touch me like that! Or you'll be sorry!"

I knew she wouldn't say anything as I walked out with a fake smile present on my lips. She knew I could kill her with one movement…I had many teachers that had assassinated great rulers and leaders.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sonomi cursed. She knew she couldn't control Sakura for long…but she had to try like she did with Touya… With a curse she started to leave the room as well but her cell went off.

"Yes?" Sonomi asked. She listened for a while…

"Of Course! She'd be delighted…thank you!"

Sonomi put her cell phone and a new happiness alighted her face.

This was going to hurt!

………………………………………………………………………………………….

As I entered the room again I saw the elders I nodded at them before I hurried to Tomoyo. I saw her mother enter after me as well and she was looking a lot better than before. She cleared her throat. Everyone quieted and turned to face her.

"I'm so very happy that my daughter is getting married! But…we should be even happier now!"

Everyone nodded except me. Something was way to fishy right now!  
"The Tang Family has accepted our proposal and their son will Marry Ying Fa!"

My life took another lurch to hell…

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I can't believe this bitch!" I cursed for the hundredth time. I threw the last fan I had lying around my room and shoved myself onto my bed. I didn't care what the hell I was wearing I just wanted this day to disappear…

Looking out my balcony I watched the birds fly free. I sighed watching them fly till they went past the Yi wall….

I snapped my head up and went to my closet to pull a backpack out. Hurriedly I threw everything I could in. Two pairs of clothes, cosmetics, and a lot of money… Because I wasn't yet old enough to get into the safe my parents put aside for me, I couldn't get it like Touya did. Waiting till I knew everyone was taking their afternoon nap I wore my lightest dress and tied a heavy cloak over my self. Switching into comfortable clothes I checked to make sure I had all my jewelry with me before I strapped my backpack under my cloak and jumped the balcony. Reaching out I grabbed the nearest branch flipped and landed on the top of the Yi wall.

"Gomen Ne…" I whispered "But I won't…I won't stand by and watch all of you destroy my life for me!"

Without a look back I left. I had no regrets…at least I didn't think so…but …Life was hard…it wasn't as I thought it'd be as well…I was too sheltered…

A/N: Good? Tell me! Review please! I know this took extra long to post but thanks to my good-for-nothing computer I lost everything when it crashed and had to retype everything! It was a good thing I didn't throw out my notes! Well Review super quick and I'll update the next chapter super FAST! Thank you 4 reading!

8


	4. Memories of a childhood

A/n: okay the Story will pick up after this chapter and background to cause less confusion in the long run is finally OVER!

Yay fun time!

Review PLZ and I will update FAST

Chapter 4: Memories of a Childhood

China, Beijing

"_It's no problem…I think you're the best here!"_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Yep!" The girl pouted slightly, "You don't trust me?"_

"_No I do…"_

"_Hey, you're pretty lucky I came with you…usually I don't attend things like this unless I like the guy"_

"_So I'm…"_

"_Likeable!" she giggled_

_With a slight smirk he touched her hand slightly, "Thanks for coming with me…it's just that I'm so nerdy no one really likes me"_

"_I'll like you…"_

"_Yeah…but you're only a little sophomore"_

"_Hey! This little sophomore IS at prom with you"_

_Amused he smirked and tilted his head a bit, "Prove that you're big then!"_

_She also tilted her head and looked at him, "if you smiled more…you'd be handsome…I know you'll be handsome…when you're bigger…  
"Oh?" he raised a brow slightly._

"_As your challenge of showing how big I am…"_

_She tackled him and slid her tongue across his mouth in invitation…he took it and let her warm tongue touch his bringing desire hitting straight on bulls eyes…he moaned._

Syaoron opened his eyes and was faced with his red-hair secretary busy sucking on his neck.

"GET OFF!" Syaoron said, "Who said you could molest me while I slept?"

"But" she stuttered, "you wanted it…I came by your desk and you pulled me here and kissed me!"

Syaoron sneered and turned away from her, "Get put! You're fired! If I did do such a foolish thing such as that YOU could've refused."

Sadly she walked to her desk and gave him the puppy eyes.

He ignored her and called downstairs to have her escorted out. Cursing Syaoron pushed a hand through this hair in frustration. This was 8th to be fired in one year!

"Dammit!" Syaoron cursed softly as he phoned downstairs again.

"Yes Mr. Li?"

"Dao Sheng please begin looking for Miss. Ling's replacement immediately!"

"Done Mr. Li!"

"See that it is!" Syaoron said sternly.

With a sigh he leaned back and looked at his ceiling. It was that dream again…always it ended at the same kiss. He'd never forget whom he lost his first too…with a sigh he turned back to his work. Now that he didn't have a secretary it'd be hell! After firing 8 secretaries he was tired… They were always being fired for seducing him or because of Yuna's distaste…

Yuna…She was his girl. He met her on a spur of the moment when he went out with his friends. She was sitting there alone looking like she was waiting for someone and he went up. Her soft brown eyed invited the concern and he was stuck. That was three years ago and still they were still just dating.

Recently he'd taken her to meet his parents and they had exclusively accepted him "dating" the Wu's daughter. Syaoron knew they had only approved because it's be one step closer to the throne that constantly was mentioned to him. Sadly, it hadn't been that easy to convince the love of his life to marry him and she'd done anything consistently to him, to avoid marriage. Lately all Syaoron could think about was the fact that she seemed to be getting harder to grasp as each day passed. Something he didn't want after three years.

Standing, he realized it was lunch! He'd go and have some lunch and get his mind off all these matters. As he was passing by he saw his executive manager of one of his departments.

"Mr. Lui?"

He turned and greeted Syaoron back. He was short for a man of forty and was balding quickly.

"Mr. Li" he greeted politely

"I was wondering if you knew a Free secretary since I fired mine this morning"

"Oh, same reasons Mr. Li?"

"Always…" Syaoron muttered.

"You're in luck!" Mr. Lui said, "I do know somebody"

"Great send then in tomorrow please"

"Immediately" Mr. Lui replied and headed on his way.

Feeling a lot better about day he rushed out to the street and walked down to the local café where he had his daily lunch Sandwich and a cup of coffee. Strolling in he checked his watch for how long he had to indulge before his next meeting and leave…

BUMP

Syaoron's eyes widened as he saw a falling body going backwards. Taking a quick stride he caught the person.

"Sorry, I didn't see…you"

Syaoron blinked and looked at the person he bumped. Her eyes opened to reveal emerald orbs and his eyes widened. It was the exact shade as the one in his dreams!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

My trip wasn't a bad one I'd say. I mean it wasn't the best to take a bus when I've had all the best in all my years alive

I wasn't exactly thrilled as I fell backwards after catching lunch…So when he said sorry I was ready to burst…. only to run into a HOT guy…his amber eyes couldn't stop staring at me and my eyes hardened. This was it…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: So how was their meeting? I know extra short chapter but if you think about it, this is better than nothing but I must also warn you…there are many times in this story where some chapters will be shorter than other…sometimes maybe a few lines…haha j/k but sometimes they'll only be one or two pages…and believe me! There's a reason!

Review plz and tell me what you think so far and I'll really update after I update my other two stories!

3


	5. Ever Since The First Time

A/N: Sorry to keep you guyz waiting! Especially since it's at the point where they meet! But to disappoint you guys a little College is stressing me way out so I'll not be able to update as often as I'd like to! So sorry for that but enjoy the story! Review plz!

(ALSO I'D LIKE TO TELL YOU GUYS THIS REMINISES A LITTLE INTO Sakura TRIP FROM HONG KONG! THEN IT'LL REAPPEAR AT WHERE THEY CURRENTLY HAVE BUMPED INTO EACH OTHER!)

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 5: Ever Since The First Time

It wasn't the best thing to find a cramped bus to Beijing…but it was better than sitting prettily in the Yi household talking of my upcoming marriage. But that marriage would be terminated if there were no bride!

I can't take all the credit on myself though. It was Tomoyo whom I called to help me. It was her fiancé, Eriol, who helped me get an apartment he owned in Beijing. Through all my careful planning I had their sworn word not to tell anyone else of my whereabouts…All Tomoyo was allowed to say to her mother was that I needed time and the clan was rushing me into too many jumps in my life!

I had arrived early this morning and was thankful to Eriol when everything was ready to accommodate me…food and all! Well… I can't say clothes…but I can cover that for myself! I had spent exactly the next three hours filling job applications and time ran by when I delivered all the applications to find I haven't eaten breakfast and it was time for lunch!

I stopped by a little deli I saw and knew I had go shopping for clothes so I rushed out with a little coffee and bagel. I wasn't expecting to run into this male!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I wasn't exactly thrilled as I fell backwards after catching lunch…So when he said sorry I was ready to burst…. only to run into a HOT guy…his amber eyes couldn't stop staring at me and my eyes hardened. This was it…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sorry, I didn't see…you"

"It's alright…besides the fact that my lunch is gone!" I muttered and looked at my bagel matted under his foot and my coffee swirling around our shoes.

"I'm very sorry" He had said and helped me up pulling out his wallet. "I'll buy you lunch"

It was about then when I finally registered how handsome this devil was! With his eyes downcast he made a stunning specimen for a male! His cheekbone showed nothing but the image of a highborn male! His scowl even added to his rough look and texture. I was caught staring as he glanced up and pulled me away from where I stood. I finally noticed someone was cleaning up the mess we had caused and I didn't look up and noticed how handsome his amber eyes framed his whole face until he asked me what kind of coffee I drink.

"You don't have to!" I stuttered out but his eyes suddenly changed from impatient to soften.

"I' like to pay this for you…after all it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Then put the equal blame on me as well" I challenged, "after all I did not look where "I" was going"

He suddenly laughed and I my breath caught. He was wonderful…everything I'd ever dreamed of wanting…

"All right… but I must insist I pay this time being a man and I did step on your food!"

"I agree!" I said finally. "But only if you let me pay for next time!"

"Fine" He agreed and paid.

I would've talked more to him after he bought me food but he took my thank you and left. I didn't really care…maybe just a little regretful I didn't get his name!

My day spun again though and I didn't have time to muse over him when I got a phone call to start work immediately without an interview. They just informed me my first day was the interview!

That's how life got more hectic and I had to shop for proper clothes. I thanked god that I was able to find a job as soon as I arrived! It was as if fate to have such good luck!

I'm totally determined to prove to everyone that my last name may carry my prestige here in China but myself is what will prove I'm worthy of being a Yi and MORE!

A/N: Short chapter But I did warn everyone didn't I? This story will have a lot of short chapter but Review plz and tell me what all of you think! Will this story make it?

2


	6. Do U Believe In True LOve?

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed their encounter… for now it's only going to get more complicated! Review PLZ!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 6: Do You Believe In True Love?

"Um…" I started as I glanced at Mr. Lui. "I'm Miss Kinomoto"

Mr. Lui looked up and I laughed off what Tomoyo had said.

'Don't fall in love with your boss'

I looked at Mr. Lui expensive suit and huge glasses. With a balding head and plump body I knew I wasn't jumping into anything with this man!

"Ah! Miss Kinomoto! After reading your resume I thought you'd fit in perfectly! You did meet with Mrs. Reed yesterday right?"

"Yes" I replied nicely and I noticed how his eyes raked over me, as If I was standing there naked. I had a sudden urge to cover myself and slap this perv I'd be working for!

Instead I smiled and wished my shirt covered the cleavage Tomoyo had insisted was in style for secretaries.

"Good!" He finally said, "You said you typed quickly and were efficient in note-taking, short handed notes, carrying orders, and punctual am I correct?"

"Very!" I agreed and walked with him as he ushered me out the door.

"Then I believe you're just what we are looking for here!"

"Thank you Mr. Lui!" I bowed quickly "I won't fail you!"

He laughed and looked at me with a kind smile. "You don't have to please me but him!

Mr. Li! Your Secretary I promised you!"

'LI?' I thought in terror. Of anywhere why did my enemy have to hire me first? Had I been so desperate yesterday to get a living on my own I forgot to look what company it was?

I had the second shock of my day there as he turned around and faced me. It was he!

"Well…" He said surprisingly when he recognized me. His surprise generally wore off quickly as he straightened and dismissed the man I THOUGHT was my boss.

"Sorry about yesterday" he said as soon as Mr. Lui was out of sight.

"I told you it was my fault as much as yours," I stated. Already I hated myself for not only being in my enemy's base but for thinking this hottie would be someone I'd have dated!

"Well let's get straight to work since Mr. Lui has done nothing but praise your creditably for the last three hours assuring me!"

"Of course!" I let my eyes lift to his and when our eyes met I felt that same tremor run through my vein so I looked at the paperwork he was handing over a I wrote what was expected of me on each of the documents on a notepad I had taken out of my bag earlier.

"Now!" he said, "Do you think you can have it done by 9 tonight?"

"I'll have it done by 2:00 in the afternoon" I said confidently and he laughed.

"We'll see! My other secretaries always stayed after when they couldn't finish!" Syaoron said.

"Well, when do you expect me to be here?" I asked weary to prove him I could do it before 9!

"Well I'd like it if you showed up six in the morning along with me but you may show at nine in the morning if you'd like!"

'I'd show up then as well!" I noted

"You'd be working hard with me then!" Syaoron warned, "From 6-9? Can you make it?"

Syaoron asked incredulously.

"I can!" I stated and smiled a little.

"If you fail?"

"I wouldn't…but if I did! I'd give up half my paycheck!"

"He threw his head back and laughed, "I'll keep that on your word!" He warned and looked amusingly at me.

I smiled as well towards him and replied, "If you can do it everyday…I can as well!"

"We'll see" was all he said and looked at his work. "Your office is right outside mine and if anyone wants to see me press the red button on the side to warn me first!"

"Warn you if the creditors are running after you so you can hide or jump out the window?"

He smiled softly, "Just state their name and business and I'll give you a negative or affirmative reply…I hate people just dropping by without a reason."

I nodded and started to head out when a lady dressed in only the best-marched in. she flung her elbow length brown hair aside and focused her hazel eyes on his.

I thought I recognized her but I kept walking out and shut the door behind her. Most likely they wanted privacy. I wasn't one to snoop but something wanted me too. I concentrated myself on the stack of paper and decided to keep my mind busy before I was hanging outside the door really snooping!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Syaoron…" Yuna said softly sitting across from him. He smiled and attempted to come around for a kiss. She stopped him when she abruptly stood.

"I want to break up with you!" She said quickly without looking at him.

'Wha…" Syaoron stopped in mid stride.

"I said I don't want to be with you anymore!" She stuck up her chin and looked at him directly, "You're so boring! You never have time for me! And you want to marry me? You're making everyone laugh at me!"

"What are you talking about? Yuna you gave me yourself!" Syaoron said firmly

"It doesn't matter if you were my first! If you're going to act this way without paying me any attention you'll lose me! As of today!" Yuna said firmly as well ad started to walk out.

"Yuna…"

"Look Syaoron…If you had a life I might consider you!" Yuna said stiffly and flounced out the same way she came in.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I gathered they were finished when I heard the door open and the high and mighty lady didn't even give me a second glance as she flounced out. I adjusted my glasses and considered going in to figure out what happened but I sighed and continued typing the report given to me. There were another five reports before I finished everything and only two more hours till 2. I had to foremost prove myself first!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I stretched lazily as I cracked my back. I had done it …with thirty minutes to spare. Printing out the last page I reviewed each carefully before shutting them in their proper folder and straightening myself I knocked.

"Yes?" he mumbled.

I figured he hadn't recovered from two hours ago as I entered cautiously and handed him the reports.

"Here you go Mr. Li" I said quietly and stood back as he looked at it.

"Is there anything else…?" I started only to have him shake his head

"Take five off!" her said and gave her a weak attempt of a smile.

I reluctantly nodded even though a part of me wanted to pry.

"Say…Kinomoto…"

I turned and looked at him in question.

"Do you think I need a life?"

I sighed and gave him a grin, "Do you want the truth of what I've seen or do you want the lie?"

"The truth of course!" Syaoron said looking at her.

"All right…but are you going to get mad?" I asked innocently.

"No…well…maybe!" Syaoron said afterwards

"Well as far as I can conceive now, no Mr. Li it doesn't sound as if you have a life outside work. All I can see is a man who is so dedicated to work he comes at six and leaves at nine. God knows what you do on the weekends, review work?"

I saw him blush and almost fell over…did this guys ever relax?

"You review work and meetings on Saturdays and Sundays huh/" I questioned and he looked up to nod.

"You definitely DO NOT have a life!" I proclaimed

Syaoron sighed, "Am I really that hopeless?"

I smiled, "No…no you're not"

"I take it you knew that girl was my girlfriend…"

"Was?" I asked, "Who is she?"

"You don't know her? She's the emperor's youngest daughter!"

"Oh…" I said in thought 'so that's who she was'

"Anyway…we…well…I got dumped!" Syaoron said quietly.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked now curious of this man sitting in front of me.

"What?"

"Do you believe in True love?" I asked without hesitation. I saw him smile and close his eyes.

"Very much…that's why I thought she'd be the one…" Syaoron glanced out the window and sighed, "do you believe I'm just a simple man who wants a simple life?"

"I do…" I whispered and our eyes connected again. I found it difficult to breathe so I looked away.

"I just want a wife and kids…I want love and care…just like anyone else…so why am I so heavily burdened?"

I snapped my head up. Could there be another in this world thought as I did? I wanted a love marriage, and simple life yet I was burdened with the weight of a whole clan!

I felt myself connect with him at that instant it was as if something was binding me to him through a similar fate now.

"I…"

"Sorry…Go have that break…you deserve it!" Syaoron said and I nodded. I walked out of his office and mine in a trance. I couldn't help it…it was as if my whole world had come to play…I wasn't the only one after all…

"Hey"

I snapped out to see a woman who looked more like a model than a secretary.

" Yes?" I asked

"Don't fall in love!" She stated, "By the way I'm Mizuho"

"I'm Sakura" I said nicely and gave the black haired women a smile. "Why did you say that all of a sudden?"

"The look in your eyes" She said with a smile. "All his secretaries had that same look and they've been doing nothing but getting fired. Seeing this is so old so I'd thought I'd stick a warning out first!"

"But…"

"He has a girlfriend…that high and mighty girl here some two hours ago! She was the one who fired his prettier secretaries, although she probably didn't care for you since you wear glasses and that's a big flaw to Mr. Li…"

"He wears glasses to read as well!" I accused incuriously and she shrugged.

"That's all I've heard!" she finished, " besides to even get on his list you have to be his ideal women!"

"And if I can be?" I said to her matching her gaze.

"If you can then I'll buy you lunch when you succeed, if you give up you buy me lunch!"

"Deal!" I said and stuck out my hand. We shook on that.

"Um…"

"Yeah?" She looked at me all funny.

"What is his ideal woman?" I asked clueless where to start.

She laughed, "Let's grab some food, it's almost lunchtime anyways!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"First of all…" Mizuho said chewing in-between talking to me.

"He likes girls who put on make-up"

"Artificial beauty?" I asked

"Something like that…Plus no glasses!"

"Okay…" I wrote that down.

"Don't forget that he loves curves…so those baggy skirts you have aren't going to do! Plus he likes heels!"

"How do you know so much?" I asked suddenly curious

"I've seen the types of women he dated before Yuna became permanent! I must say she was the worse though. She'd come here, stay for hours and have Mr. Li work late every night just to catch up! Plus she spent his money like crazy as well."

"Really?" I asked, "Tell me more of her!"

"You'll see her a lot though!" Mizuho laughed

"I don't think I will," I thought back to what Li and I talked about.

"Why?"

"He got dumped today" I said quietly

"WHAT!" Mizuho laughed, "is that bitch crazy or what? Marrying Li is like marrying the emperor! After all just because she's a young princess means shit now! She'll inherit nothing if I heard correct."

"What do you mean?"

"You know of the five powers right?"

I nodded. If I could tell her how it really was…

"Well everyone knows it's only a matter of time before the other four overthrows hr daddy off his fat ass! That guys done nothing but brought misery to the common people!"

"Really…"

"Yeah… but I heard recently that the Yi inheritor ran off with a women of lower status and his sister took over. But recently they said she also disappeared."

'Oh?" I could say nothing more. So this is how we were thought of outside the protective walls?

"Well I better get back!" I said to Mizuho after I finished

She nodded and looked at the time.

"Just in time to go! She concluded and got up with me.

"You're going to owe me!" Mizuho predicted and I laughed

"We'll see…we'll see!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: uh-oh! Sakura's is asking for some real trouble now. Would she do all the changes for him? The latest I'll update this is Monday night! It'll be another short chapter but I'll try to extend it a little if you review! I'm kidding just review and tell me what you think!

6


	7. Changes For U

A/N: I'm so glad that I can write on a daily schedule for a while again. I've been good at Homework so I have a little time each night to dedicate to writing if I'm not so tired! College suxs! But o well enjoy this chapter and REVIEW!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 7: Changes For You

It was finally Saturday!

I was finally given the day off and I was going to start my attack!

First thing is first! Shopping!

Personally, I hated shopping…it wasn't my thing as it was in every girl's life. I was content with my style and not buying every color of every style!

Finishing my breakfast I slid on my plaid skirt with a casual tank top. Slipping a clip into my hair I checked myself with one whirl and slipped on my knee-high boots.

Lately I had been checking myself twice or even three times before I leave, because for once I cared about how I looked…

With a disdained sigh I left and walked myself to the mall only a few blocks away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I breathed a sigh of relief as I was finally was done getting my eyes checked for contacts. They then informed me that I would receive them within an hour. I looked into some stores as I passed and noticed some slim fit business skirts. I sighed and told myself for the hundredth time that this was for the best.

Waltzing in I saw Miss. Morisato.

I quickly slipped between some ladies and turned my back towards her. She was with another lady I didn't know but I knew would have to be as nasty as her to be able to be her friend.

Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot to mention who this person is!

She is the secretary of Mr. Ling. He was one of the boards of directors for Mr. Li.

Why don't I just bring you back to Thursday afternoon?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_I heard your Li's new secretary"_

_I looked up at the tall brunette with piercing hazel eyes._

"_I am," I acknowledged_

"_I just want you to know that he is reserved for me so you might not want to get comfortable!"_

"_I didn't know that…" I said with a slightly irritated voice_

"_Well you better know now…he was SO thinking of replacing you with me!" She stuck up her nose_

"_I believe I won't believe you until it happens…or is it just the fact that you want to be with him?" I sneered back at her._

_She huffed a disdain huff at me and turned on her heel to leave with her wounded pride._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I seriously didn't want to see her today of all days!

With holding a groan I began looking around and a nice girls came to ask me if I needed help.

"Actually I was wondering what's your latest style for Secretaries?"

If she really were my rival to Li's heart then I'd have to go all out. The girl smiled as she heard about the most expensive suits being called out. I was going to help in her retail; all right!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I walked out of there heavy with suits. God! Why did girls love to shop when clothes weigh so damn much? I sighed as I realized that's why guys were created!

I had bought at least twelve EXPENSIVE suits that Aunt Sonomi won't like. It was charged onto Tomoyo's card to cover my expenses!

I hurried to the clinic to pick up my prescription contacts and knew I had to walk into one of those stores where they tell you HOW to wear makeup right!

Yea. I'm pretty hopeless in artificial beauty!

Not like Miss. Morisato though…she had layers on if any! But Mizuho told me her face was better with cosmetics or else every guy would die from the ugliness without it! Every time she told me that I wanted to laugh as I pictured Mr. Li getting out of bed with her only to find a monster.

Suppressing a grin I waltzed into a make-up store and expressed my desire for a "change" in makeup. In this world you NEVER say you don't know how…it'd be scandalous gossip.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Four hours later

Here I am! FINALLY home! God! I never missed it so much!

I spent more than I should…I feel like a different person. God! I've never done so much to impress one man!

True he seems to like me a little…as a friend of course! I had better go into support role starting Monday!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wow! Quite the looker today!" Syaoron smirked.

I blushed for the first time in my life and accepted his compliment. For the first time in my life I was decked out in make-up, pretty bun, total FIT clothes and shirts that showed cleavage.

"So what did I get today for missing out on Saturday and Sunday?" I asked slightly amused.

"Well…" Syaoron smiled faintly "you have to work on this pile!"

He shuffled zillions of papers towards e and I raised an eyebrow.

"Actually they need to be filed and these…" He handed me three folders, "need to be finalized today before our meeting at three-thirty"

"Alright" I smiled

"So…" I stopped and turned back. I watched his eyes drift up and down and felt a tingle of excitement race through my pulse.

"How soon is it going to be done today?"

"Definitely by 12" I said with a smile. He challenged me everyday and everyday I met his challenge.

"I'll win today!" he decided and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You think?" I said and leaned over the desk to come face to face with him.

"I do!" He said with a twinkle in his amber eyes meeting the challenge.

"And if I win?" I asked lowering my eyes to his mouth slightly.

"You may have whatever you want…" Syaoron whispered

"I hold you to that promise Mr. Li…" I whispered back.

"Call me Syaoron," He commanded softly eyeing my lips and I smiled softly.

"Only if you agree to call me Sakura"

"Sakura…" he acknowledged and I did they same, "Syaoron"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I was excited as I sat down to type. This was the last report that needed to be finalized and it was only 11. I had filed and set aside the other two packets hours ago and now to finish at 11:30 would have to make him bend to my will!

"Sakura?" Syaoron glanced at the desk and noticed the last half of the 3rd report.

"Done with the other two?" he questioned

I nodded without looking at him and continued to type quickly.

"Sakura come into my office" He coaxed

"For what?" I asked and kept my pace at typing the report.

"To…um… staple paper"

"Staple sir?" I asked with a hint of a laugh.

"Yes!" Syaoron said with a straight face.

"No!"

"Not obeying…"

"You're only telling me to do that so I'll lose the wager and you'll win!" I told him without slowing my typing.

I kept him talking and pleading until I was done and finally turned around hitting the print button. His mouth hung agape as he noticed I was thirty minutes earlier than I said I'd be. Stapling the last report I slid it into its file and took all three into my hands.

"About stapling?" I said with an amused face.

'I'm, afraid I haven't received your reports yet Sakura" Syaoron said with a grin.

Handing it to him he shook his head.

"I'd like them in my office while I'm sitting AT my desk" he informed.

I smiled and tried to get around him.

He blocked the way effectively and I stopped. "What time is it?"

He glanced at his watch, "11:32"

I was around him and pulling him into the office.

"Cheater!" He accused and I eyed him. He knew he had used similar methods.

"I'm not sitting!" he proclaimed and I shut his office door and pouted. Gradually I went up to him and kissed him hard on the mouth as I'd seen numerous actresses do and my few boyfriends had taught me.

It worked he was totally absorbed while I edged him into his seat. Breaking contact before he continued the kiss I handed him the files that he took.

"I win!" I stated plainly.

He snapped out of his phase and shot a look at me.

"Cheat!" He proclaimed and crossed his arms like a mad schoolboy.

I smiled and wiped at the corner of his mouth where lipstick was still there. "Really? With the sneaky ways of you?"

He smirked softly, "it almost worked!"

I laughed and looked at him.

"What did you want?" he asked finally after he wiped the grin off his face.

"I already took it Syaoron!" I announced and touched my lips, "see you at the meeting sir…."

He was dazed for a while as I walked away. At the door I paused and turned back with a soft smile. "Sir?"

"Yeah?" he asked raking my figure up to my face.

"Where are those important papers that needed to be stapled personally by me?"

Syaoron actually blushed and looked away, "I already did it!"

"Really?" I asked amused, "was that before or after our kiss"

"Sakura…Don't test me," He said with a smile and I did nothing but shrug lazily.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A month later

"You're not getting anywhere huh?" Mizuho laughed.

"What?" I asked. I was again phasing in and out as I tried to recall what Syaoron was telling me.

"About Li"

"Syaoron?"

"Oh? Are you guys on first name basis?"

"I…" I blushed slightly and nodded

"You might as well forfeit and buy me lunch now rather than later"

"I haven't lost!" I pointed out and looked at her, "I'm going to win!"

"We'll see" she laughed and left my office.

"We WILL!" I shouted after her and turned back to the papers I was organizing for him fro today's meeting bout the Tang's.

For a month now I was the most sought out Secretary at Li corp. Many tried bribing Syaoron or even trying to buy me but he stood firm on me being the only one to handle his papers.

I guess that's why I was happy. Since our small kiss I've been feeling more and more sucked into a whirlpool that seems to only exist between us. I could sense his presence as he could sense mine and we connected. One moment we were the best boss and secretary to everyone…in private we were close...sometimes-intimate friends. We shared minor kisses, steamy ones…but never more.

We haven't been able to talk lately since the Tang's company deal was running everywhere and Syaoron was trying to snag their profit by buying their shares up ASAP.

We received word this morning that they choose to do business with Li corp. and the meeting Syaoron was at right now had to do with who'd oversee to this transaction.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He entered wearily and I gave him a look. "Who is it?"

"Me!" He said with a grin, "they chose me to go to Taiwan and figure it all out"

"When?" I asked with happiness

"Next Week!" he announced hugging me firmly planting a hot kiss on my lips. I opened my mouth and he overtook with his expertise.

"Go with me?" he asked all of a sudden and I looked at him.

"Hey!" he smiled, "I need someone to take notes!"

I laughed and bopped his head soundly. "I'm happy for you"

"Will you?" He asked again. Without a second thought I nodded and allowed him to press another kiss onto my open lips. I was definitely NOT buying lunch!

As I walked home tonight I knew I'd have to go buy some cute lingerie for sure…tomorrow…Tomorrow I'd score some pretty ones!

A trip…a trip with him…and me…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Uh oh! What do you think is going to happen? Sakura has plans but will Syaoron follow suit? Find out next time…but in the meantime…REVIEW!

5


	8. Naughty Business Trip

A/n: Okay here's the chapter everyone wants! I'm sorry if I made Sakura seem as if all she wants is Syaoron in her bed but she's inexperienced and she doesn't quite grasp what should and should not happen quite yet…it'll eventually go through sometime! Promise!

Remember to Review!

Chapter 8: Naughty Business Trip

I certainly wasn't feeling SEXY in this outfit as the girl helping me suggested. Here I was on a Sunday at the mall trying o figure out what I wanted to wear and I was in a nightie I'd never wear!

Taking it off I decided screw the whole "I need a new underwear set!"

"I'll just do it the old fashion way" I sighed and left without purchasing anything. Over the past couple of days I had developed my own style of how to wear my low-cut shirts to a decent yet enticing level and how to apply moderate blending colors to my makeup. I seemed to have a natural glow even through the lipstick, eye shadow and airbrush blush I worked on every morning. I walked in confidence now…funny how I used to never notice my emerald eyes had a shine on their own and I had a grace to how I walk.

"Must've been the training," I thought.

I remembered days where my mother would teach me to not walk but glide, to not walk in but enter with a full force of authority, to respect but not belittle…unless absolutely necessary!

Times like these would bring up the old pain in my heart. My mother and I never shared a few moments of relaxation at all…She was always Yi Mistress and I always training to be what she was…till the day she died…

Brushing off my thoughts I walked home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I was all packed for Tuesday afternoon when we'd be leaving for Taiwan. Tomorrow I would have to work extra hard so we'd have everything ready on Tuesday to see Mr. Tang.

Slowly I wiped off the little makeup I wore now and took out my contacts. With a sigh I threw myself on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Perhaps it wasn't too late to change my mind and back out right?

Shaking my head clear I knew I was going to do this…because…

I don't know why I'm doing this…

It was always itching the back of my mind but I still hadn't found a reason why I kept trying to capture his attention. I told myself because it was our likeness in situation…but lately I've been feeling weird when he kisses me. I become easily dissatisfied with his emotionless peck and heated kisses…it's as if he wasn't putting it all out in front and I was afraid…I don't know why but I am.

Afraid of the unknown you could say but I was afraid and that's all that mattered sometimes, I even had times where I wanted to just not see him yet I want to at the same time…the emotions in me are brewing overboard an I have no idea how to react…because…if I was honest…I was too sheltered…I didn't learn to distinguish what is lust and what is love…

Closing my eyes I willed my hesitant thoughts away and tried to relax…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I arrived there at 7:30 sharp in the morning and stared at his door. Should I enter and see if he was in already? Or should I sit till 7:45 when I was appointed to see him? With a sigh I sat on my chair and blocked those thoughts. Today I had woken up a little late and decided only to dab on a little eyeshade and lipstick. I had screwed the blush and mascara.

"Here already?"

I glanced up to see him smiling and I noticed he didn't come from his office but from the elevator.

"Late!" I proclaimed and he grinned.

"What are you talking about?"

"You said it was your duty to get here before I did and since I'm here first you're late!" I pointed out and stood.

"Actually you're early!" he pointed out and I stuck my tongue out childishly.

"Better than always late like you!" I whispered and he must've heard it since he started to laugh.

"Ready to work hard for tomorrow's meeting?"

"Always!" I stated and looked as he shifted papers out of his bag and looked them over quickly.

"Alright, these need to have files on them and these need to be typed in a order that I can just recite without jumping from place to place.

"You mean as you did on the original?" I questioned

"Yes" he said with a smile, "I did jump from subject to subject and back again"

"In other words you had thought it'd confuse me and I wouldn't get all my work done by 12 as usual?" I asked eyeing him

"You're too on target!" he sighed and bent to look at his papers for the day. Without resisting I bopped his head with the papers he handed me and walked away form him.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?" I turned back to look at him. He crooked a finger to tell me to go back there. I did as he ordered and stood in front of the desk.

"Come here…" he said softly and I looked at him, "I'd rather not…"

"Why?"

"Because we best leave things as they are and not more?" I questioned and he stood.

"Saku…it's too late for that!" Syaoron whispered and lifted my chin so I'd look up at him. He lowered his mouth onto mine and I couldn't deny that he sparked a flame but…something as always bugged me about his easy approaches…I mean usually guys were scared right?

When the lingering kiss ended I stared at him unblinkingly and turned to get out.

"Still think you'll b done by 12?" he asked with a grin.

I looked at the time to see it was 8.

"Wasting my time again Syaoron?" I asked and walked out not waiting for a reply. I'd show him how efficient I could be in record time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You lost again…" I sighed, "you're just not a challenge anymore"

"You're just not human!" he proclaimed

"Why? because I can concentrate and you stare out the window?"

He had the decency to blush and turn away at that. "It gets boring!"

"I know!" I agreed with him and he flashed a quick smile my way.

"So when should I pick you up?" He asked

"Whenever…just give me a call" I said and started to walk away.

"Oh?"

"Yeas?" he asked glancing up again

"It's lunchtime…"

"I know…I'm not hungry"

"But I am!" I pouted

"So?" he asked, "what do you expect me to do about it?"

"You lost!" I said and turned away, "never mind…"

"NO!" He said hopping over his desk to knock off a jar of pens and pencils.

"I'll buy," he said staring at the mess he created.

I gave him a look and started cleaning it up, "you could've walked around…"

He bent to pick up the pencils as well, "Well I could've but the you would've been gone by then.

"It would have took three seconds longer" I argued back

"But you walk fast…you DO have long legs!"

So do you!" I pointed out. Sticking the pencils back into its jar.

"Sorry…" he mumbled and I laughed, "put the jar back on your desk then…"

He crossed his arms and stared at me on the ground, "you're the secretary"

"I know" I said looking him straight in the eyes, "I'm the SECRETARY NOT THE MAID!" I stressed out to him in simple yet slow words.

He didn't budge but continue to stare at my legs. I knew if I got up then it'd pull up my skirt.

"Help me up" I said and finally he raised a hand out which I took. Letting him take most of my weight I pulled on my skirt and held the jar I the other.

"Thank you" I said and set the jar on his desk.

"Let's go?" he said snapping his gaze back to my face. I nodded and followed suit.

"Mr. Li?"

We both turned to see Miss. Morisato. Ignoring her snide look I concentrated on my desk as she began to talk to Syaoron.

" Mr. Li, we should go to lunch together ALONE because there are many things I need to talk over with you on MR. Ling's request"

"And he couldn't do it himself?" Syaoron asked lifting an eyebrow.

"I…after all am the capable one who do all the note taking…which brings me to a point that you should've just asked me to be your secretary since I'm very capable!"

"But Miss Morisato…if you are so capable I wouldn't want to remove you from your post and change your schedule just for me"

"I would've been willing…"

"As all the other secretaries would've been to Miss. Morisato…Sakura fits me most perfectly so if you'll excuse Sakura and me we were going to catch lunch TOGETHER"

"But…"

"I'll talk to you and Mr. Ling after I come back" Syaoron said curtly and dismissed her by grabbing my arm and guiding me out.

I was in amazement. He was very perceptive!

"Do you think Mr. Ling really wanted to meet with you?"

"No!" Syaoron scowled, "They never know anything about it and she is just one of the numerous who'll use anything to be alone with me"

"Are you saying with our bets I do the same to you as what she was trying to do to you?" I asked trying to spot any hint of double meaning.

"Of course not!" Syaoron said looking at me. "I'm the one who insists on those bets"

"Are you putting me into your position while you are Miss Morisato?"

Syaoron covered my mouth with his free hand and gave me a teasing look, "no more analyzing for you…take a break"

I pulled his hand off and leaned against his arm. It felt nice to lean here as we walked. I watched everyone envy how close I was to him and I felt a swell of pride I never knew existed in me. I was proud to have such a man stand next to me…

With a small smile I pulled him into the elevator and pressed the ground floor. I stared up at the mirror and watched his eyes meet mine.

"What's more interesting than me?" he asked.

"Your too full of yourself" I scoffed with a smile and looked at him, "you…"

"I knew it…" he whispered and bent to kiss me. We were so engrossed upon that kiss that we didn't look up until someone cleared his or her throat.

Turning away from him I glanced up to see a group of people staring.

He merely glared at them so they turned away and grabbed my hand taking me outside.

"That was embarrassing…" I told him.

Syaoron didn't answer so I stopped and he turned. He saw the look in my eyes and knew I wanted an answer or I wasn't budging.

"He sighed and kissed me in front of more people.

"Syaoron!" I said shocked at his behavior and gave him a look.

"Don't make a scene," he whispered.

"Why…"

"I'll carry you if I have to…" he said

I walked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I sat across from him in silence.

"Are you mad at me?" Syaoron asked finally and I glanced at him. I shook my head. Something about him…you just couldn't stay mad. I smiled.

"You don't care what anyone says about you huh?"

"Why should I?" Syaoron asked downing his pop.

"Because you're a Li!" I exclaimed. How can an inheritor to one of the five powers act so carefree…I certainly wasn't raised this way…

"Who cares…it's not like I wanted to be one!" Syaoron exclaimed. He looked at me, "do you really think it's great to be the inheritor?"

"No…." I whispered…that was from experience.

"Then you see everything as I do…tomorrow it'll be headline that I kissed you shamelessly outside Li corp."

I gasped; I'd forgotten that he was THAT popular! If Aunt Sonomi saw that she'd kill me!

"Was…I mean…"

Syaoron eyed me carefully and raised an eyebrow. "Well wouldn't you want it to be posted up about you and me so you can con me out of money or marriage?"

"Who do you think I look like? I'm worried about my image! What will my Aunt think?" I said frantically.

"It's alright sweetie!" Syaoron smiled a lop-sided smile, "I promise it won't be on tomorrow's paper…I was only kidding!"

"How would you know now… we were so caught up they could of…"

He leaned over and pressed his finger against my lips.

"Stop it! I'll protect you…don't you trust me?"

I searched his eyes for lies and saw nothing but truth…or at least I thought it was…

"I do…" I whispered and he smiled. I looked down at my hands and saw the time I stood abruptly.

"What is it now?" Syaoron teased

"We're late!" I threw the garbage away and grabbed his hand, "hurry…we're over thirty minutes late!"

"Really?" Syaoron cursed silently when he glanced at his own watch and pulled her this time. Together they ran through traffic and before they knew it rain was pouring!

"Do you usually have such rotten luck?" Syaoron asked me.

"Only with you…" I muttered pushing my wet locks out of face.

Syaoron grinned and put his suit jacket over her.

"Come on!" He ran and pulled her along. A car ran by and splashed him and me! We were soaked!

"Syaoron!" I screamed and he laughed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'm going home!" I muttered as we came to a stop in front of Li corp.

"We can't there's still three hours of work left!

"If we left o time we wouldn't be looking like this!" I complained wringing excess water from my suit.

"You're jacket's ruined!" I said softly

"It would've been ruined on either you or me so it doesn't matter." Syaoron said pushing a hand through his hair. God he was sexy… my breath caught.

"Ready?" he asked and didn't wait for a reply as he waltzed in with me. He dragged us straight to the elevator without giving the receptionist another glance. It was okay since she was more aware of the fact that his shirt was skintight and she could see his abs and muscles ripple with each step he took.

"God it should rain more!" A few ladies exclaimed from the corner. I breathed a sigh of relief as no one had noticed I was with him.

Within the Elevator he glanced at me and I looked at him, "I'm cold" I accused and he smiled pulling me into his arms.

"Here" I glanced up as his lips covered mine. I was shocked as the elevator for the second time today opened to a whole crowd working. The silence descended when they saw their boss kissing his secretary. Each soaked to the skin and clinging to each other. I let go first and looked away. He looked at them with a raised brow and they all bent their heads to go to work again.

"Come!" he pulled on me and led me to our office.

On the way there he put his arm around me and pulled his jacket tighter around me. We ran into Mizuho and Miss. Morisato when we turned the corner. Syaoron only nodded but I ignored Mizuho's shocked gaze and Miss. Morisato's piercing gaze that threatened to kill.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later

"Thanks for sending me home…" I said to Syaoron who nodded and he looked at the apartment.

"Which floor do you live on?"

"Second" I answered and stepped out of his car.

"So right here tomorrow?" he questioned

I nodded and waved as he backed out; suddenly he stopped.

"What is it?"

"Come here…"

"Did I forget something?" I leaned into look on his side and he pulled me closer. Landing a soft kiss on my lips he smiled

"Bye!"

"Syaoron you…"

He drove away and for some silly reason I burst out laughing instead of getting mad. The grin held all the way inside. I heard my phone ringing and I ran to pick it up.

"Hello?" I questioned

"Sakura?"

"Tomoyo?"

"Yeah…how are you?"

"Fine…Wet and freezing but fine!"

"So I heard from Eriol that you've been working this past month…"

"Yeah for the Li's"

"I gathered I heard correct… Be careful Sakura…"

"Why do you say that"?

"Because…from the sound of it…you're starting to like working for him…"

"I guess I do Tomoyo…" I laughed it off, "I'm going on a business trip with him!"

"Be careful Sak…Mother will…"

"I'm the leader!" I said with a laugh, "what's she going to say huh?"

"Everything!" Tomoyo whined.

"Look Tomoyo, I'll be careful but I'm an adult…remember that too kay?"

"Alright, I got to go before mom suspects something…"

"I thought you were married ad gone?"

"I am!" Tomoyo laughed, "but she's visiting!"

"Oh well then I going to get some sleep too! I leave early tomorrow!"

"Have a nice trip!"

"I will"

I hung up and ran to the shower, theirs no way I'd get sick today!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tomorrow Morning

Sakura looked out the window for the hundredth time. She'd been up since six and he still wasn't here. It was already seven.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

7:30 am

I'm going to make him wait! HOW DARE HE SHOW UP A WHOLE HOUR LATE! Plopping myself on the sofa I watched as he paced and kept looking up. He checked his watch so many times then I got up after a while. I couldn't bear to make him wait long…five minutes only past by before I was downstairs.

"Late!" he said as he helped me with my only luggage.

"Late? I'd say that was you!" I muttered and sat in the car.

"Sorry" he whispered as he started the car to the airport.

"Yeah…" I said and stared out the window.

"I said I was sorry!" Syaoron protested.

"And I accepted!" I said facing him. He kissed me…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

On Li Corp. Jet

"And what if we missed him because you were late?" I questioned

"I'm sorry mom?" He smiled at me and I poked him on the head.

I turned away from him and concentrated on the book I brought with me.

"What are you reading?" Syaoron asked glancing over

"A book" I said and tried to concentrate again.

"Your cute when you concentrate" He said and smiled as I glared at him, "you're distracting me!"

"Sorry…"

I put my book away since it didn't take five minutes for him to start commenting again.

"Syaoron what's wrong?" I asked. Usually he never was quite this talkative.

"Am I boring?" Syaoron asked

I sighed. It seemed he was still hung up on the fact that he had no life and his girl dropped him.

I smiled slightly.

"I like the Syaoron Li I see everyday…so will you calm down?"

He started at me for a long time and I nodded that I like him best when he worked!

He sighed with relief and picked up his glasses to start working on a new layout.

"You're cutest when you work!" I said and he looked up with a blush, "you're distracting me!"

"Now you know how I feel!" I said smugly and turned back to my book.

It shut in my hands and I looked up to see him without his glasses.

"Now…" Syaoron started and I gasped as he tackled me.

"Stop!" I squeaked as he reached for my ticklish spot.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

4:00 pm

"Great!" I said with a grin, "we missed him!"

Syaoron grinned. "All well?"

"All well!" I asked

"Let's make the most of this night!"

I never expected to have so much fun with just my boss…we went from movies to game rooms. Little kids tugged at his pants to play with them and he obliged. He was a real father in my eyes. I laughed, smiled, and had fun for the first time in my life…I knew no restrictions…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That Night

"So you're Pilot left us here because he thought the week was spent to doing business…" I summed up.

He nodded, "I'll call him tomorrow that Mr. Tang canceled towards "private" matters."

"So where do we stay tonight then Mr. I-didn't-rent-a-room!" I teased

"We'll find one1" He promised and took the rental car to the next hotel insight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Three hours later

"Sorry…we're all booked!"

I groaned, "we have been searching for a place this whole time and they tell us the same thing each time…'we're all booked!'"

"Sorry…" Syaoron grinned, "rotten first trip to Taiwan?"

"You know it!" I smiled, "let's try again…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sorry" the guy said.

"You're all booked?" Syaoron sighed.

"Actually we only have one room…is that okay?"

"Err…" Syaoron looked at me and I nodded.

"Fine" he said and paid for the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inside the Room

"So…"

"You can have the bed!" I said and started looking for pajamas.

"No…you're a woman…"

"I insist! BOSS!" I said firmly and handed him a hotel towel.

"As your Boss I insist!" Syaoron said cutting her off, "and that's final!"

"I…"

Syaoron shook his head and guided her to the bathroom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I was nervous. I never spent the night with a guy in the same room.

Brushing my hair extra I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked damn innocent. Closing my eyes I wished I hadn't agree to this and we could've slept in the car. I regretted not buying those lingerie and only bringing my PJ's!

God I regretted everything at this point. But I took a deep breath and opened the door. I felt his eyes sear down my body and I walked by to put away my brush and toothbrush.

"You can use the bathroom now…"

"I used the sink in the kitchen" Syaoron said with a lazy smile.

"Good night then!" I said with a soft smile of my own and turned to turn off the light. I noticed the light was nearer to him.

"I'll shut it off" I said and reached for the light. He pulled me to his side and I looked him in the eyes.

"It's no use denying…we want each other…" Syaoron said looking at my mouth and I opened them to breathe. He gently turned his head and I didn't stop him as our lips met and I knew I only encouraged when I dug my hands into his hair.

It was now or never to me…I felt him lay me on the bed.

His mouth covered mine again, I felt his tongue thrust into my mouth and his hand slid up my spine. I felt it change direction and headed to the front of my shirt. I closed my eyes as his hands cupped my breast. He could work miracles if his hands always felt this good. I felt like I was heaven. He continued working his magic until I finally noticed that I had no clothes on and neither did he!

I panicked and tried to shut my legs that he was between

"It'll be okay…" he said softly and entered me without further delay…

I held back the tears as I gripped him hard. It hurt…if it hurt so much at this moment I never wanted to experience it again….

I felt tears enter my eyes as he hauled me against him. Never felt such wonder feelings with such pain…suddenly when he started to move again the pain subsided and a wondrous flame built up inside me. I suddenly found his rhythm and moved against him. Each time he plunged deeper I felt closer and closer to the flame!

"God!" Syaoron groaned and I felt the flame envelop me. I collapsed…

I looked up at him to find him sound asleep. I smiled a little and felt the sore muscles start. I laid next to him and pulled the blanket over us…

For sure tomorrow there would be hell to pay…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/n: Uh Oh! What happens tomorrow morning…or they day after? Next tym…For sure the next chapter will release by Friday! REVIEW PLZ!

10


	9. Is That Too Much I'm Asking For?

A/N: I know every one is curious about the day after so here it is! This starts the roller coaster ride all right! REVIEW!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 9: Is That Too Much I'm Asking For?

I awoke the next day early and had seated myself in front of the television set. Seriously I wasn't even paying attention to the news but at Syaoron's face. He slept like a baby and looked very peaceful.

He groaned and I focused my attention back to the TV set.

"What the…" Syaoron muttered and I turned around with a small smile, "Up?"

"Yea…" He said slowly and collapsed on the bed again. I could tell he was searching for a topic as well. The uncomfortable level reached again and I stood to go into the kitchen, "Do you want coffee?"

"Sure!" He said and I heard him get up from the bed and close the bathroom door.

A nervous rush filled me as I quickly arranged his coffee and placed it on the table for him. Trying to keep myself busy I straightened the room up ad packed my stuff.

It must have been minutes before I realized I'd done all I could and had only to await his company now…twirling my fingers I awaited his company…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoron was thoroughly surprised t how they had acted last night…or rather he had…

As the warm spray wok his body to its full senses he started to regret last night. Now he and Sakura couldn't be "cool" anymore…there would be a "barrier" of tension around them now…unless she was okay with what they did and forgive him…

Stepping out of the shower he dried his hair with an extra towel and realized it was the one she used. Her scent was everywhere on it dulling his senses. Shaking off the thought he continued to dry himself and dress quickly. Obviously she'd be waiting for him before they caught some breakfast.

Dressing quickly he hopped out of the sheets he'd dragged in and stopped.

He picked it up slowly and groaned.

"She's never going to forgive me!" Syaoron groaned aloud as he stared at the tiny bloodstain.

She'd been a damn virgin!

Syaoron bunched up the sheets and tossed it in the bathroom garbage. Up his stuff he hesitated to open the door. He prayed whatever laid in front was not BAD!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The door finally opened and I eyed him as he came in without looking at me. He quickly but his stuff away, picked up his coffee and was silent. I stood to go get another cup and felt my sore muscles refusing. Ignoring the soreness I walked forwards anyways past him to the coffeepot.

"Sakura…" he started and I stopped. 'What would he say?'

"About last night…"

"Yeah…" I answered softly.

'We have to talk about…" Syaoron said and I sat next to him as he expected me to.

"All right" I said and looked at him. I couldn't back down now… when here was everything laid out flat and needed decisions.

"I'm sorry…" Syaoron said

"For what?" I quickly answered jerking my head up. 'Was he actually only sorry?'

"For yesterday…" Syaoron said incredulously, "Don't you expect one?"

"Of course not!" I said confused and he looked at me just as lost.

"But Yuna made me apologize?"

I felt hurt hit my heart full force! How could he think of her at this moment?

"I'm not her!" I stated plainly.

"Thank God…" Syaoron said, "Well then…" he went all cheerfully again to see me not quite as happy as he.

"So…we're okay?" Syaoron asked

"Of Course…" I answered, "We were both consenting adults…right/"

"Yeah…" Syaoron said with a smile.

I continued to stare into my coffee until I felt his arm wrap around me.

"We'll be okay…" Syaoron said and I didn't quite understand that quote yet…

"Syaoron…you still love her don't you?" I asked all of a sudden.

"Who?"

"Yuna…" I said quietly and I felt him nod.

"I do…very much…" He added

"Why don't you just give her up like she gave you up?" I suggested

"Love's not that easy!" Syaoron said with a small grin

"It could be if you'd let go of your fantasy…" I said looking at him.

"Maybe…" Syaoron said and picked up his cell phone, "let's go home…"

I nodded but I wanted to finish my thoughts for him…He didn't deserve to love someone who couldn't love him quite the same…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

We were silent the whole way back…there wasn't anything to say except simple comments made when each of us asked a question. The awkward silence bugged me. Trying to read the paragraph of the book I'll never finish I realized it was hopeless.

"Sir?"

Syaoron glanced up at the man briefly.

"We're landing"

I sighed a sigh of GREAT relief. No more awkward silence.

"Ready to go home?" Syaoron asked as I slid my book back into my book bag.

"Yes…very…" I agreed and stared out the little window to my left.

I was going home…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So…" Syaoron started, "I guess we better get you home."

I nodded and followed suit to a car that waited for us. Putting our things into the back I nodded a thanks to the driver who opened the door for Syaoron and me.

"Syaoron…"

"Hmm?" he looked at me and I looked at him directly as well.

"Its time you let go…she obviously doesn't care about you or what would happen to you!" I said looking at him

Syaoron sighed, "it's not easy Sakura…"

"But Try!" I insisted and looked at him. He kept glancing around trying to ad void this discussion and how typical it was!

Just like every other male when he was trapped he frantically searched for a way around.

"I will…" Syaoron said and firmly looked away.

"Why don't you start with going out with other women or something?" I probed

"Why can't you keep your comments to yourself!" Syaoron said finally fed up.

"I was just suggesting ways…"

"Look Sakura…we had a one night stand…that's the end okay! I'm going to get Yuna back and everything will be okay!"

I gave him a cold stare, "that's it…you're weak…"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that; I'm YOUR BOSS!" Syaoron said raising his voice.

"Well I wouldn't want a boss who so stubborn like you to not notice how dumb he's being!" I shouted. I was holding back tears…how dare he think all that was in the hotel was a one-night thing! I had truly felt love and went for it only to end like this?

He was obviously mad since he refused to say anything else. When we reached my place I refused his hand when he opened the door and opened my own door.

"Sakura…" he started angrily

"Leave it Li!" I said angrily. Obviously the Yi temper was very much alive in me!

I stalked away with my stuff and looked back.

"We'll talk when you get more sense into your brain!" I said with my "YI" authority voice. I dismissed him curtly as I would to anyone lower than me and started to my apartment.

"Dammit Sakura!" Syaoron yanked my hand back and I caught my balance before tipping. Angrily I faced him and felt his lips on mine.

I shoved him away once I thought of how he thought of me! A common whore he could get his sexual frustrations out on!

"God!" Syaoron said and slapped me across the face.

I held the tears back as I glared at him.

"Bastard!" was all I could whisper as I ran towards the apartment in pain from my cheek and heart. God! I was so dumb…I should've listened to Tomoyo.

"Sakura…" Syaoron started the cursed. He felt so damn bad! He just slapped her…

Turning around he noticed the driver taking in this whole scene.

"Not a word of this or you'll die!" Syaoron snarled, "Get out of here!"

The driver quickly started the car and left while Syaoron ran up the steps to the second floor.

"Sakura!" Syaoron shouted as he noticed she had opened her door and was pushing herself through. He lunged and caught the door before she could slam it.

"Leave me alone!" I said and Syaoron saw they hurt and pain beneath my cold glare.

"Sakura…" Syaoron said

I backed away and dropped my bags in the living room. "I'll call the cops!"

"I own the cops!" Syaoron said with a faint smile.

"Don't think you're so big because you're rich, and famous…and one of the five powers!"

"How do you know that?" Syaoron asked

"Who doesn't!" Sakura shouted and pointed to the door.

"Get out!" Syaoron went to the door and locked it shut. He walked right up and pulled me to the sofa.

"We're going to talk this out…"

"There's nothing to talk about! You're a fool and I'm stupid for thinking you weren't!" I proclaimed and struggled to get him to release my wrist.

"NO!" Syaoron said and made me face him, "We're going to talk about why I can't let her go…"

"WHY THEN?" I asked frustrated. Everything was always Yuna this…Yuna that!

"Because she reminds me of someone I went to prom with…"

"What?" I asked. This man was truly too unbelievable to be true.

"She was funny, soft, nice and great!" Syaoron said. "Of all the women I dated only Yuna has ever come so close to such a lady…"

"Then why don't you find this person and ask her out/" I asked. Men these days! Couldn't they use logic?

"I tried but I never knew her well…she was my cousin's friend!" Syaoron said, "I never saw her again…"

"Prom Pictures?"

"We didn't take any…" Syaoron said softly.

"Then why, Mr. Li; can you not just go on and look for another who resembles this "mystery" girl even more?"

"Because I haven't been able to!"

"Have you dated all the women in China?" I asked

"No!"

"Then you hadn't been trying! With all your money and influence you can find her!"

"I'm Not trying to find Cinderella!'

"Well no duh! You don't even have a shoe that's going to fit her!" I said crossly.

Syaoron sighed.

"Well now that you've explained yourself you may go!" I said and looked away from him getting up from where he sat me.

"You have a nice place…"

"Thank you…" I said and looked at him from beneath my eyelashes. He was so hard not to stay mad at…whatever he's done…I just couldn't stay mad at him…

"I'm also sorry about what I called out night…"

"No!" I argued, "Perhaps it's best left that way!"

"NO!" Syaoron sighed and pulled me against him.

"Syao…"

His mouth descended on mine and I was lost to thoughts. I so wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt me but this embrace…it was swallowing reason from me.

"Stop…" I said and pushed his hand away.

Clink….

I looked to see what dropped and I saw his watch on the ground.

"You broke my watch," he said as he picked it up.

"If you hadn't attacked me…"

"Do you know how much this costs?" he asked looking at me.

"No…"

"It costs four of your paychecks!"

"Then I'll pay for half since you assaulted me and caused this…" I said

"If I withhold two paychecks how will you live?" Syaoron asked.

"Fine I'll pay through small payments…" I decided.

"Why don't you pay it all right now?"

"How?" I asked. I certainly didn't have that kind of money with me!

"Like this!" Syaoron said and swooped his head down to capture mine.

He deepened the kiss and parted my lips with his tongue. I parted the without further urging and fell into the void without looking back.

I wrap my arms around his neck and pushed myself closer. He didn't wait any longer as he picked me up and opened the closest door to the hallway

"No…" I protested but started giggling as he soon realized it was a closet.

"Last one to the right" I said and continued laughing until he covered my mouth with his in a deep kiss. Tossing me on the bed he quickly slid my jacket off without breaking the kiss.

I wasn't about to let him do all the work this time as I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled at his tie.

"You're killing me!" he joked and allowed me to remove his jacket, shirt and tie. Covering me once more he traced my figure lightly with one hand while the other slowly unbuttoned my shirt.

"What the hell…" he muttered when he noticed I wore a tank top underneath my shirt. I bit my lip to keep from laughing but laughter was the last thing in my mind when he cupped my breast. I felt my body jerk towards his touch and I inhaled sharply.

It didn't quite feel this good last night…

"Not there!" Syaoron whispered as my hands readjusted themselves on his lap, "Anywhere but there…"

Innocently I placed my hands on his chest instead and made him fall over while I pinned him underneath.

I raised an eyebrow when he looked at me in surprise. I lowered my lips to his and he nudged my skirt higher. I felt his hands play around my waist and didn't even realize it when he had pinned me under again and was lowering himself to my breasts. I quickly covered them and gave him a look.

He smiled and gently moved my hands giving me a hard kiss. As I was relatively distracted I didn't notice when his hands had started massaging my breasts and was gently teasing my nipple.

"Syao…"

I fidgeted underneath him and nearly screamed when his lips brushed against the tip of my nipple.

He gently let it through his teeth as I realized my body was utterly doing nothing I wanted it to and I happened to be pushing against him to offer more. He took the invitation and let his tongue do, as my body demanded him to.

Squirming underneath his touch I tried to catch my breath but to no anvil. With the clever way he moved; there was no catching my breath.

I stiffened when I felt his hand on my thigh traveling up and clamped my legs together. I didn't want to go through the same pain as yesterday…it'd really hurt and I still was sore…

"Syaoron…No…" I whispered. He merely kissed me silent again and gentled his touch as he gently caressed me gently down there. I swallowed slightly trying to awaken my dry throat.

"it won't hurt this time…" Syaoron promised and I nodded not totally convinced. He gently kissed me and entered with one clean thrust. I inhaled sharply to notice nothing but a burning flame that would not be quenched.

I buried my head as I found his rhythm and followed him into release….

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I never asked you…you seem to know so much of me but I know nothing of you" Syaoron said holding me close against him.

"Oh?" I asked toying with his biceps.

"Yeah…" Syaoron said busy twirling my hair. I looked up at him and sighed, "What would you like to know?"

"Who's in your family?"

"My parents are dead, I lived with my aunt and her daughter, who recently married and I have an older brother who seems to have disappeared."

"Oh?"

"That's it…"

"Oh?"

"Stop saying that!" I said annoyed and he kissed me on the forehead lightly.

"That sounds like a nice tiny family"

"Yeah…for an immediate one…who knows out of immediate how many there can be!" I muttered and he laughed.

"So your Japanese right?"

"Half…I'm also Half-Chinese…my mother's side"

"Oh?"

"Any importance?"

"Not that I care of!" I stated. I was trending on dangerous grounds here.

"You know Yuna's birthday is coming up soon…"

"Oh?" I whispered. Here we were again; back at the beginning.

I wondered if he'd ever get over her…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/n: poor Sak!

O well REVIEW for sure too!

I worked hard!

Plus I decided that they're willfrom this point on be no more holding back on Lemon scenes so id they make u uncomfortable I'm sorry. It is Rather Mature for a reason!

7


	10. Happy Birthday!

A/N: Okay here's the chapter you all waiting for…for all we know this could decide the outcome of the next few chapters… lolz

REVIEW PLZ!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 10: Happy Birthday!

March 31

I wandered aimlessly down the aisles looking many different gifts. I had come today only because Syaoron insisted I help…with Yuna's present…

I had sighed and refused to go to her Birthday party with him. If she were the youngest princess it would mean I'd have to risk getting caught…and I couldn't afford that!

"Ready" Syaoron asked

"Did you really need me here?" I asked with a sigh. I could never disobey something when he gave me those eyes but…

"Yeah" Syaoron said and wrapped an arm around my waist. "I couldn't do it without you"

"Stupid…" I mumbled and he laughed when he head that.

"Try not to cause a scene!" I whispered as many now started noticing THE SYAORON LI was here.

"I'm not," He said with a grin.

I wandered away from him in an attempt to disassociate myself with him. It was to bad he wouldn't let me go.

"Stay still or I'll cause a scene"

"As if…" I hissed and pushed his hands off me.

"I'll kiss you" Syaoron said looking directly at me to convey the fact that he would do it through his eyes. I stiffened and glared before occupying my thoughts with other things.

I'm going to ignore him!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Sak…" Syaoron sighed, "Why are you so scared to stand next to me?"

"You cause too much gossip!" I stated, "Besides if you want to get back with Yuna you'd better not be talked about with another women…" I muttered.

"God Sak…you worry to much!" Syaoron said

"And you don't worry enough!" I stated back and turned crossly away again. If his head wanted to float in glory of this he could have it himself. He was after all just using me so he doesn't seem to be sulking!

Plus stupid me! I'm being led around like this but I never say NO!

How could such a highborn person such as myself sink to this level because I'm…attracted to him!

My mother would be so ashamed of me…she raised me to give orders not take them…

"I'm a total failure…" I muttered under my breath and looked up to see him observing me.

"You had three different face going on your face," He finally said after a while, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I said dully and dragged him towards the office. "We have to get back to work! Break's over!" I insisted and he loosened his hold and let me drag him. I didn't stop till we were in front of the building and noticed I had been the one causing the scene.

"Syaoron!" I shouted and glared daggers at him. He merely smiled and looked at me in merriment. "You're the one who insisted…"

"You could've told me not to!"

"I could've…should've…didn't" He concluded

"Why you little!" I gave him a very "highborn" glares that shot fear through my guards before. He seemed a bit surprised but relaxed again. Gently he grabbed me by the waist and guided me inside. He leaned over and kissed me to take the expression off my face and ignored the stares of his workers.

I was humiliated!

I stalked away as soon as we reached ground level and headed to my office

"Sak…" Syaoron said and I threw a paperclip at him, "Leave me alone!" I said crossly.

"Why are you so mad?"

"Because you've done everything possible to ruin my image…I don't care if you go around acting like a…a… sugar daddy but don't drag the name slut over my forehead!"

Syaoron stared at me and asked quietly, "Is that how you think they're portraying us?"

"Yes!" I shouted. I was so mad yet…there was a part who just wanted to run into his arms and have him tell me I was okay…

"It's not like that…they're just curious because Yuna has announced that we're on break and They just want to see if I'm suffering…"

"I'm not to be used to cover your sorry ass" I stated and sat on my desk putting my head into my hands

"I'm not using you Sakura…"

"Then what do you call it?" I asked looking at him. I was sick of this game he and I were stuck playing.

"Syaoron…Why do you fight so hard to keep her if she doesn't want to stay there?"

He was silent and my phone was ringing. With a sigh I turned away from him and answered the hone in a different tone then we were speaking in.

"Thank you…" I said and hung up. I gathered a few things and handed him a folder.

"Due to missing him the other day, Mr. Tang has made the trip to see you himself." I said dully and handed him all his supplies. I took the present for Yuna and set in upon his desk.

"Have a nice meeting…" I said and started to gather up my stuff

"You're not coming?" Syaoron asked,

"Why should I? I asked and kept packing my stuff. "I'm not needed for this meeting…"

"Where are you going?" Syaoron asked

"Home" I stated and headed out the door, "see you tomorrow…sir"

Syaoron stared at my back. I could feel his eyes as they bore a hole through my back basically.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Ah, Mr. Li"

Syaoron looked up to see Mr. Tang.

"Zhou Yun… do we really have to be so formal?" Syaoron questioned

"Of course not Xaiolang" Zhou Yun said with a grin.

"We did all go to school together" Syaoron acknowledge.

"Yeah…but you're still younger…" Zhou Yun smiled

"That just means I'll live longer than you" Syaoron said with a grin.

"Whatever!" Zhou Yun scoffed, "You sister Fumei never gave me second glance though."

"I heard you offered for her?" Syaoron said tenuously.

"I did…. But she wants to marry Ming, Shun Xin" Zhou Yun confirmed

"Oh? What's the rush to settle anyways?"

"I'm the last heir like you Syaoron" Zhou Yun said with a smile, "Don't you get pressure to get marry?"

Syaoron shook all those lectures from his mind and looked at Zhou Yun, "Let's not bring that up!"

"Well…I already got one…she's pretty and they say very decent…the connection's great too!"

"Who is this person?" Syaoron asked

"I never met her…" Zhou Yun said truthfully

"Then why are you marrying her?" Syaoron asked incredulously at this man's thinking

"She fit the criteria I was after and besides being the only son-in-law to the Yi's benefit e since I'm marrying their inheritor"

"That's right…" Syaoron said after a while, "I heard the older brother disappeared leaving the handling of the clan to the girl right?"

"Yeah…so if I marry her, I'll get control of the once "unstoppable" Yi's!"

"You know how my family is with the Yi's" Syaoron stated

"I know" Zhou Yun said, "but it's not like she's going to be your wife!" Zhou Yun laughed.

"Say…You are attending Yuna's birthday party right?" Zhou Yun asked, "She told everyone you two were on break but you're still going to her birthday right?"

"Yeah…" Syaoron said. Suddenly that brought up an image of Sakura.

"Say…let me see your fiancée…"

Zhou Yun grinned, "I was worried the other day when rumors started that she had disappeared and I had to go check it out…turns out she's on business!"

"Oh? Is that why you blew off our meeting?" Syaoron teased, "Is she really worth it?"

"Course…she's a rare beauty you won't find anywhere else!" Zhou Yun said digging into his pocket, "I can't wait for the wedding night!"

Syaoron took the picture from his hands and looked at the picture. Shock ran through him as he continued to stare at the photo. Slowly he handed the photo back to Zhou Yun and looked at him.

"Zhou Yun…I'm sorry but I suddenly remembered other things I needed to take care of" Syaoron said, "maybe another time?"

"What/" Zhou Yun laughed, "are you telling me you're blowing me off now?"

Syaoron shook his head, "it's urgent! I'll have someone show you out"

"Okay…" Zhou Yun said lost.

Syaoron stalked out of the office and was walking down the hall when Mizuho spotted him.

"Mr. Li?"

"Yes?" Syaoron asked masking his anger quickly.

"If you see Sakura could you tell her happy birthday? Her birthday is tomorrow right?"

Syaoron nodded and his eyes widened. Was that why she was so pissed…because he didn't remember although she mentioned it that night at her apartment?

Syaoron cursed. The whole time she was explaining her family why didn't he get the hint there was more than it seemed. Of course her brother disappeared and nothing that mattered to her was her clan!

Syaoron rushed to his car and drove towards her house. When he got his hands on her…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: Uh-oh! This can't be good huh? Well find out what exactly will happen between these two! Find out the latest on Friday…I think lolz…

4


	11. I Didn't Mean 2 Fall 4 U

A/N: Okay I'm only updating this super fast becuz it's a very short chapter!

When I say Short It's short! Review Anyway!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 11: I Didn't Mean To Fall For You

I slowly got up to open the door when the insistent knocks wouldn't cease three minutes ago.

"What?" I questioned when I saw Syaoron. He didn't look too happy to see me but neither was I!

"You've been lying to me!" Syaoron growled standing outside her doorstep in anger.

"Lying?" I asked pissed at him again, "Tell me what I've been lying about?"

"Oh don't act as if you don't know YI, Sakura?" Syaoron said sarcastically.

My eyes only widened for a second before I clenched my hand into a tight fist.

"How did you find out?"

"You're fiancé is Mr. Tang!" Syaoron pointedly said, "Is that why you were avoiding the meeting?"

Something in the back of my mind suddenly remembered whom my aunt had betrothed me to. I had no idea it was Mr. Tang!

"Not speaking…I've found you out!" Syaoron said rudely, "How dare you tell me your last name is Kinomoto and it really was none other than the hated Li's most hated enemy…" Syaoron sneered, "Now I know why Li's hate Yi's!"

I have had enough of this. Before I could fully realize it my palm connected to his cheek and I saw his face snap back with a force.

" So I didn't tell you the whole truth! BIG DEAL!" I screamed, "it doesn't matter to you but Kinomoto is my father's last name who is a Japanese!"

Syaoron was silent so I continued through the tears that blurred my vision of his face.

"I told you, I don't care about my YI side and yes my family is small as I told you! So tell my Mr. Li! What did I lie about? My name really is Sakura if you're wondering!"

"I…" Syaoron started. I didn't give him a chance. I was sick of this game. No matter how much I loved him I deserved better treatment than this!

"I was running away from my fiancé when I ended up here, it was never my intention to purposely come work for you nor was it any of my intention to get involved with you!" I let the tears come as the tumbled down my cheek whether I wanted it to come or not.

"But fate would hate me so much to place me within you and I was stupid enough to think a Li wasn't so bad as they say and I stupidly fell in love with a bastard like you!"

I wiped my tear with my left arm and looked at him as the highborn Yi I was. I never looked anywhere but into his eyes as I said the next line.

"I loved you…but I won't be treated this way any longer, I quit…" With that I dismissed him with a regal nod that the five powers used towards one another. It was meant to have respect for the other person yet regarded them as a rival. I shut the door and locked it while he was still in shocked. I ran into my bedroom and fell onto my bed where he and I laid a mere two days ago. I let the tears flow and cursed the day I was ever born into this family and fate.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Syaoron was stunned at that speech she gave him and when he finally left he felt a old familiar ache of dullness sink into his life. Closing his eyes he told himself she'd come back tomorrow and everything would be all right because…they understood each other now.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Next Day

Syaoron walked in ready to apologize about yesterday…only to find her not there. Mizuho came in and was as surprised. "Wow…is she taking the day off for her birthday?"

Syaoron groaned. He'd forgotten in all his anger yesterday that today was her birthday. Mizuho sensing the tension left the room and wondered why their boss was acting so weird.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Syaoron grumbled. He could be using a replacement right about now instead of doing all this work himself. He cursed Sakura for doing this to him.

Suddenly the phone rang

"Yeah?" Syaoron asked.

"Wow! I expected you're Secretary to answer!" Zhou Yun's voice came through the line.

"She's sick!" Syaoron lied

"Oh…Well I thought you could afford a replacement…"

"I don't need one" Syaoron bit out, "she's coming back!"

'I hope' he added in silently.

"Well I was just wondering if we should expect you at Yuna's birthday today…"

"It's only April 1st" Syaoron said

"She had to celebrate it three days early because her father's taking her to Taiwan tomorrow"

"I'll be there!" Syaoron said fighting off the image of Sakura confessing and disapproving Yuna.

He sighed as he rested his head onto his hands and still he couldn't believe that Sakura was a Yi…

"It's okay if she's only the cousin to the main branch right? She's the branch family…isn't she" Syaoron questioned silently. He had forgotten to ask how important a Yi she is…

Syaoron pushed away form his desk and paced. God! How could he accuse her of lying when she didn't really lie…but told half the truths…?

"Dammit Sakura…" Syaoron swore.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

I knew I couldn't just stay here forever but…I needed a new job. I sighed, some part of me told me I needed to go help him get through today…after all it was busy day today at the office.

"Don't you dare sink!" I muttered to myself and told my body to sit here and watch TV.

I looked at the time and knew he'd probably be heading to his precious Yuna's birthday party now. I bit back tears.

It wasn't fair! She was from one of the five powers as well so why could he like her and not me!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Syaoron scowled again. He hated this. His parents were here and his sisters everyone was fussing about the boy they haven't seen in so long. On top of that Yuna was avoiding him. Syaoron for once wanted to ditch this whole farce and just go to Sakura…. but he can't…since she's pissed at him.

Syaoron took another long drink and decided he'd go over to Yuna…give her present to her and leave…better than suffering here!

"Syao…" Yuna greeted coolly as he approached her.

"Here's your present…I got to run," He said quickly.

"Figures…" Yuna said with a yawn and took it without anything else.

Syaoron felt a little angry since Sakura had been right, whether he bought her the necklace or ring (he bought both) she'd not care or thank him. Syaoron felt a little relieved that he'd only given her the Necklace and was waiting to give her the ring when he was going to propose today…sadly he wasn't in the mood.

Pissed beyond pissed he left without telling his mother or sisters.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/n: Great huh? Now how will it ever be S+S…then again I never said it was an S+S fic…lolz!

3


	12. Yi Or No Yi

A/N: I promised to tell you what happens to this unlucky pair so here we go again!

Review! Plz! Because I didn't update at all since Tuesday I've decided to upload two chapters to this story for the loss of three days and Our Story will get two chapters as well! Review at the end of all two chapters or for every single one to tell me how you think of each chapter! Which will make me extremely happy that you enjoy each chapter!

PLZ REVIEW though! It is after all those reviews that actually make me write!

Feedback is what I crave! LOLZ

On with the story!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 12: Yi Or No Yi

3 weeks since incident…

" What?" Syaoron grumbled to the intruder.

"Sir…"He looked up to see a nervous Mizuho standing at the doorway, "shouldn't you get a replacement until Sakura's feeling better?"

"She's coming back!" Syaoron said softly.

"I know but to take the load off you working so hard…"

"She's COMING BACK!" Syaoron snapped looking at Mizuho who was stricken.

She fled in fright.

Syaoron sighed and took off his glasses. She was stubborn all right. She hadn't come back in three weeks and he must admit…he was pretty stubborn for not just calling her up to apologize as well.

Setting his head onto his desk his vision cleared to the ring he intended to give to Yuna three weeks ago. Picking it up he fingered the engraved letters on the inside of the band.

To the one I love: Forever with you… 

Syaoron groaned as he clenched the ring. Why was he worried for her wasn't she one of the powers as well? She didn't need his money! She should be rich enough!

Syaoron closed his eyes as he kept picturing her innocent smile…her sweet confession.

Syaoron looked up all of a sudden and damned himself for his stupidity.

"God!" He cursed and looked at his schedule. He had two appointments and it was only afternoon…

Glancing back at the pile of work he still had to do he put his glasses back on and tried to concentrate. His eyes strayed yet again to the ring and he picked it up walking out.

"Xue Er!" Syaoron shouted to the nearest secretary her knew. "Cancel all my meetings!"

"But!" she protested

"Do it!" Syaoron said and ran to the elevator.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

I was miserable. I wanted to see him and apologize for my behavior, even if it wasn't my fault. I felt my head lean down in disappointment that h hadn't needed me for three weeks and felt stupid that I was in such a state for a man who didn't care. I shut my eyes tight and didn't care anymore. He was probably happy with Yuna at the moment and I was just a fleeting fling!

Standing I started to dress and threw on a business suit did my hair in a messy bun and grabbed my glasses. I had to see him…for I don't know what reason…he had destroyed all reason the moment I met him anyways!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Syaoron rang the doorbell to Sakura's apartment. Softly he banged then frustration came out and he kicked the door.

"Damn you Sak…. I came all this way and…"

"Hey!"

Syaoron glanced up to see a lady in a bathrobe and hair curlers around her,

"Ya know she went to work right? She was dressed and off!"

"Thanks" Syaoron mumbled and walked towards his car…he was too late…she already left for a new position…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

I rushed into the office to see Mizuho's surprised look that turned to happiness.

"Where have you been girl!" Mizuho asked with relief

I rushed past her without answering and headed to the office.

"He's not there" Xue Er informed

I stopped then, "why not?"

Xue Er shrugged lazily, "I wouldn't know, he rushed out of here in a rush and I thought he'd had enough of working for the day!"

Sadness flooded my heart; I had a pretty good idea where he would be today. With a tiny sigh I still went into his office and looked round. Although it was hard to admit, I missed this place.

Tracing the desk to fill the gap in my heart I swallowed a lump in my heart, I heard the door open behind me and I expected Mizuho to tell me I was crazy!

I turned to see him standing at he door.

"I…" I started to say but I saw him close the door and lock it. I swallowed and watched him approach me.

"How are you…" I asked stupidly

"How are you!" he added and pulled me into his arms, "Sorry"

My eyes widened at that, I could tell it was very hard for him to admit a mistake. I nodded immediately. I knew I was dumb but I just wanted this peace…

Holding him tight I wanted to believe in happy endings for once…but I knew this would never be one.

I backed out of the embrace first and I sat on his desk.

"Saku…" he whispered and held my hand tightly. He searched my eyes and I searched his. I wasn't sure what he was looking for in my eyes but I sure as hell wasn't sure what I was looking for either.

"I'm tired of running after the impossible Sakura" Syaoron said after a long pause, "So…won't you marry me?"

My breath caught, my figure stiffened and god knows what else happened. All I could think of was the words he just uttered to me.

I searched his eyes now…for something I knew of now, sincerity.

I found nothingness instead and I looked away in pain. I didn't want to be a rebound if he couldn't have Yuna. God! I didn't want for him to love me this way…it was too easy…

I said they only thing I could think of when he held my hands tight for a response.

"Why?"

Syaoron hesitated and that was all I needed to feel the doubt float freely into my feelings. I didn't want a love based only on me…what would happen if he found his later?

I swallowed another huge lump in my throat. I told myself it was better now than I get more attach and lose later…

"Because…I've realized something ion the past three weeks…" Syaoron started. He looked away from me and I watched as he directed his gaze to his hands.

"I've realized how empty and bleak my life is when you aren't there." He paused and looked at me. "Thank you Sakura…. you've made me realize that if the other cant love you then it's truly not love to hold…"

I nodded dumbly; I couldn't believe he understood anything that day I was blinded with anger and jealousy was seething I those words I said.

"I realized that Yuna was like that…she toyed and watched as I dumbly chased her" Syaoron smiled a little and let out a slight chuckle, "I guess you could say I was whipped to stay there…"

"Yeah you were…" I started looking at him, "I just wanted you to realize that"

"Well I guess it takes three weeks for a hard headed man like me!" Syaoron said with a tiny smile.

"I guess…" I added, "I guess it takes this long to be able to forgive you as well"

"Really?"

"I thought I wouldn't catch you…" I started.

"I went to your apartment and your neighbor told me you went to work…I thought I had truly lost you…"

I smiled a little softly and I looked away from him. Staring at my hands I realized somewhere along the way that I truly just wanted to be with him…I loved him and there was nothing I could do about it…this was what was worth living for right?

"I'll think about it…" I said after a long pause in our conversation.

"When will you tell me about your answer?"

"When I come back…" I decided and got up.

"You're going?" Syaoron asked hesitantly

I nodded my reply and watched as he also rose from his slouch and stood. I realized he didn't know what to say after a while so I helped him out.

"Bye…" I said softly and wrapped my arms around his neck. Gently, I pulled his lips to mine and applied a little pressure to his. He reacted almost instantly and I allowed him to take and not take myself. When the kiss had exhausted some, I pulled away.

"Sakura…"

"It's a office to work at Syaoron" I said with a tiny smile, "Do you really think you'll be able to work again if we did that here?"

"Yes" Syaoron replied quickly but I shook my head. Men's! They relied when they knew it was something they loved.

"Come on!" I said and pulled him to his desk "get to work! I doubt you'll get anything done if we do what you're thinking on your desk! I'm pretty sure you'll spend time reminiscing about it!"

"But I'll think about it if we don't…"

"Hush!" I proclaimed softly and looked at him directly," maybe when I decide okay?"

"Yeah…" Syaoron said almost sadly ad turned to his work pile.

I didn't look back as I headed out the door and to the elevator. I ignored the stares I received and continued on my way down. It was Syaoron's fault I didn't care anymore since he got me so used to being the center of gossip!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hong Kong, China

Sonomi stared out the window feeling no better than the afternoon when the whole Yi household was turned upside down looking for the heir. Twice, no three times in her lifetime had this happen.

It had started when Nadeshiko had returned from Japan and confided in Sonomi of her Japanese man. Although Sonomi protested and even told the elders to stop Nadeshiko's nonsense of marrying a Japanese man her Japanese man had come and stole her away in the middle of the night. The whole house was in an uproar the next morning only to find out that she was, yet again in Japan and happily married.

The second was dealt in anger as she herself searched for Touya who disappeared in the middle of the morning while on a walk with his "wife". It seemed not suspicious until they didn't return and that was it. No trace was found and he didn't send any clue of where he was.

Sonomi sighed, she had trusted that she could control Sakura to become the best only to have the girl, who was they're last hope flee during the afternoon naps. She still hadn't been found but everyone was keeping an eye out for ether her of Touya. A few weeks ago they were almost caught when Sakura's Fiancé dropped in for an unexpected visit and she herself had to make excuses…that weren't true.

"Damn you Sakura…where are you!" Sonomi muttered underneath her breath.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Different part of Hong Kong

Yuna waltzed into the Ming household. Flinging her brown hair, and scanning the area with her hazel eyes she finally rested them upon a young man with short, spiked black hair and sensuous blue eyes.

"Shun Xin…" she said softly and watched as he glanced up at her. He smiled lightly and ushered her over to a chair.

"Hi sweetie!" He said and kissed her softly on the lips. Yuna smiled and leaned over to see what he was doing.

He shut the book and turned his attention to her. Yuna smiled and felt him pull her up to enter his room. As soon as they got there he immediately kissed her more passionately and Yuna let herself fall onto the bed and she moaned pushing against him. Shun Xin sucked nosily at her neck as she offered it and she didn't hesitate to thrust her breast at him when he worked her bra off of her proper Chinese dress. She smiled in delight as his hands squeezed over her full breasts. This was why she'd rather marry Shun Xin then Syaoron. He paid attention to her and gave her pleasure. She needed a man who would dismiss whatever he did to come fully to her attention.

"Shun Xin?" Yuna quickly covered herself the sound of another's voice and Shun Xin straightened his clothes as well.

Brushing a hand through his hair he opened the door to reveal a girl with lovely light blue eyes. Her black hair was tied into an elaborate design to match her Chinese dress.

"Whose that?"

Yuna smiled and bowed slightly to her.

'Let me introduce you Wu Mei to Yuna"

"The Yuna?" Wu Mei asked looking at the women in front of her. Like everyone said Yuna held an alarming sense of presence in the room and looked as pretty as everyone proclaimed.

"Nice to meet you" Wu Mei bowed lower than the nice bow Yuna gave her.

"Yuna, My sister Wu Mei!" Shun Xin said and watched as Yuna nodded.

Shun Xin looked at the time and sighed.

"I have to go back to work so Wu Mei if you'd entertain Yuna…"

"I will" Wu Mei promised and looked at Yuna.

"So?" Yuna said, "What do you think of your brother and me?"

"It's fine…" Wu Mei said, "At least you can be with the one you choose…unlike us who ha their husband chosen for them!"

"Why? Who do you like?" Yuna asked, "Maybe I can help you!"

" Not even you can help!" Wu Mei said gloomily, "he's engaged already!"

"So?" Yuna insisted, "It's only engagement!"

"But he picked her!" Wu Mei insisted, "After all who would not pick such a woman!"

"Who can this woman and man be?" Yuna asked

"Tang, Zhou Yun!" Wu Mei said softly, "But he's going to marry that Yi Inheritor and together they'll overthrow the other powers easily!"

"This Yi inheritor, I've heard of her but never saw her" Yuna said

"How could you not? Were you not at her coronation?"

"No" Yuna replied, "I was otherwise occupied in Beijing"

"Well…I think I have a picture of her, every man is in love with her!"

" Are you? Since you do have a picture of her!" Yuna teased lightly.

"Certainly not! I despise her for taking my Zhou Yun!" Wu Mei pouted, "After all she's pretty and talented I heard!"

" Really?"

"Yes! And it's Shun Xin who snapped a picture of her! He said she was sexy!"

Yuna hesitated after that and looked at Wu Mei, "Did he really say that?"

Yes! It is his picture!" Wu Mei said miserably.

"Show me immediately!"

Yuna panicked, she never had a rival and she didn't want one now…if she could help it she was going to destroy any opposition to her beauty now! Plus to take out one of the five would increase their family standing as royal family for another 100 year or so!

"Here!" Wu Mei said digging through her brothers' drawer.

Yuna stared at the girl and noticed her sense of presence was very powerful. Her sharp emerald eyes caught Yuna immediately and how she held herself was defiantely of highborn circumstances! Yuna suddenly turned and left.

"Sorry, Wu Mei! I have to run"

The distraught girl showed her pout and Yuna immediately ordered the man to take her to Beijing.

"Ma'am you're father will worry!"

Yuna pouted and knew it'd be true. If she went and told her father she could squeeze money from him as well!

"Fine…. home than!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Beijing (two days later)

I sat on my bed and still working…

"Poor baby!" I thought as I made him suffer two days already. He probably was afraid I wouldn't go back. Tomorrow I'd check on him I decided, he could suffer a day more!

I smiled and cuddled into my blankets.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Yuna smiled softly. He knew where this Yi inheritor was. What she couldn't understand was why she was acting as Syaoron's secretary…unless they were more!

Yuna clenched her fist and held the necklace Syaoron gave her for her birthday. She had purposely put it on for this visit! No one plays with Yuna and gets away with it!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: all right Review and go to the next one!

7


	13. Understandings

A/n: Just start! I said all I needed to say last time!

Just Review!

LOLZ

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 13: Understandings

I felt a bit awkward as I walked into the office the next day. I felt everyone's stare on me and I felt a chill run up my spine. I felt relief as Mizuho approached me with a happy smile.

"Welcome back!" She said with a little hug.

"I thought Mr. Li would go crazy! After all this time he didn't even want to hire a replacement for you and did all the work himself! I could see the weariness in him as she worked all that work!"

Panic drove into me. I could see his dedication to me…so why should I doubt him! Closing my eyes, I felt relief sink into my heart and I thanked Mizuho for that tidbit. He was tough but not tough enough… Peeking into the office quietly I saw him hard at work behind his desk. One hand rested on his head as one wrote furiously. His face sat concentrated on the piece he worked at and his even breathing was the only thing besides his furious writing that moved. I watched him for about five minutes. He was cute…

With a tiny smile I tiptoed to his desk and picked up the pile I usually picked up when I was working for him. He must've seen his work pile leaving for he glanced up. I didn't say or look at him but just headed out to my office.

"Sakura?" he questioned and I bit back a smile and the urge to turn towards him. I placed my hand on the doorknob and opened the door softly. I walked out of his office and before I closed it I stated to him.

"12 as usual"

I heard his tired laugh and felt him lean back against his chair.

"And if I lose?"

"I'll tell you later" I said firmly and shut the door.

Sitting at my desk I felt an unusually happiness bubble inside me and I glanced at the ring I now wore close to me. I smiled softly in memory of the last time I stepped into his office and the things we had talked about two days ago. With a grin I turned my computer on and looked at the clock. I had exactly five hours to complete this stack. It was unusually more than everyday I was used to having but that probably because Syaoron had to do his and mine!

"So sweet" I muttered typing away as soon as my computer loaded and I opened the right program. He had tried to convince himself this whole time that I was coming back. With a grin I started to see if my typing pace was still up in shape!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

11:00

I placed the typed work onto his desk and eleven on the dot and he looked up with a lazy grin.

"Done?" He asked and looked at the clock

"You know it" I grinned and leaned forward, "before the due time"

" What is it?" he asked in a groan of misery.

"I don't expect that much!" I pouted slightly and walked around the desk. I sat myself on his lap and kissed him.

Syaoron dropped whatever he had been concentrating on and wrapped his arms around me. I broke the kiss after I decided it was getting too heated.

"What?" Syaoron asked.

Obviously he wanted more.

"Nothing" I said, "I just wanted to inform you I'd like to be home tonight at 8:30"

"Yeah So?"

"You're going to drop me off!" I Said as a matter-of-factly.

"Oh?" Syaoron looked at me, "is that punishment?"

I nodded seriously and hugged him.

" So my answer?" he asked softly.

"Yes, I'll come back to work…No I can't…because…"

"The family problems?" Syaoron asked toying with a strand of my hair.

I nodded softly and looked at him he sighed and looked at me with a serious face.

"Tell you what, let's both talk to them!" Syaoron said with a little smile, "once we tell them we can plan the wedding okay?"

"Okay" I agreed

"And no more secrets!" Syaoron said

" No more" I repeated.

"Now where were we?"

"Working" I said innocently and got up from his lap.

"Sak!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Beijing 8:00 pm

Yuna crossed the street. She had finally persuaded her dad to let her come to Beijing even though she told her dad she hadn't wanted to marry Syaoron. Yuna had worn her best looking clothes and had gone shopping all morning. She was looking her best! Yuna tossed her hair and flounced across the street to the back entrance she always used when visiting Syaoron. With a smile to the usual security guard she noticed his stunned look.

"What?" Yuna asked

"Miss Yuna?" He asked

"Of course! Who else would come see her darling?" Yuna asked with a slight frown

"But…I thought you cow…you two were gone for?"

"We aren't, " she informed him with a "polite" smile she managed to muster.

"But…the papers" the security guard held up. She snatched it away and read the headline.

Li not even affected by Princess Yuna's dump, Dating again 

She narrowed her eyes on Syaoron kissing his secretary in different photos splayed on front page in Beijing…it never reached Hog Kong or she'd have been here already! . Throwing the papers back at the security guard she noticed Syaoron coming out and managed to place a smile on her face. Usually he worked till late! Maybe he sensed her coming by but her hopes were dashed and her smile wiped off.

He had smiled a smile she'd never seen before…towards his secretary. She also laughed and Yuna got to see a carefree side of the "YI" inheritor.

She watched as Syaoron pulled her into an embrace and kissed her hard.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

I relented as his mouth descended and I wrapped my arms around him pushing slightly.

"Stop!" he muttered and I grinned as I splayed my fingers onto his chest. Guiding one of his hands onto my chest I moan a little as he squeezed gently

"We aren't going to make it to your house if you do that!" Syaoron muttered a little louder.

"We're going to make front page if you don't stop squeezing those!" I countered and laughed.

Syaoron sighed and smiled. I placed a quick kiss on his lips and he bent to open his car.

"Well! Syaoron…I never expected such a relationship with your secretary!" Yuna said rather annoyed.

I glanced up at the same time Syaoron did and we saw he standing there, hazel eyes blazing and feet spread apart in fury. I looked to Syaoron…this was his fight.

" I didn't expect such a greeting" Yuna proclaimed pacing a while as she looked at Syaoron.

"I'm sorry" Syaoron said firmly and held my hand tight. I looked at him and noticed this was a struggle for him. I tighten my grip as well to show support and I felt him loosen his grip in confidence.

"Yuna…did you really think I was going to mope around for you?"

Yuna's expression told that she thought that was exactly what he was going to do!

"I can't keep running after you when you don't want to be caught, it's time for me to be realistic now Yuna…I'm not one to wait forever…I'll take the opportunity to leave your game now…"

"But un!" Yuna said holding onto Syaoron sleeve, "I came to tell you the same thing, no more game's, it's going to be now!" Yuna said

"Really?" Syaoron said, "Is it because you heard I was involved again that you want me back in your game?"

"No! You can announce the wedding, I have no regrets!" Yuna said with an uncertain smile.

" Great! I'll announce Sakura and my wedding soon then, good night Yuna" Syaoron turned away and opened the door for me then went to the other side.

I watched his stony expression as we drove off leaving her. I felt a tint of happiness as he was finally able to brush her off.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Yuna watched as they drove off and clenched her hand in Anger. "Damn you YI! I'll get you…if it's the lasts thing I do I'll get you!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Syaoron stopped in the parking lot and turned off the engine.

"Say Syaoron…" I asked softly. I saw him look at me and I looked at him to meet his gaze.

"What do you want to be next life?"

"Why all of a sudden" Syaoron asked

"Because…" I said slowly and he understood a little. He didn't answer so I got out of the car and shut the door. Slowly I walked away and heard him follow me. Closing my eyes. I ran inside and unlocked my door as fast as I could. Opening the door hard I stepped in and turned around to see him in as well. He closed the door behind him and kissed me hard.

"Anything near you…" He whispered after he broke the kiss and I laid my head on his chest.

"I'd want to be the sky…so no matter where you are, I'm with you…"

Syaoron hug tightened and I knew he understood my feelings for him.

Pulling him closer I kissed him hard and willingly let the desire sweep throughout me.

"I'm tired…." Syaoron said all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry baby?" I said teasingly, "Do you want me to do all the work tonight?"

He eyed me suspiciously and I lowered my lips to the pulse at his neck. Sliding his jacket off I tugged on his tie so he'd follow me. Stopping to remove my shoes I saw him slip out of his and I turned. Kissing him deeply I gently inched my way with him to my bed. Collapsing on the bed I rolled him underneath and made him watch as I softly slid my own jacket off and started to unbutton my blouse really softly.

Syaoron didn't wait any longer as he came to life and slid his warm fingers to cup my breast through the bra.

Moaning gently I took off his tie and busied myself with his buttons.

By now he had freed my shirt and bra and was cupping to his delight. He bent his head and gently licked a nipple.

"Fuck Syaoron…" I whispered and breathed deeply. I finally freed him and I slid my fingers over his chest, purposely stealing the heat emitting off his boy to my cold hands.

"Why you…"

I laughed and I felt his hand pulling my undergarments off already.

"So soon?"

He raised a brow softly and covered my mouth with his. I didn't talk for the rest of the night…I only called his name.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Yuna clenched her cell phone in her hands. She was on the way back to Hong Kong.

"Pick up Dammit!" Yuna cursed.

"Ming resident"

"Wu Mei?"

"This is she…"

"This is Yuna…I need your help…It'll also help you…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/n: REVIEW

Last update for today! Got school tomorrow so plz REVIEW!

5


	14. Happiness Isn't An Option

A/N: Plz REVIEW!

That's all

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 14: Happiness Isn't An Option

"I love you" Syaoron whispered into my ear. I turned to see his smile and I returned it willingly.

"Okay" I said and continued typing.

"Don't I get anything for saying that?"

I grinned as I continued typing away at the report, "Aww… does my baby need a reward?"

"Very much so!" Syaoron agreed.

With a slight smile I turned to give him a kiss. Deepening it I adverted my eyes and pressed the print button. The printer snapped on and the usually sounds of victory echoed through my vacant office.

" Sakura!" Syaoron snapped

"What?" I asked innocently

"How could you be printing when I'm working my skills?" Syaoron asked and I laughed as I put my arms around his neck.

"Because Darling!" I concluded, "I wanted to finish my work and what about yours?"

"It's on hold," Syaoron mumbled and I stood to get the papers and staple them.

"What's left that you have to put it on hold?" I asked curious.

"Just a few things I have to write-up"

I looked at him in surprise, "Hunny! That's why you have a secretary! I take notes!"

"So do you want to do it for me?" Syaoron asked.

"Okay!" I said and headed into his office.

"I love you…" Syaoron said with a sigh

"It'll cost you extra!" I said after sitting on his chair to begin.

"Not so much!" Syaoron said and sat down.

"Alright my queen, what do you want to do today?"

I smiled as I took notes on all the important parts and set it aside. It had taken less than five minutes.

"That was two whole pages!" Syaoron protested at my short-handed note taking.

"Of nonsense!" I concluded and took the notes to my office

""Nonsense!" Syaoron said, "But Mr. Lui secretary typed it all up for the meeting on Friday!"

" So you're going to assume that all she wrote is good? Most of it is BS and 'I' will show 'you' what the outcome of your speech will be without boring the audience half to death!" I said soundly and typed away. I felt his eyes behind me and I typed for maybe five minutes before pressing print. Taking it out I handed to him a half a page of what he was going to say.

"So if I don't get the deal?"

"I will do all in my power to please you in your office!" I said with a smile. I knew he had been dying to try something like that here and when his eyes lit up I knew he was game!

"You're On!" He said with a smirk.

I glanced at my watch and noticed lunch break was a whole hour away.

"So until then why don't YOU amuse me!" I asked

"Your wish is my command!" Syaoron said pulling me into his office.

"Syaoron…I meant…"

He clamped his mouth to silence me and I felt a tiny irritation at that but I also sensed his weariness of today's work. Giving in to the inevitable I deepened the kiss and pulled him onto the ground.

"Sakura…" he warned.

I knew I was trending on dangerous grounds but…I knew he needed it as much as I did. I simply smiled and rubbed my hand against his erection.

"But you started it…" I said and lowered my eyes to the straining of his pants. Gently I unzipped his pants and pulled him out of his boxers.

"Sak…" Syaoron breathed

I ignored it and slid my lips along his length. I felt his response almost immediately and I took that time to allow him to sit up as I placed his hardness into my mouth.

"God Sakura…why/" Syaoron groaned digging his hand into my hair.

"Well…we could…" I started taking him out of my mouth only to find Syaoron shoving my mouth full of his penis again.

"I like it better when you were doing this with your mouth" Syaoron said and I complied. I would say all I wanted to say later.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

I happily dipped my fries into the ketchup. Syaoron looked totally exhausted.

"Hun…did I work you too hard/" I questioned biting into my fries.

He looked at me and pulled me into his lap.

"Aren't you done yet/" he questioned. I sighed and threw the ketchup away as I stuffed the last two fries into his mouth.

"Fine! Let's go!" I stated and walked out side.

Suddenly he grabbed. Me and hugged me tight.

"Are you worried about what Yuna said?" he asked

'Should I be?" I asked looking at him.

"NO!" Syaoron insisted and walked away dragging me by the arm. "After all I'm a Li! She wouldn't oppose one of the powers that was stronger than hers!"

"You're not royalty!" I pointed out and grabbed his arm. I hid my face against his sleeve and knew that although I knew he would one day be the head of the Li's I hadn't told him I was the Head Yi…he probably thought me a branch family member…

After all, everyone knew the Yi had a lady as a head and insulted the clan ever since Touya ran.

" I can't marry you Syaoron…the situation my brother set me in!"

"The engagement to Zhou Yun? It can be undine if you let me talk to him…"

Sakura sighed…she was going to have to tell him sooner of later…maybe later…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You know what to do" Yuna said and parted from Wu Mei who looked confident. Slowly she walked into the Tang household and began to look around.

"Can I help you?"

Wu Mei turned to see just who she came to look for.

"Zhou Yun…"

"Ah…you're The Ming's daughter aren't you?" Zhou Yun asked

Wu Mei nodded happily. He HAD remembered.

"Well lately, I've been hearing awful rumors that your fiancée has left you"

"Her aunt told me differently" Zhou Yun informed with a polite smile.

"Well…I was hoping to dissuade gossip and help you a little. I actually know where she is…and if maybe you talk to her maybe you two could have gossip stopped.

Zhou Yun thought for a while and flipped through his schedule. Nothing had been planned.

"Why not?" Zhou Yun said, "today I'm free, I'm interested to see my fiancée!"

"Great!" Wu Mei agreed, "I'm free today to…but she's in Beijing…"

"That's alright! I'll supply the ride…if you don't mind waiting…"

Wu Mei nodded as he stepped back within to get ready. She had done it! Now all they had to do was wait for Yuna's call. It'd be set up perfectly!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

8:00

Sakura sighed and headed into Syaoron's office.

"Hey, I'm going to head home first okay…I feel a little sick!"

Syaoron glanced up with worry, " Okay but…call me if anything comes up okay?"

"Okay" I said with a small smile and headed out the door. I needed to tell him tonight…but it was always better to warn Tomoyo so she could form some alibi for me. I was going to need help pulling this one off.

The queasiness in my stomach lurched again. I didn't like this one bit…It must've been that coffee Mizuho brought me…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"She just leaf…by herself…surly she's headed home" a voice said

"Perfect…I'll set up soon then!" Yuna replied, 'good job on the medicine you threw in"

"Of course..."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..……………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/n: uh-oh!

Short chappie but this story's full of the so I update a lot faster!

LOLZ  
Review for me!

4


	15. The Beginning Of The End

A/N: REVIEW! That's it! Oh, SORRY for making everyone wait! But I've been Sick then my inspiration went away and I couldn't force myself to continue to write for a while. But now I think I can! PLEASE IF U ALREADY HAVEN'T READ: **Everything 4 the 1 I can't have sequel Fantasy Corp. Miracles happen! **

_I'm truly sorry I forgot to mention to some of the fans of Everything 4 the 1 I can't have! They probably don't know since it's named differently but please read!_

All right back to the story!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 15: The Beginning Of The End?

10:00 pm

I picked up the phone. I'd have to Tell Tomoyo of this expected marriage first!

I closed my eyes and was happy the queasiness had gone away an hour ago. It was truly strange how I started feeling queasy after that cup of coffee Mizuho gave me. Tapping my fingernail on the counter I began to rehearse lines to tell my cousin…

" Hello?"

"Ah…Tomoyo…I…Uh…" Stuttering everywhere I couldn't find a single sentence now from the millions I just rehearsed for this moment.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah…HOW ARE YOU?" I choked out; perhaps small talk was needed first!

"Fine" She replied easily, " So what's the real reason you called?"

I couldn't fool her.

"I merely wanted to ask after you and other stuff…"

"So…" Tomoyo said with a TOO calm voice, " Now that you know how I am how about you let me hear the other stuff!"

" Tomoyo… I don't know what to do…" I whispered

"Talk about it! Mother's been very happy for the last few hours and is planning a trip to god knows where!"

"Really?" I questioned…my mind drifted off to what that superior lady was so happy about!

"Are you going to tell me what you don't know what to do about?" Tomoyo asked impatiently all of a sudden.

"Oh…that…It's not big!"

"Oh…then I can fix it in a jiffy. What is it?"

"Oh nothing! He just wants to marry me and I told him I'd agree after telling you guys"

"WHAT!"

I cringed, Tomoyo could be very scary when she got angry…it was a trait most Yi's had….

" Where in your mind did you convince yourself this matter is small?"

"Well…I AM the head!"

"This is like hell freezing over Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted, " mother would kill you for going against the clan and bringing the enemy in! Then she'll lecture us on Zang Zu's stupid expenditure that caused the whole thing!"

I sighed…oh god was I in deep shit!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sonomi scowled, what was this taking so long? If the driver could hurry a little he could be there to have a "private" audience with Sakura. She obviously have forgotten that Sonomi was her guardian to stage such a "escape" as she called it…

With a sigh Sonomi stared out at the scenery and contemplated what she would even say when she arrived. There was also her daughter and her son-in-law to deal with. She had personally taken the liberty of locating Sakura and the apartment was "casually" owned by her son-in-aw. Holding her head, she closed her eyes and knew Tomoyo had always had a weak spot for Sakura.

"Tomoyo…I can't believer you lied to Mommy!" Sonomi whined softly as she tapped her fingers impatiently.

"Are we perhaps near there yet?" Sonomi asked for the hundredth time.

"Almost" The driver said as usually and concentrated on the road.

'Damn women' he thought. He just couldn't wait to get his bill and leave that woman! She looked rich! How come she didn't come in her own car?

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"…Tomoyo…" I whined

"Look I'll see what I can do with this situation…"

"I'm sorry" I said sadly, "I caused you grief and I may be the reason your mother and you haven't been getting along"

"You're right about that…" Tomoyo muttered from the other line.

"Hey…" I protested

"Look I'll figure out a reason to explain to my mom about how I "found" you and WHY you're suddenly in love with our archrival but in the mean time let me find some comfort away from you!"

"How truthful you are Tomoyo…" I muttered sarcastically.

"Thank you Very much I AM…a lot more than you…"

"Thank you," I whispered, "but not for that last part!"

Tomoyo laughed and hung up. I set the phone down and stared off into my own imagination. I felt horrible that I gave Tomoyo the hard part…I'd most definitely have to go and explain to my clan or else they'd think I betrayed them…It was already bad enough that Mother had started the record with marrying Dad but Touya had ditched duty as well for love. For sure they'd think me just as bad as I am marrying for Love and it wasn't just a whore or Japanese but THE ENEMY!

" Just kill me now…" I muttered leaning back into the cushion of the sofa.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Come in!" Syaoron muttered as he continued to write.

"Sorry to bother you Mr. Li"

Syaoron glanced up to see Miss. Morisato smiling at him in more ways than one.

"What can I do for you?" He questioned leaning back I his chair. Syaoron grimaced as the position had hurt his back.

" Would you like a massage?" she questioned already heading around the desk until Syaoron held out a hand to stop her, "Thanks, but no thanks Miss. Morisato…If you excuse me I'm very busy and it's help me if you'd get to the point"

"The point is very simple Mr. Li" Miss Morisato said raking her eyes across is body in pure heat. "I have a letter for you from Miss Kinomoto…I thought you'd like it as soon as possible…"

"Thank you" Syaoron said grasping the letter and even made the effort to look up and smile.

"No problem…" she said and walked away slowly.

Syaoron sighed and glanced at the note. He unfolded it and scanned through it quickly.

He smiled slightly and leaned against his chair staring at the ceiling.

"I knew she'd want me to go over immediately…but this…"

He glanced back down at the note, "this is horrible calligraphy! Thank god she types!" Syaoron said with a grin and stashed his stuff away. At this moment he didn't want to think about work, he merely wanted to go see his girl.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

DING DONG

Heaving a sigh I got up reluctantly and opened the door.

"What?" I asked tiredly and came face to face with Syaoron.

""What do you mean what?" Syaoron asked raising a brow, "I was worried and came to check on you just to hear that?"

"Sorry Hun…"I muttered and buried myself into his arms only to jump back, "Ugh, You're freezing!"

"So? That is why you're here" He concluded with a grin and wrapped his chilled arms around my body again. Shivering from the cold I closed the door and pushed his towards the warmer living room.

"So why did you need me?" Syaoron asked settling on the couch.

"Me?" I asked sitting next to him, "It looked like you needed me!" I accused softly. Obviously he didn't want to work unless I was also there.

"Yeah Right!" Syaoron muttered and pressed his chilled lips to the inside of my neck. I wrapped my arms around him and felt his lips trail my pulse gently.

"Syaoron…" I warned slightly. He glanced up and lowered his lips to mine.

"Shh" He whispered before closing the distance. There wasn't much to say anyways…my mind began to blur as he continued to cloud my thoughts.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" We're here ma'am!"

"FINALLY!" Sonomi scoffed and as she handed the man the money due she walked out of the taxi. Se could swear that guy seemed happier than her to leave her here!

Without another thought to the driver she looked around for the right apartment number… according to Miss Yuna Wu she was in apartment number 31.

Glancing at the spare key Yuna had she silently thanked Yuna for being sensible and giving her the spare key Sakura gave to Yuna.

"Believe me!" Sonomi muttered, "Yuna's the best friend you have for turning you in young lady!"

She marched towards the building labeled in the thirties.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"It's really a miracle you knew my fiancée was in Beijing" Zhou Yun said with a smile to Wu Mei.

"Well you know my brother's girlfriend came over the other day and mentioned a friend who had just recently relocated there."

"I'm sure she'll be pleased to finally meet me since our busy schedules seem not to match!" Zhou Yun said with a tiny smile.

Wu Mei nodded and hoped that everything had gone as planned.

"So why is she there in the first place?" Wu Mei asked wanting to have a conversation with the man she loved

"Well… according to her family she had some business to attend to and they didn't mention where so I wasn't able to make time and go see her." Zhou Yun said with a grin.

" Why did you agree to marry her anyways?" Wu Mei asked innocently

" Well…I guess you can say it's funny but I fell in love with her photo and reputation. I want a wife whose reputation is only as good as mine and a beauty to match mine so I can have beautiful children…"

"You want children with her?" Wu Mei asked softly. She found herself staring at her reflection and wondered if she could make do as a replacement.

"Of course…She's beautiful!" Zhou Yun concluded, "according to her aunt she's a pure virgin to so I'll gladly show her how to please me!"

"Oh…" Wu Mei glanced away. She had lost her virginity ages ago to a man she fancied at the age of 14. She scrunched her brows in worry, his requirements ran high! No wonder she wasn't even considered on his list!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sonomi straightened as she saw the door. Strolling up to it in triumph she tested the doorknob to find it unlocked already.

"Irresponsible" Sonomi thought silently, "If she were a robber!"

Swinging open the door Sonomi gasped at the scene before her eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

I swung around as the door was opened and I heard footsteps. I glanced up to see my aunt and straightened from my disheveled appearance from Syaoron.

"Aunt Sonomi…" I said clearing my throat. All I could think about at the moment was how the hell did she find me here!

Syaoron must've sensed the importance of her as well since he straightened his jacket and I reached out to wipe the lip-gloss from his mouth gently. I smiled a little and faced my aunt again.

"What brings you here…. so SOON" I questioned with a composed face.

"You should know" Sonomi said angrily, "if I had known you were here I would have came for you before you became such a slut for this man!" she shouted pulling Sakura away from Syaoron, "Do you even know who this man is?"

"I do!" I said firmly and yanked my arms from her grasp, "He's the man I'm going to marry!"

Sonomi tried to compose herself but lost it and went straight up to Syaoron although she was much shorter than he was.

"LI! Do you know she's engaged to another!" Sonomi yelled.

"I do!" Syaoron said looking down at her with a hint of stubbornness as well, "and I intend to ask you to break that contract to Zhou Yun and give Sakura to me!"

" Are you crazy?" Sonomi asked with a short laugh, "We are ENEMIES! Why would I give you her?"

" Because we love each other!" Syaoron said firmly.

"Do you have any idea who she is?" Sonomi asked

Fear gripped my heart, I had told him there were no more secrets between us but I had still failed to mention one that could and IS going to jeopardize our future.

"Syaoron…" I started

"Yes!" He said ignoring me, "She is A Yi! So what…It's not like she's from the main branch!"

I cringed as Sonomi laughed and stared at him as if she could kill him, "She IS part of the main branch! SHE IS THE YI INHERITOR, THE LEADER OF THE YI'S!"

I wanted to say something, deny it but I felt him stiffen. I closed my eyes in fear…I had promised they're were no more secrets…but yet I failed to mention the biggest obstacle of them all…

"Tell me it isn't true!" Syaoron said firmly and I found it very hard to look into his eyes.

"I…" I felt the words stop coming to me and I cringed, how would I explain this to him?

"Sakura?" Zhou Yun said, "The door was wide open so I…Sonomi…"

Sonomi turned around and was stunned to see Zhou Yun and the Ming's daughter Wu Mei with him.

"Zhou Yun…we weren't expecting you…" Sonomi stuttered.

"I think I know that…Syaoron…you're here as well…" Zhou Yun smiled and moved forward to shake his hand.

Syaoron grimly accepted it but his gaze was on me.

I looked at him pleadingly and he looked at everyone else, "excuse me but have to talk to Sakura…alone"

"Why?" Zhou Yun asked

"Are you two lovers?" Wu Mei asked as innocently as she could.

Zhou Yun looked with questioning eyes at his friend and fiancée. The question was answered when Syaoron grabbed her arms and dragged her into the bedroom.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Syaoron I…"

I was cut off as he glared at me, "THE YI INHERITOR?"

"I'm sorry I should've mentioned it earlier but…"

"But…But what Sakura? I looked like a fool, as I stood there clueless to this in front of your aunt?" Syaoron yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry but I wanted to tell you at a better time?"

"When will that be?" Syaoron questioned wearily, "Sakura I'm tired of playing this stupid game with you…it's over…I can't take your lies anymore nor your position!"

"Syaoron I love you!" I cried helplessly and clung to his shoulder lightly.

He shook me off and glared back, "You don't know how to love! You don't know what that is!"

With that he marched off and announced so I could hear how happy he was of Zhou Yun and my coming up wedding!

"Syaoron!" I screamed coming out but all I heard was the closing of the door.

In a wild panic I grabbed a jacket and slipped on the first shoes I had…sadly to say they were the heels I discarded earlier in the day.

"Sakura?" Zhou Yun asked ad began to considered what Wu Mei had mentioned earlier of them being lovers.

'Was I really that blind?' Zhou Yun thought.

Sonomi made a grab for Sakura and she whipped around in anger. "Get your hands off me! I happed to be head and leave me alone you old witch!" I spat out and ran towards his car that just turned the corner. I'd have to run to his house a few blocks away.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Yuna?" Wu Mei said quietly into the phone

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom…it's just as you said, Syaoron pride really shows through drama!"

"Of course! We dated for so long!"

"Well just to say you better make your entrance over there right now! He just drove home and Sakura just went tearing out of here!"

"Well while I do my part you better just step claim to the man in the house with you!"

"Yeah I will try without getting her aunt suspicious!"

"Let her!" Yuna said laughing all of a sudden, " You're without chaperone so that'll put you in a better position to marry him!"

"You're right! I better use that to my advantage!"

"Bye, I have to go play discarded lover1"

"Good Luck!" Wu Mei said and hung up. Washing her hands she stepped out of the bathroom but saw a picture of Sakura and her brother. With a sneer she pushed it faced down and flounced to comfort Zhou Yun.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Yuna waited exactly two minutes after he came home to ring the doorbell. She could tell he was pissed as he flung the door open. Yuna forced tears forwards and pushed out a box of things he had given her.

"These are yours!" Yuna said bitterly shoving them forward, "I don't want them if this is how we end!"

She lifted her eyes to his and saw the irritation in his eyes. He quickly jerked the stuff from her hands to set on a nearby table and pulled her inside. As soon as he shut the door he slammed his mouth over hers. Yuna felt the rush of success flow through her veins and allowed him to attack her willingly.

"I missed you Syaoron…Please…give it to me now…"

Syaoron merely complied and tore her shirt off and pushed her bra down to attack. Yuna moaned and unbuttoned his shirt. When Sakura arrived there would be a great scene for her!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

I stopped to catch my breath and walked the rest of the way to Syaoron suite.

Ignoring everybody stare I headed up on the elevator.

'Syaoron…please forgive me' I wished silently. I opened my eyes when the elevator stooped and I walked to his door. I tried the doorknob and found it unlocked so I pushed it forward.

"Syaoron…" I started and my eyes widened as I saw Yuna against the wall with her legs wrapped around Syaoron waist. He was certainly very busy at cupping her breast and working his tongue against her neck.

Backing away I noted his blank eyes that stared at me and her triumph filled ones. They were making fools out of me! Swallowing a forming lump I forced the unshed tears to stay low and looked at him.

"I see you're busy…I…I don't know what to say anymore…I've said all I can and it's really up to you…" I swallowed again and turned away.

"I'm sorry for disrupting your fun…"

I heard no reply and knew I had lost…he'd never trust me again.

"Wait!" Syaoron said and pulled me into his suite.

I looked at him and he crushed his mouth over mine. I just stood there and felt his lips move roughly over mine.

"Since our so sorry why don't you join us my skin.

My eyes widened and I pushed him off. How dare he think I was so low as to do this?

"What's the matter? You humiliate me, you lie to me, and you spy for your people! What else do you want; Money from me?" Syaoron asked tauntingly

I did what I needed to do and slapped him hard across the face. Backing away my tears fell freely as I realized his opinion of me never really changed and he still thought I was spying on him to overtake their family for the throne! I hate you Li! I hate you! I fucking understand why I'm suppose to hate you now!"

Without another thought I ran from there. No one lied when they said love is the same as pain. I felt the pain sear my heart and I could do nothing but allow my tears to fall.

Walking slowly I found myself wandering back home lost in thoughts…I was cursed…to never have one I want…to obey the Yi's…to live my life for another…and never myself…I was stuck in a cycle my brother left…one I attempted to leave…and couldn't…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

I walked into my house and looked up to see Zhou Yun, that girl, and my aunt sitting there.

"It's about time you got back!" Sonomi said and took my coat from me. I was frozen stiff but why would I care…I didn't choose what I did it was chosen for me!

Zhou Yun stood and didn't even look at me. I was glad, I didn't want him to…but then again the girl next to him clung to him like glue…what did he need me for if his girl was already next to him.

"I'm truly sorry Sonomi but I'll withdraw my offer immediately!" Zhou Yun aid, "as you know one of my requirements was definitely a high reputation and today's events definitely show Sakura and I aren't suited."

Sonomi looked worried, "Please reconsider Zhou Yun…it's all a misunderstanding!"

"What ever it is I've now decided against her and allying with you! Let's go Wu Mei!"

"So is she the one you're to marry?" I asked emotionlessly. I stared at the plain-faced girl and raised my lowered lashes to his face.

"I don't know yet…" Zhou Yun said truthfully

"Well…she might as well be since you have taken her here without a escort" I said softly and turned away. All I wanted was to get them out and die at the moment.

Zhou Yun didn't answer but march off with Wu Mei in tow.

"Are you happy now?" Sonomi hissed when she saw them out.

"Mot content!" I uttered and continued to my bedroom.

"Everyone will be talking about you!" Sonomi hissed at me. I turned and looked at her tiredly, "Do I look like I can care right now? You just ruined my life! What's it to me if they talk!"

I shut my bedroom door in her face.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

A WEEK LATER

Thinking back to the past week's dilemma, I considered it NOT SO bad!

Many had been in denial that I would associate myself with my enemy romantically and others were happy that my reputation was being torn to shreds since I was such a perfectionists before.

Overall Syaoron had announced his engagement to Yuna just as mine was officially withdrawn. Like I predicted Zhou Yun was cornered into being engaged to Wu Mei, Tomoyo and Sonomi were on strict grounds, I was banished to Osaka, Japan till called on and stripped from my money.

That's right! I have to work for money provided that Eriol supplied me with an apartment and car. If you ask me, I could care less about my situation. I'd already swallowed my pride and started working as a secretary for a huge company in Osaka. I was CONTENT! I mean I'm away from boring duties and living a life all my own with a strict allowance! I was a 19 year old starting her life and would soon get a trust fund when I turn 21 and snatch that away from Sonomi!

"Hello Sakura!"

I turned and smiled at Serene.

"Hello!"

Currently she was my boss and a nice one too. She was a very beautiful woman; 5 feet 6 inches, silky black hair, mysterious violet eyes and a personality to match. She walked as if she floated and MY GOD she had some husband!

" Hun…"

I knew that voice; it was her husband Jer.

"Hi Sakura"

I nodded a 'Hi' as well and watched as he smiled such a cute smile to his wife. His profile when he was around his wife was usually sexy but when he was alone his expression was masked and his dark eyes concealed any form of emotion. It was as if her was emotionless yet his figure was striking. They made quite a couple here in Japan for

CBC was her corporation and he was a stunning actor.

I adverted y gaze as they shared a few moments of passion and when he left the room I adjusted my look to Serene.

"So sorry Jer cut us off" Serene said with a beautiful smile. Then again, when she was named top three of international beauties it is not surprising.

"I just need you to file these for today…I have a meeting I ten minutes and afterwards a interview I'll be back by roughly 3 pm to give you the rest."

I nodded and walked out of her stylish office, life was good here….

………………………………………………………………………………………..

MEANWHILE…

"We're so pleased!" Yelen smiled as she walked Syaoron and Yuna to the door.

They have just got through with making the final arrangements between the two families to unite Syaoron and Yuna.

"I'll be sending Yuna home then mother" Syaoron concluded and pulled Yuna out of there. His sisters had fawned about how they're only brother was finally settled with his long time girlfriend and his mother and father had forgiven his "brief relationship" with Sakura because of this announcement.

"Ahh…Syaoron" Zhou Yun smiled as he saw Syaoron exit his house, "Congratulations! I just heard of your engagement"

"Thank You!" Syaoron said stiffly. In the back of his mind he wondered if Sakura knew another women was all over her fiancé.

Yuna smiled at Wu Mei who was beside Zhou Yun.

"We'll see you two later then" Yuna interrupted, "Syaoron has to send me home now…"

"Of Course…till next time!" Zhou Yun said and pulled Wu Mei away.

Syaoron sighed as he opened the door for Yuna and drove her home.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Syaoron had never felt as if he didn't care this much before. Usually he'd walk Yuna to her door, exchange greetings with her family and leave as a good son-in-law-to-be but now that he was one he just wanted to go out. Ditching Yuna as soon as she exited the car he sped off without a backwards glance.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Yuna didn't care that Syaoron had become colder. She won against that Yi brat! But the thing she wasn't aiming for was marriage to him! She had wanted Shun Xin and she had better go do some explaining to him now. She waited till Syaoron sped off before she ran towards the Ming household.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

MING RESIDENCE

"How are you?" Wu Mei asked when Yuna walked in.

"Miserable! I can't believe I have to marry him! I wanted to marry your brother!" Yuna whined, "Where is he anyways?"

"Right here" Shun Xin said from his bedroom door.

"Hun…" Yuna started.

"What?" Shun Xin asked, "I knew you wanted to marry someone richer than me!"

"It's not that!" Yuna insisted, "it's just what he wanted and my father agreed…I was not a part of it!"

"Being a dutiful daughter you're going to marry him then?" Shun Xin asked

"I thought you'd help me out of it…" Yuna whispered and suddenly Shun Xin swept her up in an embrace.

"I hope to god you're not lying!"

"I'm not!" Yuna promised.

Shun Xin smiled after awhile and kissed Yuna. Yuna smiled and allowed him to take her as he pleases. Leaning back into his bed she encouraged him above her.

"I love you"

Shun Xin said and took her invitation by pushing her down and attacking her shirt.

"I win" Yuna whispered softly.

………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: Well there's my comeback chapter for this story.

I'll make my comeback on FC as well!

Plz Review!

11


	16. Yi Desperation

A/N: Hey and thanks for your reviews for those who did!

Read and REVIEW!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 16: Yi Desperation

"Bring her back!" The council murmured. Sonomi clenched her fist tight and opened her mouth.

"It's now or never!" Another accused, "If you wait till she turns 21 she'll be unstoppable to you!"

Sonomi shut her mouth and knew they spoke true. Two years had past since she sent the Yi Head to Japan.

"I'll do as you wish…" Sonomi finally said and backed out of the meeting room. Sonomi sighed, this was the only way…Touya had disappeared and the only one left was Sakura…

"You sent for me mother?" Tomoyo asked icily. She'd never quite forgiven her mother for sending Sakura to an unknown place with no money…

"I did…send for Sakura immediately, it's time she returns home"

"You mean if she's still alive" Tomoyo stressed and walked out of the room. She knew that Sakura was doing well but she couldn't ever forgive her mother for treating Sakura as if she was a piece of baggage she could send away f it disturb her and the family name!

Rushing down the hall she couldn't wait to tell Sakura the good news!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You're joking right?" I asked sarcastically.

"NO! She has given the okay and the elders have ordered your return!" Tomoyo insisted and I laughed.

"Tomoyo…had it occurred to you I don't want to return to that hellhole?" I questioned seriously, "Here I'm happy and free…"

Tomoyo sighed…she wasn't hoping to hear that.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sonomi paced her room rapidly and seemed troubled.

"What is it ma'am?" Her most trusted maid asked, "You should be happy the Yi Head is returning and you'll plan a fiancé and she'll get married"

"Plan a fiancé!" Sonomi smiled, "That's it! Sakura was an acclaimed beauty 2 years ago!"

"But you forget the rumors ruined that…" The maid declared.

Sonomi felt defeat upon her. With a sigh she finally sat and placed her head on her hands, "Then who would have her?"

"Well…I think her old suitors would consider her again right? Besides Zhou Yun of course!"

Sonomi could've hugged her maid, "You are right! Have someone bring me paper and pencil, I shall have to call upon her former suitors to see who would accept her"

The maid rushed out to do as her mistress bid and Sonomi sat back contented. "This is the last thing I can do for you before you ruin your life even more! It'll also be the last thing I can do before you turn 21!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

" But it's an order for you to return!" Tomoyo insisted

"Yeah…sure they want me back…" I smirked.

Suddenly it seemed as if we were cut off for the moment…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Give me the phone!" Sonomi ordered to her daughter and when she didn't comply she snatched it out of her daughter's hand and gave her a look.

Clearing her throat she placed the receiver to her ear.

"I issued the order for you to come home instantly" Sonomi informed her, "You shall return in three days or less since that's how long it'll take your suitors to return a reply on offering you…"

"OFFERING?" I asked offended, "is that what you think I am? An offering to the one who bids the highest or the best connections?"

"Sakura" Sonomi said calmly, "Girls are rarely born for any other reasons…"

"You can't force me to!"

"I could!" Sonomi said calmly. A smile threatened to spread on her face in triumph but she kept it masked for Tomoyo was in the room. "You forget who's your guardian again and I have people watching you over there, if you refuse to come home on your own then I'll have to exact force!"

"You wouldn't!" I sneered into the phone. How dare this witch threaten me!

'I would and mark my words if you aren't here by tomorrow afternoon as I have instructed for my people you'll be dragged here and placed under house-arrest!"

"Who do you think you are!" I shouted

"No Sakura, who do you think you are?" Sonomi asked with a higher voice, "Come home or else!"

Sonomi hung up before she had a chance to speak and let the satisfaction of victory spread across her face.

"Mother…" Tomoyo started

"She's getting married!" Sonomi informed, "and you won't be able to stand in the way this time!"

"Don't tell me you have people watching your own daughter!" Tomoyo sneered

"Would you doubt me?" Sonomi asked coldly and turned to exit the room leaving her daughter to the echoing silence of the sliding door.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

" Damn that hag!" I cursed and looked up to see Serene.

"Serene-Sama…"

She merely smiled and handed me a paycheck, "Go home and pack up…I didn't mean to listen but I gathered from the little I hear that you are going home to your family"

I sighed and looked at her beautiful violet eyes, "I am…" I said reluctantly

"Hey, The problems will all help you understand life in the long-run" Serene said with a smile and turned to leave, "I'll miss you Sakura"

"I will to!" I said and stood to gather my stuff. In the Two years I worked here, I felt like Serene and Jer were like family, now it was like I was losing the peacefulness I found to go back to a war ground! Whether I liked it or not, somewhere in the back of my mind I knew they'd send for me sooner or later…I was hoping later…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"What?" Xin asked glancing over the letter in amusement.

"What is it?" His friends asked

"You remember that Yi girl"

"The one who got dumped my the Tang's?"

"Yeah… this letter asks me to marry her!"

"Are you joking? After it got spread that she was used by that Li guy NOONE would dare marry her!"

Xin smiled and looked at his friends, "But as I remembered…she's a beauty"

" Don't tell me you going to do it man!"

Xin Smiled, "I like her…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Accept it" Kenji said over his shoulder to his secretary

He sat back and smiled. He'd only met her once but that was all he needed. She had been a wonderful and spirited girl when they met at the royal party. With a smile he went back to work…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"This is some joke!" Shun Xin said as he read the letter. He had heard from Yuna that this girl had already done it with Syaoron…

"Syaoron…" he whispered in happiness "…alright…"

"Sir?" the maid asked anxiously when he looked in her direction, "Please send this to Syaoron Li personally!"

"Alright" She said with a bow and headed out.

"Let's see how you take that hit Syaoron LI!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Are the Yi's crazy!" Syaoron swore aloud at reading the letter. First they had opposed it and now they were desperate to hook her up with him?

"Si…Sir…" His note taker stuttered. Working for THE Li, Syaoron was not an easy task! Especially if he wasn't in a good mood, like today…

Syaoron looked through the stack and threw the whole stack at his note taker, decline these, accept those and discard these two… I'm going on vacation on these days so decline it and these wedding invitation send my regards but I'm not going!"

The note taker nodded and stuffed all the letters flying his way in one pack… he left his boss and turned to see his helper.

"Did you see which was which?"

"Kind of" The assistant nodded hesitantly.

"Good… I'll be able to remember which dates not to accept and which to!"

"Well, no wedding invitations!" The assistant said with a smile, " he mentioned to send his regards for he wouldn't attend one!"

The Note taker nodded and huffed a breath as he spread the letters on the desk to get to work. He couldn't wait to see his niece after this!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

I stared out the window and noticed nothing had changed. As we breached the Yi walls I saw the everyday lifestyle I was used to… Today they had stopped and stared at the Yi car rolling by though… With a smile I opened the window and waved while throwing little ornaments to the Yi kids that came forward to greet me.

"Nice to have you back ma'am" One of the lower Yi's said and bowed a little.

I nodded with a smile and the car rolled forward again to the main house.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Welcome back" Sonomi said stiffly and bowed rather unfriendly.

I clenched my jaw and nodded. I turned with a smile to Tomoyo and Eriol.

"How are you two?" I whispered

"How are YOU?" Tomoyo whispered back.

"Okay…" I whispered back and hugged Eriol briefly.

"Yi Mistress…welcome home!" the council bowed low with respect.

I nodded at them and stepped into my imprisonment once more…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

That night

Sonomi smiled slightly at me.

"After three days you shall join Xin Chou at his house for a while and then move onto your other candidate Kenji Shinto. Hopefully Chou, Xin will accept you for he is richer and more influential then Shinto…"

I sighed again; this was extremely boring… I had to figure a way to get them both to refuse… I needed anything that would work!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/NL: Well I finally had inspiration to release this chapter… I hope you'll all read this rather uneventful update!

Thank you!

4


	17. Xin Chou

A/N: Hey and thanks for your reviews for those who did!

Read and REVIEW!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 17: Xin Chou

I couldn't believe they wanted me to visit him! It was so indecent to do such as that but Auntie Sonomi couldn't care less how much more I would ruin my image!

Gazing out the window I looked at passing scenery and only looked up when the car suddenly stopped and I could hear mummers.

" What's wrong?" I questioned the driver.

" I'm sorry but it seems we don't know the way to Mr. Chou's house"

I nearly scowled. Here I was on my way to a man I did not want to meet only to find that the person driving me has no idea where he lives either?

I sighed and turned back to the window, My Aunt had told me exactly how to get to his house but I wasn't about to tell them how to get there.

"We'll just call Mrs. Sonomi…"

I snapped out of my thoughts and shook my head, " that's all right…I'm sure I remember the way to his house"

"Really?"

I nodded rapidly.

"Which way then?"

"This way!" I pointed in the opposite direction. I knew if I took the long way to his house I'd have less time to spend with that man and I'd have time to plan how to get out of this problem.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Did you hear the latest gossip?" A maid whispered in the Li house.

"What?" Another asked as she served Syaoron tea.

"The Yi Mistress is back and she is being offered as a wife immediately!"

"Oh yes, I remember that scandal… it consisted of the young master and…"

"MY TEA!" Syaoron bit out roughly causing both to scurry back to their duties and Syaoron glared at them as they moved forward to give him his tea.

He didn't want any reminders of such a witch… whomever she could hook herself up to could do so with his blessing. Scheming women's were the last things he needed…especially untruthful ones that he couldn't trust!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

I smiled in happiness; luck was definitely on my side as the way we took was definitely jammed for god knows why!

I was enjoying myself immensely as time slipped by.

"This isn't good Miss Ying Fa." The driver said with a sigh," we're past due… I'm sorry for all this"

"No…" I said quickly, "It isn't our fault that we're late, it's the traffic after all…"

"Still, I feel responsible for not knowing a quicker route!"

I smiled a little sympathetically.

"Mrs. Sonomi will have my head," he muttered and I sat up from my comfortable pose.

"I… let's go a different way" I suggested. I had forgotten that this wasn't all about me but the driver as well. Carefully I instructed him to go the shorter way and in no time I was in front of a neat house.

"Thank you" I whispered to the driver who looked at me almost sympathetically. My aunt had China laughing at me being sold off cheaply and I did not like it! I had also heard of Syaoron and Yuna upcoming marriage. I had nothing to say to Tomoyo about that except I thought they both truly deserved each other…

Huffing out a breath I reached my hand out and rang the doorbell.

Slowly I awaited the opening of the door and when it did open a young maid peered out and sighed.

"You're late! Very Late!" She chided as if I was no higher than her, "the master is thoroughly frustrated and eating his dinner already!"

"I believe I'll apologize to him for traffic delay as well?" I stated in a voice filled with authority.

It put her back in her position as she led me into the house.

"Aww… There you are!" Xin said immediately as I entered the dining room. I nodded a little to him and stepped up.

"I'm sorry for the delay in my arriving… the traffic was horrible out there"

Xin nodded in understanding and slid his hand nastily across my own in sympathy…

"Dreadful to be sitting in the car that long!"

I nodded in agreement and accepted the seat one of the attending men's pulled out for me.

"Well let's eat…I've already started…"

I nodded and took a deep breath, time to put my plan into action. I looked at the array of food and turned away and looked at him, "I dislike clams… and I do not wish to eat fish for dinner"

He sopped and looked at me hard before clearing his throat.

"Well if that's the case then you can have dessert"

"Wonderful I'd like something sour" I said immediately.

"We have cake miss" the guy said bringing in the cake.

I curled my nose in distaste and refused, "it's all right…"

Xin sighed and continued eating while not looking at me. I stared off and silently congratulated myself on spiking his irritation all ready.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

This actually became fun after he finished and showed me around the house. I voiced a rather large opinion on how the household was running to what he had and could use. He must have thought me dumb when he offered me some wine and I brightly refused and spoke my mind on what I truly thought about his room.

"You could use some brighter colors! It's too dull in here!" I commented as I peeked in.

I saw his smile tightened and he reached up to brush back his black hair and looked at me strangely with those brown eyes.

"Anyways…" I said turning back to open the door next to his.

"This would be your room," He offered.

" I'd wish you hadn't done the walls in pink!" I said dully, "White or lavender would have been great!"

I knew without turning around that he would want to throttle me now.

"Perhaps when we marry you can redecorate "YOUR" room," Xin announced.

"Oh but if we do I think the whole house needs redecoration… better yet you can come live with me!" I suggested brightly. His gaze darkened some when he didn't respond for a long time. I faked a bright smile and turned away again.

"It's late…Sakura would you like to go home now?" Xin asked

"I'd love to… being in a dreary house dampens my mood" I told him straight and walked away without following him as I should. If I calculated right Xin Chou would not like to be cuckolded nor independent women like myself who'd love to speak their mind.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

DAY 2

I fidgeted with my coat as he drove us away from the main house of the Yi's.

"How do you feel today?" Xin asked

"I feel better," I said with a bright smile. He must have been referring to the fact that I hadn't woken up in time to meet and greet him since I was still in bed at that time.

" You shouldn't have stayed up to late!" He chided teasingly

"I do as I wish and if I wished to stay up I will," I said boldly back to him and faked a believable humph!

"Your very forward" Xin commented loosely losing his tease.

"I like to be" I agreed, "Where are we going today?"

"Shopping" Xin said with a smile, "you'll love that!"

This poor man… did he truly think all women like to shop only?

" Actually I want to go play Mahjong to!"

"You like to gamble?" Xin asked

"Yeah… why not?" I asked him

" Nothing… we can go their if you like to…"

"Thank you!" I said with a bright smile and turned back to looking outside.

"It's kind of hot today isn't it?" Xin asked, "Do you want me to take your jacket?"

I smiled. It was time to put the second part of my plan to work, "of course" I said and slipped it off with his help. He inhaled a quick breath when he saw how low my neckline went down to…

"On second thought it's a little chilly right?"

I sighed; "if you insist" I walked away from him. I'd spend him out of a lot of money today I decided.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Xin has looked with hunger at her low neckline. There was no way he'd let others see what he was going to own! He smiled slightly. Although she needed a good firm hand in the future, he'd make sure he was the one that did it! She'd have to be kept in and stop voicing her opinions… oh yes, as soon as he could get her into bed he'd teach her how to be more like a women for him…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

I was exhausted after buying something from every store and having him carry it. I neither voiced a complaint of resting nor offered to help pay throughout this whole time and when we neared the Mahjong gambling house I stopped and waited for him.

"We're here," I announced cheerfully and I saw him strain me a smile and readjust all my things in his arms.

"Let's go in" I demanded and walked in first not holding the door for him at all.

I rounded tables until I cam to one where some women were playing.

"May I join?" I asked politely and when they nodded I sat down and looked up at Xin. I raised my hand out for some money and when he put some in my palm I placed it in to bet. I noted quickly how slow these women were after one round and I noted their weaknesses already yet I also knew their strength. Silently punishing Xin I made sure I lost every round and asked for more. Finally he had enough guts to ask me if I was tired and would like to leave. I sighed and nodded. They women's insisted I play one more round so they could get richer but I politely refused and led the way out of they're after all it was nearly 8:00 at night.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

DAY 3

I was exhausted with being someone who I wasn't yet I knew If I changed now I would jeopardize my escape from this man. Already I had to go visit him when he called that he wasn't busy. This means after two days of havoc I spread on him he still had enough patience to WANT me!

I groaned as the driver pulled up to his house and he personally came out to see me in.

I smiled and accepted his hand out and pretended to listen as he blabbed about his morning without me. I closed my eyes briefly and turned to him. He smiled slightly and continued rattling off things.

"...So to spend time with just you I won't attend Mrs. Chen's party…"

I didn't much care and then a thought struck me as we walked into his house. I whirled to face him with a smile and held his hands tight. "I'd like to go" I proclaimed and he was stunned.

" But I already sent my apologies…."

"I don't care! Let's go! I'm dressed nice already and you just have to change!" I said with a smile.

" But"

" No Buts!" I said and hung onto his arm lovingly, "Please"

"We can't… I wanted to spend time with you ALONE!"

" I want to go!" I yelled and whipped away from him. As I whipped away my purse caught one of his vases and sent the vase crashing to its death. He was quiet and I was too. I wanted to apologize for that but my act was defiant so I played my part and pretended I had meant to do that. The maid quickly started cleaning it up and I started at him as he finally gave a little nod.

"Okay…"

I smiled and went to a mirror to fiddle about with my hair although I already knew it was perfect…

Hopefully he'd give up on me now…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

I waited for him to change and so I went to the room that would be mine. I slid my fingers through the covers of the bed and knew it was silk. I smiled slightly. His house actually wasn't all that bad. I straightened myself and felt arms curl around me. I stiffened until I realized it was just him I relaxed enough to stay in his embrace for a while.

"Ready?" I asked and turned around. Suddenly he pushed himself on me and I tumbled onto the bed. I felt his lips at the corner of my mouth and I struggled.

"Stop!" I commanded and he continued

"I love you Ying Fa," he whispered against my neck and I felt his hands grab my breasts greedily.

Angry I slapped him soundly and shot up.

"Forget it! I'm leaving!" I spat out fixing my clothes and hair unconsciously.

"Don't you dare leave!" Xin said softly, "If you do there's no deal…I won't marry you!"

"I wouldn't marry you anyways!" I said viciously, " I don't need a husband like you!"

Xin angrily got up and dragged me out of the bedroom and downstairs. I yelled and screamed but nothing made him lose his grip. He didn't stop until I was outside his front door.

"Get Out!" he sneered and I turned back to look at him.

"I'm already out!" I huffed and stalked away. In my mind I was cross between brimming with joy over this victory or brimming with anger for attempt rape… either way I was free right?

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Xin watched her stalk away angrily he groaned when her coat parted for him to have a god look of her breasts from the window. He rubbed himself softly…He may have, lost his temper but he for sure still wanted to have her… she came with wealth, position. And body after all…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"He what?" Sonomi demanded

"Sent me away" I said again.

Sonomi swore softly and glared at me.

"It was your fault wasn't it?"

"Just because I choose not to have sex with him is not my fault!

"Well you sure showed the Li boy!" Sonomi sneered and thrust a paper in my direction.

"Kenji Shinto has accepted you… you are to go make an impression do you hear? He is that last one I got to reply so you better hurry and marry him!"

Without responding I took the paper and left.

I knew nothing about this man… I needed to find a weakness… but the weakness would only work once I met him so I had to prepare…who I would have to be!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: sorry for the crappy comeback but I've been quite busy with school and my spare time is usually studying or going places…But here's the latest and I'll try with all my might to update Sakura's next adventure with Kenji! I know some of you are wondering when Syaoron will come back but he'll be back! Never fear! LOLZ Review PLZ!


	18. Kenji Shinjo

A/N: I'm happy that some people still make an effort to read this story although some don't review I know they're some that read but don't review because the hits do not go up for no reason but I don't really mind…just a little disappointed. No matter here's Sakura's next adventure with the second!

Chapter 18: Kenji Shinto

I eyed the estate around me and noticed that nothing seemed out of place, so right off I had nothing to criticize him for. I waited for the driver to open my door and I stepped out. Obviously my aunt was not pleased that I hadn't bee courted by Xin Chou for more than three days but I didn't care, the faster they were gone and had their hopes dashed away from me, the sooner I'd be to living my own life…I anticipated the month that was coming where I would be able to rule my own life as I wished it to be.

"Welcome" A maid said as I walked by and I couldn't help but nod respectfully back at her. A man opened the front door for me and took my jacket and purse. I turned to thanks him but the man across the room caught my attention. His soft brown eyes were alighted with joy and his soft features showed his emotion as well. Walking towards me he took my hand lightly and pulled me within the house.

"How was the way here?" he asked

" Fine…" I managed to say. He seemed like a well enough guy but I wanted my freedom and that meant I'd have to do anything!

"So I heard from around that you were half Japanese"

"Yes from my father's side"

"Really?" Kenji said with a smile, "I was as well…"

"You're a half?" I asked incredulously. No one ever admitted it so freely.

" I am," he said and led the way to the living room.

"I hope you find that my house isn't so horrible" he joked and I found myself shaking my head, "it's beautiful, very orderly!"  
Kenji smiled in agreement and sat down ushering me to sit as well.

" I know this is all so sudden for you" Kenji said sympathetically and I nodded in agreement.

"But I hope we'll get along!" Kenji added.

"So what do you like to do? Do you have family?" I asked at a whim. I knew if I continued as I was doing now he'd love to own me… something I didn't want!

" I have a brother who lives in Osaka right now but will be living with me as soon as he finishes with the company over there.

" Company?" I interrupted

"Yes" Kenji said, "We own a few companies here and in Japan."

"How wonderful" I said lightly

"Yeah…it's an okay thing if you like headaches…"

I couldn't help but smile at him in amusement, no matter how much I hated this he had a way with me.

"I like to do a lot of sports and gamble I admit…"

BINGO! I could use this

"I'm sorry" I said almost regretfully, "I dislike sports overly much and I hate gambling!"

"Oh…" Kenji asked, " I thought…"

"You thought wrong," I said with sympathy, " if we marry you absolutely must stop that and join me at parties and social gatherings!"

" I don't particular like gatherings of those kinds…": he admitted.

In my heart I knew I hated it as well yet I didn't say anything. I gapped at him.

"You simply cannot take that away from me!"

"I just…"

"Just wanted to take away my time to gossip?" I asked sadly.

"No… it's not like that…"

" Great then you'll give up yours" I said cheerfully and he managed a smile on my behalf.

" I got a game of tennis set up, want to play?"

I itched to play and have competition but I restrained myself and sighed, " if you insist but I told you I dislike sports!"

Kenji smiled and had the maids bring me a comfortable outfit. I sighed… He seemed like a nice guy all ready… I felt bad for wanting to rid of him…if Syaoron hadn't ruined me I would've loved to marry him.

Pushing that bastard out of my mind I changed and met him at his private court.

"Ready?" he asked

I nodded softly and when he served the ball I pretended to cower.

"Are you scared of the ball?" He asked worriedly

"No!" I denied but let the fear show in my eyes. He scanned my face and sighed.

"Perhaps we should play something else…"

"No! I definitely want to try!" I said.

He nodded and handed me the ball to serve I missed on several tries until he came and took the ball from me in disappointment.

"Perhaps Golf will be better" he suggested and I agreed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

" Yes!" I yelled when the ball timidly went 2 feet towards the goal. For the last thirty minutes I had been swinging the putt trying to hit the ball anywhere.

He smiled with a slight strain and ran his hand through his hair. He gently removed the putt from my hand and walked me back to the house.

"I was on a roll," I said sadly.

" Yes you were" Kenji agreed and led her back towards the house.

" I was good right?" I prodded for appraisal and he gave it to me… not to convincing but good enough.

Kenji sighed and propped his feet up on the beautiful mahogany table.

" No!" I said shaking my finger at him, "that's a bad habit you must stop now!"

He stared at me incredulously and set his feet down reluctantly.

"That's how I relax though…" Kenji started

"Well relax a different way from now on, you'll dirty the furniture!" I chided and sat prettily. If I was right he hated too girlish women now…

"There's a party that the Fei's are giving tonight," I concluded

"Yeah…so?"

"So I want attend with you" I prodded

"Sorry but I'm not into that social stuff remember?" Kenji said with a sigh

" I insist we attend this one… it's suppose to be entertaining!" I whined

"Aren't they all supposed to be?" Kenji questioned wearily.

"But this one was being talked about everywhere!" I whined louder clenching my fists.

He sighed and groaned, " all right… just this once!"

I smiled prettily at him and left the room to proceed into the dress I had worn earlier.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I want to go!" I demanded later. Kenji sighed and looked at me tiredly.

" You dragged me all the way here yet you want to leave ten minutes after arriving?"

"Yes" I said stubbornly, "it's boring"

"I told you so" Kenji said softly and led me out the balcony.

"Ying Fa" Kenji said looking at me straight in the eye.

"What?" I questioned avoiding his gaze.

"Why are you acting like this?" Kenji asked lifting my chin so I'd look at him.

"It's how I usually act," I answered without a batting a eyelash.

Kenji sighed and muttered something under his breath. Quickly he brushed a hand through his hair in frustration.

" Are we going?" I asked innocently enough.

"Do you remember how we met Ying Fa?" Kenji asked all of a sudden.

"Of course" I answered without thinking.

"How then?" Kenji asked facing me again. I fidgeted with my dress and looked at him, "through a party right?"

"I dislike gatherings remember" Kenji said with a disappointed sigh.

"Well then was it at one of our houses by chance"

"Now you're just guessing" Kenji stated, " we met the year you graduated from college at the Sakura Blossom Festival"

"Oh…I see," I said with a blush. I truly had not remembered ever meeting him before.

"And we talked of how much we enjoyed Tennis" Kenji pointed out.

"Oh…" I said again. I knew he had caught me lying… either now or then…

" Ying Fa, tell me truthfully why you are acting like this? Do you not like me?" Kenji asked

I took a deep breath. He seemed like an understanding guy and I didn't want to continue lying like this. As soon as I started the story every detail poured out and he listened intently. At the end of my " tragic" tale he sighed and gave me a grin.

"You could've just told me and save me the trouble of going through hell with you"

"I'm sorry" I admitted…" you were actually harder to dislike then Xin…"

"Is this how you escaped him?" Kenji asked amused

I nodded guiltily and watched him laugh a hearty laugh.

" You're wonderful Yi Ying Fa" Kenji Said…" I refuse to hold you to me against my will so you may go… I'll just tell your aunt you weren't my type!"

" Thank you" I said with a smile and I felt a weight lift off of me. A weight I didn't know had settled on me.

" You definitely are worth better than Xin Chou… he's a player and loves money"

"I thought he was fake…" I mumbled.

"You were right" Kenji nodded and took my hand, " come on, I'll send you home…"

"Thanks" I whispered and he smiled.

"As long as you continue only to be yourself!"

" I will"

"So are we the only two that offered for you?"

"Yes" I answered.

"I have a question Ying Fa"

"Yes?" I looked at him as we walked out of the party to his car.

"Between Xin and me, you'd marry me right?"

"I would" I said with a smile, " I like you a lot more!"

"So if your aunt forces you to marry would you regret marrying me?"

"If I was forced I'd choose you for sure" I said brightly to him, "if we can't be more at least we'd be good friends!"

Kenji was obviously satisfied with that answer and opened the door for me.

I was bursting with happiness though.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yi Household

" I'm home," I mumbled to Tomoyo who greeted me brightly.

"Ying Fa" Sonomi bit out, " Dump that Shinto guy…Ming, Shun Xin has offered and as one of the powers competing for the throne it's better for us!"

"What…isn't he the brother of that girl…"

"Yes he's the brother of Wu Mei who stole your fiancé, but we could use their influence since they use to have the throne"

I groaned; she wasn't going to give up for sure.

Especially when she found out that Kenji dumped me in one day….

"All right!" I agreed to make it less of a hassle, " where do I meet him?"

"Taiwan" Sonomi bit out, "Pack up! He'd want you there early!"

I nodded and left the room in a daze… she was really making me aim for high class although she told me I would get no better than Xin who was one of the lowest families out there.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Taiwan In front of a beautiful house

It looked like it was going to rain soon… I sped my pace as from the docks to the house, which I understood was far from here. Waving a nearby taxi I was able to catch one with the little baggage I carried. When I gave him the address he reached there in no time and I paid my fee stepping out of the cab. I noted the beauty to my taste as I walked up the driveway to the house. When I reached the door I softly knocked and was surprised to see a guy holding a notepad and binders open the door.

"Hi…" I said with a quick smile, "I'm here to see the master of the house"

The man nodded and ushered me in quickly. Picking up my luggage I walked into the house and followed the man to a room, which looked like a study. He pointed to the room and put his stuff at the nearby table.

"Is the master expecting you?" he asked finally

"I suppose he should be since he invited me here" I said as a matter-of-factly.

The man nodded and pushed open the door.

"Sir, your guest has arrived…"

"Guest? What guest?"

My head shot up when I recognized that voice. My eyes widened when I met his amber ones that were as wide as mine. We stood stunned and I didn't know what to say or he for he didn't speak as well. Finally my brain started working and the pains of hurt came back.

"Is this some kind of sick Joke?" I questioned loudly!

His Amber eyes darkened in anger…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: well here's a fast update from what I've been doing!

Enjoy! And Review PLZ!


	19. Blast From My Past

A/N: I'm sure everyone is happy that this unexpected turn has happened! LOLZ so let the games begin!

Read + review!

Chapter 19: Blast from My Past

"The hells are you doing here?" Syaoron roared

" Me? You were the one who invited me here… or rather Shun Xin!"

"I see" Syaoron sneered, " so you're so low as to sell yourself like a common slut now!"

"Fuck you Li" I swore dropping my luggage and walking straight towards him.

"If you didn't sent this letter than why would I even want to see your bastard face that ruined me?"

"As I recall you came onto me"

" As I recall I was an idiot who trusted a stupid man" I spat back at him.

"Get out of my house!" He roared

" As soon as you tell me why you played this joke!" I shouted over his roar and threw the letter his way. He merely picked it up and almost ripped it in half with his angry movements. Upon reading the letter he cursed aloud and yelled, "WEI!"

The man who had opened the door for me scrambled in and Syaoron had murder in his eyes as he held the letter to the man.

"What is this? Didn't I tell you flatly to throw this out?" Syaoron asked

"I… must've made a mistake sir…"

"I'll talk to you about this later" Syaoron said dangerously and whipped back to me. I lifted my chin in defiance. My aunt had only given me enough money to get on the dock find a taxi and get here…I had no spare money…. I'd have to stay here until my aunt came and got me! Surely she wouldn't try to hook me up with the one who destroyed me! Besides she said Shun Xin Ming sent this… where was he?

" Get out" he said bluntly and I opened my mouth to protest.

"I don't want to hear it women, now get off of my property!" Syaoron said coldly and I bit back a fiery response. Instead I took a deep breath and approached him.

"Look, I'm going to have to stay here until I know why you pretended to be Ming, Shun Xin toe here and they fact that I have nowhere to go and no place to stay."

"I don't care what happens to you" Syaoron said coldly mocking me.

" Just as I don't care that you're making the biggest mistake of your life in a few weeks" I stated plainly about his wedding, " But I have to remain here for at least the night to contact my aunt, she only gave me enough to arrive not to return!' I stated the facts bare as they were.

"Not my problem, take care of it out of my house!"

"You cold-hearted bastard" I said through gritted teeth.

"So what?" He said with a superiority that made me swing at him full-force to wipe it off his face.

"I hate you," I said lowly when I felt the worthy burn that formed on my hand from contact.

His ears were probably still ringing when he gave me a death glare. If looks could kill I would've died but so would he, for I held the similar look in my eyes.

"GET OUT" he said in a more controlled voice. At that moment I felt like I was in a drama for thunder rumbled and lighting struck at that crucial moment.

I didn't say anymore but grabbed my luggage and looked at him from the doorway, " I was blind to ever have loved you!" I stated. My voice almost broke there but my pride held it back and I walked out of the study back towards the door. Although he was still a handsome devil, my heart hurt too much from last time rejection…

I walked into the rain and broke down. Tears streamed down my face silently and mixed with the rain as I walked back down the driveway to god knows where tonight… wherever my legs carried me I guess…

I sobbed silently as I continue to walk…I cried not because seeing brought my old pains and love but the fact that he hated me and I cried most for my sorry life…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoron was stunned. He hadn't expected to run into her again after 2 years. He pushed his hands through his hair in exasperation.

"Sir" Wei voice softly

"What?" Syaoron snapped

"About the lady… it's raining hard and I couldn't help but overhear that she had nowhere to go… shouldn't we offer her a room"

"Hell No!" Syaoron snapped.

" But she is the Yi mistress…"

"Like I care!" Syaoron scowled

"But she's a heir…"

"Wei haven't you got it through your mind what happened 2 years ago?"

"She fell in love with you" Wei said bluntly

"Not that part… we ARE enemies!" Syaoron said, " She dared to lie that she wasn't a part of the main Yi family!"

"But I heard that you never asked her…"

"And where did you hear that?"

"My sister works under the Yi household…"

"…"Silence came from Syaoron. " she still lied"

"How could she lie sir when you never asked?" Wei asked

" Shut it Wei" Syaoron said roughly. He had never thought of that…

"Sir… you really can't blame her, after all you're a heir yourself to a family that's an enemy of hers." Wei pointed out. " You both are heirs…."

Syaoron swore and put his head into his hand.

"At least we should shelter her for a few nights until she can contact her aunt…"

"Would you give up your room?" Syaoron asked harshly at his butler.

Wei didn't shrink back… he had been with Syaoron way to long to back down at this small of a thing.

"I would" Wei said without looking away.

Syaoron sighed and shook his head.

"Think about your reputation with the king as well" Wei said.

"As you know although he hates any of the other four powers he's fond of pretty women…"

"That's why he has 11 wives…" Syaoron muttered and closed his eyes briefly, " fine… you go get her"

" Me sir? I'll send…"

"You!" Syaoron said, " you suggested it and it was YOUR mistake that brought her here!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Wei took an umbrella and a blanket, putting a jacket on he opened the front door and walked in the direction he saw the Yi mistress walking in. If what his sister said about her was right then she wasn't a bad person at all…

He spotted her cowering under a roof as she buried her head in her arms. He felt such sympathy for her… her only wrong was to fall for her enemy and yet life treated her so badly…

He walked over to her and pulled the blanket around her. She looked up at him and even though rain was pouring he could see her tears.

"Come with me…" Wei said and she shook her head.

"It's quite all right… I should've never came here…I've never been so humiliated by one person so much…"

"I'm sorry ma'am…"

I looked at the elderly man who was being so nice to me….

"I already used the phone…it seems my aunt isn't home…she's in England at the moment with my cousin… I can't use any of my money so I'll be here until they can reach her or whenever she returns…"

"You won't have food or shelter…"

"It's okay… I can work," I said with a small smile

" A Yi mistress shouldn't work!" Wei said appalled at such a thing…

"You should only work to better your family not for food and shelter… think of your name!"

I only smiled.

"Come…I had the master permission to have you stay for a couple days…I won't have you refusing…"

"He hates me…" I whispered softly

" No he doesn't… not truly," Wei said

" I wish I could believe you" I said and stood.

I may have had my pride but I wouldn't hurt this man's feelings and his pride by refusing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

When I walked back into his house I realized he stood there waiting as well. I pointedly stared past him and asked Wei to retire for the night even if it was only eight.

Wei had agreed and led the way to my room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoron hadn't known what to say when she walked in all wet yet with a lot or pride built for her station. She had ignored him completely even though it was his house that she was going to be staying in…

With a sigh Syaoron knew this was a bad way to spend his last few days before he married Yuna.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

As I settled underneath the warm blankets, I was thankful I could take a shower before I had a fever. I sighed softly, I Knew I had wronged him yet it was hard to admit…I felt ashamed… it was my fault I hadn't told him… he had every reason to hate me…but tomorrow I decided… I'll make amends for it…before I was given away and he to marry… I wanted to at least be able to talk normally with him…again…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: So there have it! This is how they met and who knows if she can fix her mistakes and if he will be able to forgive her review and stay tuned because I'm trying my hardest to get this story rolling again after my long disappearance!

Enjoy and I hope you continue to support me through my other stories as well!

Thank you!


	20. Falling for you again

A/N: Okay here's what happened next! Read + Review!

Chapter 20: Falling For You Again

Wei thought long and hard if it'd be too much trouble to insist Miss Yi to come down and eat with the master…. He sighed…after yesterday she probably didn't want anything to do with the master… With another sigh he decided to bring breakfast to her.

He glanced up when he heard the door open and saw Miss Yi.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I stepped out of my room and noted Wei was down the hall.

I smiled at him and stepped towards him, " good morning"

Wei nodded and stuttered out, " like breakfast… downstairs…."

" I would love breakfast downstairs," I said with a bright smile.

He nodded and led the way downstairs. I followed and looked around the house more carefully. I hadn't noticed all the beauty yesterday…

"Wei…"

I turned at the sound of that voice and my gaze settled on Syaoron who walked out of a room downstairs.

He also seemed to stop as we walked the rest of the way down.

I decided I better start out…

" Thank you for letting me stay…"

He merely nodded and rattled off about going to explore Taiwan for the day and left.

Wei sighed, " It's alright, you have to excuse him… this is his last trip here as a bachelor… when he returns to Hong Kong two weeks from now… it'll be to marry Princess Yuna…"

"I see…" I said pulling a smile to mask my hurt, "You may tell him congratulations for me…"

Wei nodded and both saw a lady who looked about my age standing in the living room that Syaoron had exited from.

"Ahh… Perhaps you'd like to meet my niece?" Wei asked.

"I'd love to" I agreed.

"Well, This is Shu Yeng…She live's here in Taiwan"

I nodded a greeting, as did she.

Wei excused himself to get my breakfast and the lady turned to me.

" Aren't you the Yi mistress?"

I nodded.

"What have you been doing lately? I haven't heard of you since the…"

'Scandal?" I asked with a chuckle, " actually I was in punishment in Japan for that for the last two years…"

"Punishment?" She questioned.

I nodded, "Yes…"

"For falling in love?"

"The higher class has different rules," I said with a smile.

"Must've been awful, how wonder you can't even stand the sight of Master Li!"

"Oh no!" I said hastily, " I don't hate him… it's was mostly my fault…If I hadn't like him even though I knew he was the enemy I wouldn't be in this mess"

"Well…love knows no bounds right?" Shu Yeng said with a small smile.

"No it doesn't," I agreed with her.

" But don't you blame him for participating?"

" No…" I said with a small smile, " If it wasn't for me…

Shu Yeng patted me lightly and I held a brave smile on my face. " He has every reason to hate him… because I knew and he didn't…"

"Well enough of that, at least you're an heir!"

"Yeah… with no power" I joked lightly.

"What? Master Li has a lot of power!"

" Really?" I said with a sigh

Shu Yeng nodded energetically. "What do you mean you have no power?"

"Well I was put to work for money while I was in banishment and I have no control over my clan… not until I'm 21… all that power plus the control of my money is under my aunt responsibility."

"Why that means you had to suffer for him! Does he know?"

"I don't know what he knows…but it doesn't matter… as long as he's happy now right?" I said with a sad smile, " after all soon…whether now or later, I'll be married anyways."

Shu Yeng nodded a bit sadly at my destiny.

"Enough of that though… let's go do something else." I said.

Shu Yeng nodded and followed me to the dining room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoron returned earlier than he expected to be home. As soon as he strolled through the front door his number one thought was to avoid Sakura…he had enough contact with her already and he already knew the attraction to her was still strong. He swallowed a lump of pride and refused to believe anything from her mouth again…His father was right when he had said women were only created to help reproduce…

She probably spent the last two years laughing at him and boasting about conquering Li, Syaoron easily.

He closed the front door and heard a laughter he didn't know he missed until now. Unable to stop his curiosity he ventured into the living room and found Sakura dusting his mantle like a common maid. He clenched his fist. Did she think he needed an extra maid?

…………………………………………………………………………………………

" Welcome home sir" Wei said as soon as he saw the shadow that befell upon the doorway.

"Welcome back" I said with a small smile towards him. I had to make amends…

"The hell are you doing dusting my mantel?" Syaoron said angrily.

"I…" I had no idea what to do of this. Containing my anger at his outbursts I looked at him shocked. "I Thought I'd help Shu Yeng and Wei a little while I was here…"

" Don't touch anything that belongs to me" he snarled and stalked forward to pull the duster out of my hand. I quickly flinched back and looked at his angry face. I felt tears fill my eyes at this harsh rejection but my pride won over and I fled the room without another word.

Shu Yeng glared at him before she turned away to continue what Sakura missed.

"Shit" Syaoron mumbled and rushed after Sakura… for some reason he just felt like the biggest ass….

He climbed the stairs to see her facing the sea… the reflection off the glass reflected her tears and he mentally cursed himself.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I felt the tears come at once when I ran from the room, I felt anger and hurt making the bitterness in my heart even more…I wanted to go into my room and calm down but as I climbed the stairs I saw the beautiful afternoon view of the sea… I walked to the window and touched the glass softly… beautiful as it was the pain was aching my heart….

I heard a breath behind me and I looked into the glass… I saw his reflection….

Wiping the tears I faced him bravely and proudly.

"I'm sorry," I said as normal as I could

"I should say that…" Syaoron admitted.

Silence followed and the burst of anger I had before renewed.

"If you excuse me, I'd like to be alone…" I walked past him to my assigned bedroom.

I left him standing there… much as he left me that day of our fight…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

THE NEXT DAY

I managed a smile for Wei as he asked about what I wanted to do this afternoon. I hadn't seen nor cared where Syaoron had been all morning. Shu Yeng was busy as well so I hung out with Wei as he inspected the house.

I had spent all night contemplating Syaoron and my problem…I had yet again decided he had every reason to be mad at me, after all, I had caused all of this…in one way or another…

I smiled slightly when he walked into the room. He turned away pointedly telling me he wasn't happy to see me. I felt a jab of hurt in my heart but I ignored it and smoothed my dress instead and stared out the window as I distantly listened to what he was saying.

"…So I need you to serve the tea…"

"But sir…I have other duties that you said were urgent…"

"Those will have to wait until my guest leaves" Syaoron said irritated.

"Could I do it?" I asked softly.

I felt his hard stare rest on me and I did my best not to flinch away…instead I lifted my chin a little, " Something as simple as serving the tea and sitting still is something engraved in my mind" I added.

Syaoron didn't say anything nor did he indicate anything through his emotionless stare. Slowly he nodded and turned away without thanking me but I smiled a little anyways.

Whether he'd say thanks or not didn't matter to me at all. I had a duty to do now and boredom was the last thing in my mind.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

LATER

I watched as he placed a smile on his face and ushered a man and his wife into the living room. I straightened my gown and picked up the tea tray to head in as well. I smiled politely at the couple and bent to do my work quickly. Offering them theirs as well as Syaoran, I sat back and listened as the men spoke of business.

I talked politely with the wife and learned that she was expecting another addition to her husband and herself. I congratulated her with a smile and we chatted on about her life, before I knew it, it was already late and the men had finished their talk.

" Well who is this Li?" The man asked with a grin.

" Another of my guest" Syaoran said coolly dismissing my existence as he ushered the way out.

"Ah, she'd make you an excellent wife, by the way she moves and talks makes her seem to fit to you as my wife to me" The man joked casually.

Syaoran nodded as well but I knew he wasn't amused.

I stood with him until the couple left then I backed away.

"Wait" He bit out.

I paused momentarily as I waited for the reason I was stopped.

"Why are you so willing today?"

" Willing?" I asked softly moving away, " I don't know what you mean?"

" Damn you Sakura, tell me!" Syaoran shouted pulling on my wrists. He shoved me against the wall until his face was inches from my own.

I coolly faced him but I felt the tears enter my eyes. Willing them back I swallowed the lump that formed and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I just wanted everything to be okay…" I whispered, " I just want us to be able to be friends again…is that to much to ask for…"

Syaoran cursed under his breath as he turned away from me. "We would be that and more if you hadn't lied"

" I never lied! I just never told you the full truth…I never lied to you!" I shot back.

"You could've told me yet you planned me to find out through your aunt to disgrace me huh?" Syaoran asked sarcastically.

"Never! I never knew she'd show…I didn't expect my fiancé to show as well…I never even knew he was my fiancé!" I said firmly back

" Then why did that all happen?"

" You tell me why all that timing was right!" I shot back at him. I wasn't going to back down now… he pushed the buttons!

" I don't know"

"Why were you with her even after you said you weren't" I asked brokenly to Syaoran.

" Who?"

" Who do you think I saw you with" I asked

"So what!" Syaoran bit out.

"So what? Is that all?" I asked

" So? If you didn't set us up then who did?"

"Whoever did gained something right?" I said, " I didn't gain a thing from that except the fact that you got off Scot free and I suffered for being a hussy!"

" If you wanted money how come you didn't marry Zhou Yun after all these years" Syaoran taunted.

I almost blew up on him but I resisted…Instead of telling him the full truth my pride won out and I looked him in the eye, " He wasn't rich enough for me…"

" I see" Syaoran bit out

"Yes!" I confirmed looking painfully at him.

Something must have over came us both for that moment he reached for me and I reached for him. I felt his body crush mine yet I allowed it as his mouth sought mine as well. Our Tongues curled within each other's as we took and evaded with ease…as suddenly as the spark started though the faster it ended when he suddenly shoved me off and walked away without looking back…at least I learned one thing from this encounter. He didn't set me up as I had told myself back then…but most importantly; I learned that our lust for one another definitely wasn't dead…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Thanks for waiting so long for this! I finished my finals today and thought what the hell! Might as well finish this chapter and post it !

Review plz! This was a little turning point but there's more in store for these two!

Check out my profile if you guys want sneak peaks on what stories are coming after I finish the two stories I've started! 

5


	21. Xin VS Kenji

A/N: TaDa!

New chapter!

And thanks to all who reviewed!

Read + Review this chapter as well

Thank you!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 21: Xin VS Kenji

I didn't dwell on the hunger between Syaoran and I any longer than necessary. Climbing the stairs to my room I passed Wei and I nodded politely to him before continuing on my way.

"Wait Miss Sakura…"

I turned to face Wei. " What is it?"

" A letter arrived for you today"

"Ah," I smiled slightly as he handed me a letter I knew was from my aunt as soon as I saw the seal. " Thank you Wei"

Wei nodded and walked away as I stared at the envelope. With a small sigh I headed up to my room and began opening the letter. Unfolding the paper I read quickly and stopped halfway up the stairs as the words made an impression on me. I had to get out of here quick if I wanted to save myself. Heading upstairs quickly I dashed to my room and shut the door with one breath and started packing like crazy. I'd have to get out tonight if possible.

Throwing all my stuff into the suitcase I began dashing about in a hurry until it finally hit me that I was leaving new good friends and Syaoran without an explanation.

Letting a stress-filled breath out I searched for pen and paper. When I finally settled down to write the letters I stared at the paper blankly. I had no idea what I wanted to say…or what excuses I'd use… Glancing at the clock I noted that it was already 12:00 AM. Turning back to the paper the letter my aunt wrote caught my eye once more and I crumpled up the letter and threw it in the wastebasket. Focusing back on the task at hand I Picked up the pen and wrote:

_Wei,_

_Thank you for all you've done for me during my brief stay here. I appreciated the kindness that I haven't felt for so long. I loved being in your company and the way you understood me and didn't judge me. You were a good friend and I hope that one day I can once again face you with a better smile than I have now._

_Sakura_

I sighed as I folded it quickly and wrote his name on the outside; pushing it aside I started to compose one for Shu Yeng.

_Shu Yeng,_

_Thank you for taking the time to spend time with me and listen to my sorry life. I'll never forget you and will definitely come visit you again one day when I have time or my life is settled. Please don't mention anything we talked about to anyone else, especially Syaoran…I'd upset him for sure to be reminded of such things._

_Sakura_

I sat back and closed my eyes momentarily. The easier notes were done…now it was time to face him. Rubbing my eyes I sighed, what do I say to him? How do I start?

Questions filled my head and I groaned setting my head down on the table. Scenes flashed through my mind and I didn't know if I should mention the incident or explain myself and be gone…

Sitting upright I made up my mind. I wanted to be friends again…I'd have to do the right thing…and explain myself and express my gratitude…especially since I am/was his enemy.

_Syaoran,_

_No matter what has come between us I just wanted to say I'm happy I met you. All my life, my last name had ruled my life and when I wanted to break free and rebel I met you to help me. Although you probably haven't realized it yet, our hearts are the same, yet it has different paths. There is no saying if we'll meet again, but if we do, I want to be able to greet you and smile without regrets. Just because I…_

Tears entered my eyes threatening to spill but I held them back and let it blur my vision instead. I wiped it carelessly away to clear my vision with the back of my hand and concentrated on telling him my heart…

Just because I loved you, doesn't mean I'll get to keep you. Just because you turned away didn't mean that you didn't realize my love for you. So because I love you, I'll set you free with a smile, because I care for you, I won't burden you any longer.

_Congratulations on your wedding. I'm thoroughly happy for you and wish only happiness for you. As long as you keep in mind that if you're happy, someone in this world is happy with you…_

_Thank you for letting me stay; I've troubled you enough all ready. One day, I promise to repay you for this kindness._

_Sakura_

Folding his note I wrote his name quickly and turned away from the table where all three letters sat. Grabbing my stuff I took one last look around the room and hurried out shutting the door softly. Glancing at the clock downstairs I noted that it was close to one already. Walking as softly as I could to the front door I unlocked it and pulled it open. I inhaled sharply as a cold breeze brushed past me and I stepped out. Locking the door I stepped out and shut the door.

Starting down the driveway I readjusted my suitcase and walked. At the gate I paused momentarily and glanced back at the house.

"Sayonara Syaoran…" I whispered and didn't turn back ever again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

6:00 AM

I stared out to Hong Kong as it came into sight through the thick morning fog. I had used the money Sonomi sent to get back across and home instead of buying what I was suppose to…

This was for the better, I reassured myself for the last time. I had to get back…before she sold me…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

9:00 AM

" Miss Sakura…you're sleeping awfully late today…are you o…" Wei glanced around the room and his eyes widened when he didn't see her on the bed or any of her things. A slight fear jumped into his heart and he began to search the room. He was heading to the bathroom when his eyes caught sight of the notes on the desk.

"Miss… Sakura…" Wei whispered and picked up the note with his name written on it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"I don't understand why she'd leave like this!" Shu Yeng complained to her Uncle.

"She had her reasons" Wei said softly and Shu Yeng nodded. Her eyes soon saw the letter with Syaoran's name on it and without thinking she grabbed it and ran from the room.

"Shu Yeng!" Wei shouted after her.

She ignored his calls and headed straight to Syaoran's room.

Opening the door without announcing herself she came face to face with him as he was putting on a shirt.

Shu Yeng ignored his state and raised eyebrow by thrusting the letter at him.

Syaoran didn't speak as he took the letter and skimmed the contents.

"Well? Aren't you going to stop her?" Shu Yeng asked.

Syaoran sighed, " What for?"

"Do you really want it to end this way again?" she asked angrily.

"It's none of my business what she does and why she leaves" syaoran said as detached as he could.

"But she has no where to go!"

" She must have if she suddenly decided to leave?" He stated calmly and proceeded to finish getting dressed.

"Why…this is all your fault!" Shu Yeng accused and stomped out of his room.

" I'm sorry sir" Wei came in afterwards and apologized for his niece's behavior to him.

"Why did she leave?" Syaoran asked dismissing the apology.

" A letter arrived for her yesterday night. From the looks of it her aunt sent for her." Wei said.

" Did she take the letter?" Syaoran questioned.

" I believe so," Wei said softly.

Syaoran quit his questioning and left his butler standing in his room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Shu Yeng searched furiously around the room Sakura stayed in for a sign of what could have happened. There was nothing that looked out of place and it was starting to piss her off. Kicking the wastebasket she cursed loudly, what caught her eye next was a crumpled letter. Bending down she unfolded the letter quickly and scanned the writing.

Here's some money to buy something suitable, I shall call for you when I settle your marriage to Xin

Sonomi

Shu Yeng Stood abruptly and wondered if she should kill the master or not! Halfway down the hall she suddenly remembered that Sakura hadn't wanted her to mention the incident from 2 years past. Shu Yeng considered the possibilities and finally sighed. She NOW had no idea how to deal with this…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ying Fa…" Sonomi said in disbelief, " you've come back…so soon"

I smiled briefly and nodded, " Of course…it is MY future that's being decided right?"

" Yes it is…" Sonomi said after a pause…" I'm sure Xin would make you a nice husband"

" I disagree" I said through gritted teeth, " You see we have nothing in common…"

"Well I'm sure you two can work that out right?" Sonomi said with a scary smile towards me.

"Of course NOT" I said with a smile yet stressed the last part.

"I'd like to offer for Sakura as well" another voice entered the private conversation.

I turned when Sonomi turned as well and looked at Kenji.

"Kenji…" I said softly.

" Ying Fa" he greeted me with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile genuinely back at him when his smile not only alighted his face but showed deeply in his dark brown eyes as well.

" I'd also liked to be considered" He finished his sentence as he looked back at Sonomi.

"Xin has already offered…"

"I'll double that price," Kenji said with a warm smile to Sonomi. In the next instant he faced me with a soft smile and grasped my hand tightly. He looked at me and winked all of a sudden…

" I shall consider it then" Sonomi said with a smile, "Please wait a moment and chat with Sakura while I call Xin."

Kenji nodded and waited for Sonomi to exit the room before looking back at me.

A silence passes between us as I felt his dark eyes bore into mine; I reached down to fidget with my dress.

"I won't let that man have you…not after what he did to you" Kenji said softly reaching for my hand. " I'd rather we live as friends then see you suffer such a fate so cruel as to be given to the highest bidder"

"Well…you are the highest bidder," I pointed out as I looked into his eyes.

" Only to save you," Kenji said tightening his grip.

I smiled, " Thank you Kenji-san for thinking of my well-being…"

" I only wish for your happiness Sakura… and if I can't give you freedom, I'll give it to you under my name"

"Why Kenji? Why would you do such a thing?" I asked. No man I have ever met would willingly sacrifice himself for a girl's happiness.

" Because I like you…No… I love you" Kenji said simply.

" Ummm"

Kenji and I turned to see my aunt with a bright smile on her face, " Xin has upped the price"

Kenji looked straight at my aunt with a smile, " I will as well"

Sonomi returned the smile…well I'll let you two battle this out"

With that she turned towards the door and left mentioning to Xin about the price upping.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoran sighed, he could swear he should be happy that Sakura was gone but all he felt was hollowness within…

Breathing a deep sigh, he rubbed his forehead and proceeded to get back to work until Shu Yeng burst through the door.

"Go to her…stop moping and pretending she doesn't exist! Just go to her!"

Syaoran sighed and stared at his butler's niece.

" Look, what happened between us has been over for 2 years, besides, for what? I'm getting married and she's happy for me and I'm happy for whatever she's doing with her life"

" Lies" Shu Yeng, yelled, " You're lying to yourself as she is lying to herself"

" What are you trying to say" Syaoran asked angered now by her persistence.

"Is that how you really feel?" Shu Yeng asked refusing to back down from the subject.

"And if so?" Syaoran asked challenging her.

Shu Yeng eyes flashed…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I ignored the two men sitting on either side of me.

"I'm the better husband," Xin said harshly, " Besides I'm paying a fortune for her!"

"Well you won't have to since I'm going to marry her…all I need is your blessing and a wedding present" Kenji pointed out

"To hell with that" Xin swore.

This had been going for two hours already and both have still not agreed on who was going to be the husband. Both had the same amount of money and both knew they couldn't up the price anymore…

" She's worth eight thousand grand," Sonomi whispered to her daughter.

" I can't believe you'd sell her like that" Tomoyo sneered t her mother and got up to leave the room.

I gave her a pleading look to stay but I could see the exhaustion on her face and stopped my whining. I breathed and continued to sip my water…it was going to be a long night with LOTS of negotiations…Damn greedy Aunt! I cursed softly….

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"You asshole, she loves you so much and yet you're so ignorant of that" Shu Yeng ranted, " Don't you know how much she suffered for you? Getting banished with not a penny to her name, holding the highest position yet getting the least power, living a life labeled as used because of you and yet she endures all that pain for you! All because she loved you!" Shu Yeng anger didn't falter as Syaoran lifted an eyebrow in surprise.

" You're wrong, she's been gloating all these years at me and only refused her fiancé because he wasn't rich enough…" Syaoran concluded.

" YOU'RE WRONG!" Shu Yeng shouted, "She's been living in shame because of you and yet she blames only herself, Her fiancé dumps her because she has been used by you yet YOU feel no shame for ruining her life? You who didn't suffer anything!"

Syaoran was quiet. " She told you this?"

" Who else?" Shu Yeng asked

Syaoran became quiet again as he surveyed her attempt to stand strong against him…her tearfully asking for forgiveness…

"Why didn't she tell me?"

" As if you'd listen!" Shu Yeng mocked crossing her arms against her chest.

Syaoran swore softly.

" She only stood tall to hide her shame from you…she only did it for you!" Shu Yeng said angrily, " She endured the hurt and pains for you, she endured the shame of being cast off for the princess by you as well…"

Again…silence from Syaoran as he seemed as if in a trance of his own.

"You know YOUR HIGHNESS, love isn't how much you can get but how much you can give" Shu Yeng said with dripping sarcasm.

Syaoran felt the pain enter his heart as he thought about the signs, the emotions she sent…he thought he knew her…yet it seemed as if he didn't know anything yet…She had swallowed her pride to have him forgive her yet he himself refused to swallow his…

"Have Wei pack my things" Syaoran ordered her as he stood.

" Where are you going?" Shu Yeng asked

"To her" He said simply…this unbearable pain that sunk him had definitely been love, for why else would he feel such need for her…

He exited his study and headed upstairs in a rush…

Shu Yeng sighed, " Thank god…"

"It took a women to drill it in eh?"

Shu Yeng turned and faced her uncle, " yeah…"

" Wait for me Sakura…Wait…" Syaoran whispered and for the first time in months, he felt like he was doing the right thing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Review for me ppl!

I finally had time to write so please comment on it! It'll help me further the plot! Thank you and remember REVIEW!

8


	22. Complete With You

A/N: Here's the next edition!

Thanks for reviewing to those who did and here we go! R+R

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 22:COMPLETE with you

" Syaoran!" Lian said, surprised at his son's appearance.

" Aren't you supposed to be in Taiwan?" Yelen added.

" I was there" Syaoran confirmed making a formal bow to his parents before rushing forward.

" Ma…Da…I want to marry The Yi!"

Both of his parents smiles faded and his mother looked away momentarily.

"Never!" Lian roared out when he finally found his voice again. His wife's hand shot out to halt his temper as she looked at her son with a fading smile.

"Tell me you are joking with us Syaoran…Yuna and you were coming along quite nicely…" Yelen said softly.

" I'm not mother…I've been lying to myself long enough, I want her…" Syaoran looked seriously at his parents.

" What are you going to tell the Wu's?" Lian asked more controlled now…

" I'll inform them of my decision later…" Syaoran said positively.

"What about the throne? What about overtaking?" Lian demanded.

" Sakura and I could do the same as well," Syaoran said softly yet determinedly.

"What about the curse then?" His mother voiced.

"The curse…" Syaoran stopped for a second, " I'll fulfill our broken promise by marrying the Yi and completing the curse…Ma, you do remember Zang Zu cursed us to never descend onto the throne until justice was complete…if you two stop this then we'll never descend to the throne…"

A silence broke out in the room as son looked determinedly at his parents and the parents looked to each other.

"True…" Yelen said after a while.

Lian expression of irritation burst into one of fury as his wife agreed.

" You have our blessing, Go!" Yelen said quickly as she turned towards her husband to calm him.

"Wait!" Lian started but his son was already happy and gone.

" Yelen!' Lian looked at his wife angrily.

"Honey…this will be an advantage as you do remember that the Yi's are quite powerful…although Syaoran may not know it his wife-to-be is very intelligent, plus this will break the curse set on our families…" Yelen explained softly.

" They are enemies," Lian pointed out.

'Yes but once we gain the throne we can just have Syaoran to dump her and marry another" Yelen finished with a smile.

" True…My wife you are intelligent" Lian said with a smile.

" She will just be a stepping stone…" Yelen promised.

Lian nodded and took a sip of his tea.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

" Get Up!" Sonomi said harshly.

I looked up sleepily and noticed my aunt was roaming around my room ordering my maids to prepare a gown and get me up.

"Why?" I asked sitting up, " There's nothing planned today…"

"There is when you're engaged" Sonomi bit out harshly.

" What?" I bolted out of bed, " Engaged?"

" Of course" Sonomi bit out, " To a total bastard if you ask me!"

" Wait!" I yelled after her but she made her exit hastily.

" It's too late" Sonomi yelled out, " we've exchanged the engagement presents, you have no say whatsoever."

I couldn't find the words to come out of my mouth as she shut the door and the maids pulled me away to get ready…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Dressed in a pale pastel pink dress I exited my room fidgeting with my hair and the hair ornament that hung on my hair to complete my outfit. Rushing to the living room I found my aunt sitting there as a man stood.

My breath caught as I unconsciously stepped back a step.  
All that ran through my mind was…Syaoran…

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked him as he stepped forward.

He smiled and grabbed my hand and left the room shutting my protesting aunt in the living room.

"This is no joke Sakura…" Syaoran assured, " I'm positive about this"

"Are you kidding me, in a week time you are to marry the princess, you have no time to fool around!" I said yanking my hand out of his and backed away.

" There is no more Yuna, Sakura…I Love you…I've been quite dumb for some time…because I couldn't admit how much I love you"

" Our love was a mistake," I stated turning away.

Syaoran grabbed my shoulder hard and turned me back to face him. " Never say it was a mistake…it happened by chance to show us a reason to be together…"

" I believe it was a mistake," I said avoiding eye contact and pulled away once more only to feel the wall behind me. Leaning over he pinned me softly against the wall and pulled on my chin softly yet forcefully making me look up at him.

"It wasn't…this…." He leaned down and captured my lips in one swift movement and evaded easily. Without knowing myself I was unwilling to pull away and before I knew it he had me as lost as he was in this forbidden desire we had for one another.

"That…" Syaoran said breathing hard " will never be a mistake…I love you Sakura…and I know you love me too!"

I smiled and pushed pass him, " Funny how you once told me that I didn't know what love was…since I don't know…"

"Stop!" Syaoran pushed his fingers to my lips.

I looked at him confused…

" Sakura…I don't want us to regret anything…I just want us to be happy together…so because I love you, I won't let you go"

Tears blurred my vision and I looked away, I couldn't focus on his face anymore as the tears unwillingly spilled against my cheeks.

I felt his fingers brush them away and I looked up as he pulled me close.

" I hate you" I whispered.

"So will you marry me?" Syaoran asked ignoring my response.

I shut my eyes and nodded stiffly. Whether I liked it or not, I felt relieved for the first time since our scandal…

"When?" he asked softly pulling me closer.

"Whenever…" I said softly against his shirt.

"I Love you" Syaoran whispered

Tears sprang into my eyes and I prayed that this would be the last time we'd have to go through something like this…

I nodded softly and felt his arms tightened around me possessively. I'm where I need to be…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The next few weeks of summer were the most confusing for people to understand and the best of mine. Syaoran and I were seen everywhere we went and were noted to be happily holding each other. Each person had his or her own theory of how we got together; but one thing was certain, the wedding was planned for a weeks time and the bride and groom looked extremely happy.

" Syaoran…"

I who had been teaching Japanese to Syaoran had also turned to see who addressed Syaoran in this restaurant.

My eyes connected with my Ex-fiancé and his new one, Wu Mei.

"Ah, Zhou Yun" Syaoran greeted almost sarcastically." How nice to see you here as well…"

"Yes, well, Wu Mei and I were on our way out when I noticed you and thought I had to congratulate you on your up-coming wedding" Zhou Yun said avoiding my gaze at all cost.

"Yes, well, I'm pleased you took the time to stop by and congratulate me, I've been wondering when you were going to marry yours? Or are you planning on dumping this fiancée as well?" Syaoran asked briskly.

I almost laughed aloud when Zhou Yun couldn't reply and Wu Mei sent the meanest glare she could muster towards Syaoran.

"Yes, when are you two FINALLY getting married?" I asked furthering their discomfort.

"Soon" Zhou Yun finally answered after a few moments of silence.

" I'm sure you're extremely happy?" I added asking Wu Mei.

"EXTREMELY" she stressed.

"Glad to hear that, I'm perfectly happy with my intelligent, Sakura as well" Syaoran said looking fondly at me.

I smiled back and we looked at the two of them.

" Well then. I better get Wu Mei back" Zhou Yun said and nodded his goodbye Syaoran's way.

"Yes, Make sure you attend with Wu Mei next week on our wedding, perhaps we can show you how it's done?" Syaoran said casually.

Neither answered but hurried out of the restaurant.

"You were mean" I remarked to Syaoran.

"You were rooting me on" Syaoran concluded and signaled for the waiter to bring the bill.

I shook my head in disapproval and waited as he paid and we walked out.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Kirei Pretty …" I whispered as I looked at a certain hairpiece the vendor was selling.

" Like it?" Syaoran asked

I nodded and looked at him, " Let's go…"

" Okay" Syaoran agreed and slipped the hairpiece through the simple bun on my head"

" Kirei ne?" Syaoran asked softly leaning against me

"Kirei…" I whispered and graced him with a wonderful smile as I gently touched the hairpiece in my hair.

Syaoran casually wrapped an arm around me and I pressed closer. I knew the people were staring at us but I didn't care. This was what I wanted, what I sought…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Wedding Day Beginning of Autumn…

I took the Yi elder arm and took a deep breath. We had decided to have an untraditional wedding. I smiled at Tomoyo who already stood near the alter waiting for me to reach there. Together, Tomoyo and I designed my wedding gown to dip low in the front and an open back. The silk dress hugged my figure and flowed down after tightening around my hips. We decided to have my hair swept up onto the headpiece I wore and a few wisps of hair to frame my face. I faced Syaoran at the alter and smiled; this was what we had been waiting for. To hell with the curse and everyone's opinion that we'd never make it.

I knew most of the audience watching this joining disapproved of our match, including my aunt and his parents but I was willing to let that go for him, together, I knew we could show them that our unity could bring peace between two feuding families. As he reached out for my hand I reached out as well, we'd meet halfway, for everything…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Taiwan

Syaoran wrapped an arm around my waist as I stared out of the house I had stood in a few weeks earlier uninvited.

"Thinking?" Syaoran asked softly.

" We had an uptight wedding and reception right?" I asked with a little sigh.

"We did" Syaoran agreed, " But do you really care about what they think?"

"No" I replied with a small smile. I turned towards my husband of six hours and kissed his chin lightly.

" Now I believe is our wedding night" Syaoran said steering me towards the bedroom.

"I do think so as well" I said with a smile and allowed him to steer me towards our bedroom.

" Funny how we were in this house a few weeks before hating each other…" Syaoran mused fingering my hair.

"Yeah, funny situation…" I answered.

" But I think that chance meeting was mean to be… so we can have this" Syaoran said with a gently kiss pressed against my forehead.

"It was…it just had to be…" I whispered.

"So let's make it what it should be," Syaoran said pulling me into our bedroom and shutting the door.

I smiled and entered his arms when he faced me fully.

"Beautiful…" Syaoran whispered before covering my lips with his own softly.

I opened my mouth promptly when his tongue outlined my lips. Letting him evade I hung my arms around his neck as he slowly back me towards the bed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Next Morning

Syaoran closed his eyes and rolled to face the other side of him. He found his wife cuddled up next to him, holding on to him as if there was going to be no tomorrow. Syaoran smiled then caressed her face, moving her hair away from covering her eyes. Skin to skin he felt her soft skin. Her hair was beautiful and brown, she had a face of a child and yet a very well matured body.

Syaoran slowly pushed his lips forward against hers as he felt a light push back.

Breaking away, Syaoran met my eyes as I stared intently at him. I sat up in the huge white bed and pulled the blanket up around. With a smile, I bent over to kiss him again. Syaoran moved his arm behind me and pulled me back down on to his bare chest.

"Morning" I whispered as I looked into his eyes.

"Morning" Syaoran mumbled and rolled me to the bottom pinning me down.

With a light peck to his forehead I turned away from his evasion and proceeded to get out of bed.

"Sakura" Syaoran protested reaching for me.

I pouted and stood anyways, " I want to see more of your estate!"

"Can we do that later?" Syaoran asked slightly disappointed his new bride wanted to see land and not stay in bed.

"No, later, I want to spend a full evening with you here" I stated with a small smile, " but I want to see what I missed last time"

Syaoran sighed and hung his head. I knew I had won and I felt a little bad that I had forced him.

"Sweetie" I said sitting back on the bed, "If you get up now we can take a shower together…"

My eyes widened as I was suddenly lifted off the bed straight towards the bathroom.

"Well let's not waste any time then" Syaoran whispered.

I smiled and pushed myself against him. Suddenly the thought of bathing together had more appeal.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Beautiful" I stated as I took hold of his arm in happiness. In the acre he owned behind the house there was two-dozen Cherry Blossom trees bordering his property and his neighbor. I smiled in happiness, although they weren't in bloom it was nice to know they were here…

"Syaoran…" I said staring up into the trees.

"Hmm…"

"I like this place" I said wandering away from him deeper into the trees.

" Do you?" Syaoran asked, " I loved it as well, the landscape of this place was what made me buy this estate"

"Really?" I asked turning back towards him.

" Really" Syaoran said and walked forward. " Come on, the apples trees are back this way…"

" Hold on" I said and walked forward to take the knife he had taken from the house on our way out.

"What are you doing?" Syaoran asked following my footsteps.

I continued searching until my eyes caught a younger tree and I bounded forward towards it.

" What are you doing now love?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm going to carve on my tree!" I said happily and sat down.

"Careful there's a lake right there…"

"Wahh" I said as I looked at the lake with a slight waterfall trickling down from one side.

"Pretty?" Syaoran whispered wrapping an arm around my waist.

I nodded and leaned slightly back towards him.

" I call it Starlight Lake"

"Eh? Why?" I asked.

"Because it's shaped like a star…do you see the five points…"

"I see four…" I said scanning the area around the lake.

"Count the point the waterfall sits on" Syaoran said.

"It is…" I said with awe.

"Un…" He whispered setting his head atop of mine.

Turning I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back as I led him to the base of the cherry blossom tree I picked. Letting his hand go I pressed my left hand into the middle of the tree and started carving the imprint with my right.

"Be careful sweetie" Syaoran said sitting next to me.

"Un…" I said concentrating on getting my hand perfectly imprinted onto the tree trunk.

After a few minutes I moved back and smiled.  
"There!" I announced. Syaoran glanced over and saw my best attempt at making my imprint onto the tree and smiled.

"Sakura…" I said aloud as I carved my name right into it. I turned to see his smile and pulled on his right hand.

He lifted an eyebrow slightly and I smiled up at him. " Your turn…"

"Eh?" Syaoran said surprised.

I nodded, " This is going to be our tree"

"Ours?" Syaoran questioned.

"Un" I agreed and set his right hand slightly covering my hand that was imprinted. Slowly I started to carve around his palm and fingers.

When I finished I carved his name next to mine and looked at him.

"I love you" Syaoran whispered and pulled me against him.

I nodded in understanding and allowed him to pull me close as I closed my eyes in happiness. This was all I wanted all along, to belong somewhere truly with the one who's love me because I was me…

"Hey Sakura…"

"Hmm…" I looked into his amber ones and smiled.

"Was there anyone named Yi Ying Fa in your clan?"

" Ne?" I looked at him, " why do you want to know?"

"This is going to sound dumb…"Syaoran said and looked away.

"Tell me!" I insisted sitting up.

"Well you see, during my last year of middle school my cousin Meiling set me up with Ying Fa and I really like her…"

" Meling?" I asked

"Un…"

"She's your cousin?" I asked

"Yeah…"

"She never told me that! She just said her friend needed a date for a nerdy friend and I agreed…"

"But…. YOU AGREED?"

" Yes…" I looked at him and raised an eyebrow," Why do you…don't tell me you were him?"

Syaoran looked at me and closed hid eyes, " nerdy?"

I buried my head into his shoulder, " well you did with those big glasses and stiff attitude…anyways I didn't even know that was you…"

"But I told you my name…"

"How am I supposed to know which Xaiolang I went to a middle school dance with?" I asked, " You never mentioned you were a Li"

" I can't believe it was just you…But why is your name Sakura then?"

"It's a Japanese name, my father was a Japanese and when I attended middle school I was a lot younger than you and my family insisted I go by my Chinese name Ying Fa…"

"You mean you're name meant Cherry Blossom?" Syaoran asked

"Yeah…" I smiled, " In Japanese…wow… I had no idea you didn't know how to speak Japanese…"

"I studied it for a while… I can do simple conversations…" Syaoran said.

" But you said Kirei Pretty " I said shocked at this new knowledge.

"Only because I heard y say it" Syaoran said with a smile.

I laughed and stood. " Well, what a coincidence that you and I are now married huh?"

"I really liked you back then… but I never got a chance to get to know you better…"

"I'm surprised you remembered when I didn't even clearly remember"

"Well my first kiss and love will always be remembered!" Syaoran argued.

"What?" I turned around interested.

"I…"

"Honey" I whispered wrapping an arm around his neck, " I never knew you felt like that for me…."

"I did" Syaoran said seriously, " You were the basis of all the girls I ever dated…"

My eyes widened and I backed away, " Whoa…Even Yuna?"

Syaoran didn't say anything and I pressed against him.

"Quick, kiss me before I get extremely mad at you!" I demanded.

Syaoran was quick enough and I ignored what I mentioned. After breaking the deep kiss I looked at him, " the apples…"

"Oh yes" Syaoran smiled and we walked away…

"You didn't really think I was a nerd right?"

I laughed…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Yuna slammed her door closed. She had never felt so humiliated in her life! She was the laughing stock of everybody because a week before her wedding she was jilted by the very man who claimed to love her heart and soul!

" Damn you Syaoran… how could you?" Yuna yelled flinging herself onto the bed. She had to marry him, for more than one reason… Yuna put a hand on her stomach slightly.

"Daddy will be ours… one way or another," Yuna whispered. "You're going to have a daddy no matter what!"

Yuna turned to look at the engagement ring she received from Syaoran.

"He may be bewitched right now but…" Yuna stood trailing a hand over her body, " I still have something he will always want."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

After returning from our honeymoon, Syaoran had to go straight back to work in Beijing while I took care of my own clan. Over the next few weeks I focused on straightening our army and taking care of the lower Yi's.

" You've become a hit," Tomoyo laughed.

I smiled and embraced her briefly before returning to my work.

"The army hasn't been thoroughly trained since your brother left"

I nodded, "In no time I'll push us up and overthrow the Wu's"

"Is that what you want?"

"It's what the clan and your mother wants, if it takes that to have everyone let me be happy with my husband then I'll do it." I concluded and continued planning everything I could fit in for today's schedule.

" You're doing well Sakura…" Tomoyo smiled.

"Thank you" I said and looked up briefly to smile at her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

" I'm extremely happy" Sonomi expressed to me one day after I had strengthened and made all the Yi's successful.

" I went to play Mahjong today and everyone highly impressed with how the clan was turning out." Sonomi said proudly.

I smiled slightly and bent my head again, " yes, now if you'll excuse me I have a lot of things to do to improve the lifestyle of the people in our villages"

Sonomi nodded stiffly at that dismissal and started to head out.

" Mistress Yi, your husband is on the phone…"

"She is busy…" Sonomi said to the maid and I interrupted.

"I'll take the call, thank you," I informed. As the maid brought in the phone I pain no attention to her.

"Syaoran…" I said as soon as the phone was within my grasps.

"How are you?" he asked.

I felt the happiness sink in as I heard his voice on the line. " Fine, you?"

" Missing you," he whispered.

"I miss you too, as soon as I'm done I'll be there…" I promised

" I can't wait…you're to far away…"

"We're still in the same country," I teased.

"I know…"

"Just a few more days!" I promised

"Okay…" he said reluctantly.

"I love you…" I whispered

"Me too"

"Bye…" I said

"Bye…"

The phone line went dead but I continued listening until the ring tone came on.

With a sigh I hung up and turned back to work twice as hard. I wanted to see my husband! Turning through a few books on the bookshelf a smaller book fell out from behind a huge book of history.

With a lift of my eyebrow I picked it up and looked at the front page. It was a black book bounded by what looked like real gold. Tracing the craving it read:

Zang Zu 

I opened the book and started reading.

Autumn of 1548 

**_I met him again today, he smiled but I looked away. I know he is an enemy, a person I should hate, we, after all were aiming for the same position. Although I know this, there is a quickening in my heart every time I see him. Li, Shuyin was a charmer all right, but mother said those kinds were nothing but trouble._**

This was her diary…something that had never been found…I picked up the book, I'd go to sleep reading this tonight. Suddenly letters started falling out and I looked at each of them. They were letters from Shuyin to her!

………………………………………………………… ………………………………

Syaoran sighed as he hung up. Turning back to his papers he smiled a little in memory that Sakura used to sit outside his office.

"Sir?"

Syaoran glanced up, "Yes?"

"I said you were not expecting anyone but this person is very insistent!" His secretary stated.

Suddenly the door burst open and Syaoran turned to see Yuna walking forward.

" Syaoran…" Yuna greeted cool.

Syaoran nodded his okra of the guest to his secretary and waited until the door closed before he turned his attention to Yuna.

"What is it Yuna?"

"What is it? What do you mean what is it?" Yuna asked back, " You humiliate me, Marry your slut and now you say WHAT IS IT?"

"I believe I all ready talked about this with your father…"

Yuna slammed her hands down on his desk and leaned over, "Damn you Syaoran, you had me completely fooled that you were going to marry me!"

"Again I apologize to inconvenience you…"

"Is that all you can say when I carry your child?" Yuna asked.

Syaoran head snapped up and he looked at her fully for the first time. He scanned her eyes for any sign of a lie; he didn't find one. Slowly he looked away and sighed; when he turned back he looked at Yuna and said, " get rid of it…"

"NEVER!" Yuna said shocked. She had thought he'd come crawling back at this part.

"It'll cause a scandal" Syaoran predicted, " You know you'll be affected more by that rumor."

"Not if I tell my father that you forced me then left me," Yuna said coldly.

"You'd lie?" Syaoran asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"I would, it's all give and take in this world Syaoran!" Yuna bit out.

"What do you want exactly?"

"My baby's father to take care of him and claim him" Yuna said.

"I can't…" Syaoran said firmly.

"Then what am I going to tell your wife huh?" Yuna asked.

"Don't you dare get involved in Sakura and my relationship!" Syaoran said sharply.

" Oh? So very protective I see" Yuna smiled a bit before coming around to sit on his desk. She bent down till her eyes were leveled with his and slid her hand against his length.

"Don't forget it was this that created what's inside of me…" Yuna unzipped his pants and pulled it out slowly.

"Don't forget the passion we made before this entered me…" Yuna added and moved her hand slowly up and down against his length. To Syaoran's disgust he rose without a fight. Whether he liked it or not, the attraction to Yuna was still there. He adjusted himself but she wouldn't let go. She merely slid downwards and took his full length into her mouth. Slowly she wrapped her tongue around the tip and plunged his full length into her mouth. After hearing a muffled groan from him she continued to coax him to participate, she didn't have to wait long until Syaoran responded by pushing into her mouth. Satisfied over her victory, she stood and sat on top of Syaoran moving her dress up to reveal no barrier beneath the dress.

Syaoran felt torn by his desire and love for his wife. Without much more thinking though he was already within Yuna pumping into her.

"Yes" Yuna whispered, " That's your baby, your baby where you're pumping into right now!"

Syaoran had no idea lust could be so powerful, but it was. Here he was plunging into his ex-fiancée without feeling a least bit guilty at cheating on his new wife.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

" I won't get rid of it" Yuna stated cleaning herself up after their little fun.

"Why not?"

" It's a part of me!" Yuna said with a pout.

"The scandal…"

"You should've thought of that before you did this to me, now the child and I are all yours to take care of!" Yuna said haughtily.

"What do you stand to gain from this?" Syaoran asked.

"Drop your wife" Yuna stated and walked out the door.

Syaoran sighed, why him? Now he felt satisfied yet damn guilty. Fixing himself, he turned back to his work. He was going to have to tell Sakura…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A Week Later

I felt the happiness sink in as I went up the elevator. I hadn't told Syaoran I was coming today, but I wanted to surprise him. I smiled a little at the familiar surrounding. Checking the time on my watch I realized I was a little earlier than the usual lunchtime but it was okay. I had come all the way from Hong Kong to see him, with a smile I stepped off the elevator at the top and walked forward…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Just go" Syaoran stated as he shoved his penis back into his unzipped pants.

"I actually wanted to have lunch today to" Yuna pouted and picked up her dress.

Slowly she started buttoning the buttons.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Excuse me"

I turned and saw what looked like his secretary and I smiled, " It's all right" I assured her, " I'm his wife, I just wanted to surprise him with lunch"

The secretary smiled and nodded. With a grin I opened the door to his office.

"Syao…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoran jumped at that voice and turned.

'Oh shit!' Syaoran thought.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

My eyes widened at the scene I saw. My glare went straight to the husband I had so wanted to see. He was disheveled and the unzipped pants gave me a pretty good confession of what they were up to…especially since Yuna was spending her precious time buttoning her dress.

I took a deep breath as he walked towards me. When he reached out I flinched away from his touch and looked up at him.

"SYAORAN NO BAKA!" I said with tears filling my eyes

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A/n: okay end of chapter! Review and I'll definitely update once more Till next time

14


	23. What Holds Us

A/N: Here's the next edition!

LONG chapter so REVIEW!

Thanks for reviewing to those who did and here we go! R+R

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 23: What Holds Us…

Last Time

My eyes widened at the scene I saw. My glare went straight to the husband I had so wanted to see. He was disheveled and the unzipped pants gave me a pretty good confession of what they were up to…especially since Yuna was spending her precious time buttoning her dress.

I took a deep breath as he walked towards me. When he reached out I flinched away from his touch and looked up at him.

"SYAORAN NO BAKA!" I said with tears filling my eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Honey" Syaoran started.

My eyes flared and I turned away from the scene. Not only could I NOW not TRUST him to be by himself in Beijing but also now I find he's still into his ex-fiancée?

Tears burned the back of my eyes but I held it back bravely and glared at Yuna as she passed by haughty as ever. I could she her victory in her eyes as she gave me that superior look. She knew she had my husband under her thumb, even if he didn't realize it himself yet!

" Oh, Syaoran, don't forget the baby will need you…" Yuna mentioned as she closed the door.

Anger NOW brimmed in me. I clenched my hands multiple times before I could face him.

"I can explain…" Syaoran stuttered out.

"You better" I said in the most controlled voice I could muster. Although the anger was there in my voice, my real emotion showed through in my eyes that brimmed with unshed tears. Not sad tears, but humiliated tears as well…

"Why were you hiding this from me?" I demanded when he didn't start his explaining.

"I only recently found out," Syaoran said stepping nearer to me.

"Recently as in just now or earlier that you could've given me a call recent?" I asked sweetly.

"Uhh…the second one…"

" Then WHY DIDN'T YOU MENTION THIS?" I asked raising my voice up notches.

" I was trying to figure it out before I had to tell you" Syaoran said setting an arm on my shoulder.

Jerking away I took a few deep breaths.

"You're sure it's yours?" I questioned

"She hasn't done it with anyone else" Syaoran said

"That you know of," I added.

"You think she'd cheat?" Syaoran asked incredulously.

"Why wouldn't she?" I asked," Until it's born and you know it's fully yours, YOU are NOT allowed to be with her!" I added pointedly.

"Why are you frustrating me?" Syaoran asked burying his head into his hands.

" Only as much as you are frustrating me!" I shot back, " You could end up raising a kid that's not even yours!"

I took a couple more deep breaths and thought back to a passage I had read in Zang Zu's diary:

_Patience was all I needed, patience would decide the outcome of who won and lost, the hasty makes mistakes, and the slow won't act fast enough…it depends all on the timing of everything. _

_So when I found Shuyin cheating on me what could I do but forgive him. Patience…that's all I need…_

Opening my eyes I sighed,  
" I forgive you this one time, I don't want to restrict of you child, if it's yours, and I will happily accept it as yours if you decide to adopt the child but, under no circumstances will I accept any involvement with the mom!"

Syaoran sighed," I guess so"

I breathed a sigh of relief. After a long pause, I turned away from him and walked to his desk.

"I brought you lunch…" I said and started laying out the utensils and food. I stiffened when I felt his arms wrapped.

" I'm sorry…"

"I know' I whispered and turned into his embrace fully.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

1 Month Later

" Syao…" I asked hesitantly.

"Hmm?"

"What's your plan on kids?" I asked twirling my hair.

"What?" Syaoran looked at me.

I sighed and looked at him again, " When did you want to have kids?" I repeated.

"Oh, when I'm 25 and above why?" Syaoran asked

"25 and above?" I repeated.

"Yes…only I think it might be too late since Yuna might be carry mine…" Syaoran mused.

"Too bad!" I announced

"Yeah it is… oh well it's only one…"

"Sure…Plus ours…"

"Un…plus…WHAT?" Syaoran faced me fully and I nodded.

" If you didn't want kids till 2 years from now you should've used protection right?"

"Sakura…"

"…And if I knew you didn't want my kids I would've never told you" I continued. Tears threatened to spill since I thought he'd be happy…

"If it's ours, it's fine" Syaoran said quickly.

" Really?" I asked, " Or is it because it's already too late?"

"It's fine" Syaoran insisted and wrapped a possessive arm around my waist.

"How far along are you?" Syaoran asked

" 2 months" I answered and looked at him in the eye. " Are you happy?"

Syaoran smiled and raised out tangled hands to his lips,  
"Extremely"

I smiled and closed my eyes when he pulled me into his embrace. We could be happy now…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

During the next four months, I traveled between Beijing and Hong Kong. Gradually the burden of being the Head Yi was decreasing with all my work, but I felt as if there was a lot of the history I didn't understand. The grudge against the Li's been apparent but what caused all this was a wonder to me.

According to Zang Zu, during her time with Shuyin, it seemed as if he truly loved her, yet she also mentioned her sisters and mother's restlessness in her dating him. When she was engaged to him, her mother had specified that it's be her that ruled China and not Shuyin…By the end of her diary, a few hours before her death, she had expressed a relief for the upcoming win in the seat for the throne so she could marry Shuyin.

To me, she was a girl too much like me; hopeful…it was this reckless that got me in trouble in Beijing a couple years before with the man I loved. Funny how we both loved Li's…it didn't matter though, my love story would be different! After all, my husband sincerely loved our unborn child and me.

" Sakura?"

I glanced up and saw Tomoyo from across the room. She was already starting to become the same again after having her daughter 2 months ago. Hime, their daughter was a beautiful girl with her father's eyes and mother's smile. Her black hair that normally was in a "proper" bun was down today and her personality was a lot more open now thanks to Eriol who encouraged it out. Walking towards me her Chinese dress flowed and she moved with such speed, but grace that it seemed she floated across the room towards me.

"What is it?" I asked putting down my pan I had been writing with.

" It's your birthday today right?"

I nodded hesitantly. Syaoran had probably been extra busy not to phone early today to wish me a happy birthday. I figured he'd call later tonight.

"Well let's go" Tomoyo said with a smile.

" Go?" I questioned. I was lost as she started pulling me towards the door and towards my room I was using in the Main Yi house.

Running a hand through my brown locks she smiled, " go home and relax Sakura, you're husband would be thrilled and happy to see his wife tonight…"

"But…" I protested. I definitely wasn't ready to go…

" Change, I got your ride and work handled" Tomoyo rushed away.

"Thank you" I said and she only waved me into my room with a smile on her face.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"You came too soon again" Yuna mussed.

Syaoran jerked out of her embrace." Whatever…"

"Really, here I am satisfying you while your wife is somewhere else and you're treating me like this? Especially since I'm 7 months pregnant with your child!" Yuna complained cleaning her mouth where Syaoran had ejected earlier.

"We shouldn't even be doing this, I'm betraying my wife."

"Tough luck darling!" Yuna pouted cutely. "You got me pregnant first, so I should come first!"

"I love her though" Syaoran pulled away

"If you love her so much why am I still here satisfying you?" Yuna asked.

Syaoran knew she had a point. He had no more feelings of love towards her but a great deal of lust…He also knew he'd have to tell Sakura he was breaking his promise to her…For the four months she traveled between two cities he'd been secretly with Yuna. Syaoran felt damn guilty for that and the fact that Sakura made an effort for their relationship yet he was having the time of his ruining their trust.

With a sigh he moved away from her, " why are you here anyways"

'to break you up with that witch' Yuna thought. Instead she sat down arranging her maternity dress and looked at him innocently, " as a daddy of a baby who'll be coming in two months time, don't you think you should take mommy shopping for things?"

Syaoran sighed. Yuna loved to remind him of his mistake 7 months past.

"Let's go"

"Yay!" Yuna squealed and grabbed onto his arm possessively.

Syaoran grabbed his jacket; this was going to be a long day.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I was happy; I'd arrived in Beijing near 8:00 Pm and was awaiting my husband who should be getting home any time now… Looking at the place I couldn't help but smile as a few dishes were unwashed, takeout was everywhere and one could only guess how the bedroom would look like…

Setting my bags down, I rolled up my sleeves. Time to be a wife!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoran groaned as Yuna was hauling him into another baby store.

"Haven't the baby got its bed set and clothes yet?"

" A baby can never have too much clothes, especially if it's a girl!"

"Why wasn't it a boy?" Syaoran groaned.

" Isn't your wife about four months now?" Yuna asked

"What is she having? A boy or girl?"

"I…I don't know" Syaoran admitted.

Yuna sighed, " That's why you shouldn't be a daddy at all"

Syaoran groaned, " It's ten"

"So? You're wife is in Hong Kong!"

"That's why I usually call her around ten!" Syaoran mumbled going into the store. The faster they went in the faster he could leave!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I looked once more at the clock…10:30…where could he be?

I sighed and picked up my empty cup of tea. Getting up I headed to the sink and started washing my cup.

"Syaoran…where are you?" I whispered as I headed back to the living room to wait for him once more.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

11:00PM

I stared at the minute hand moved pass the 12 and started to rotate clockwise all over again. I sat up with a sigh; I'd give him a call then…

CLICK

I turned towards the door, the lock was unlocking and when the door pushed open Syaoran stood there tiredly kicking his shoes aside and dropping his briefcase at the door before closing the door with a thud.

I watched amused as he let out a sigh, pulled on his tie and shrugged out of his jacket, throwing it on the nearest chair. It was probably then that he noticed the lights were on and became alert searching the room.

I smiled as his eyes searched the kitchen and living room to land straight on me.

"Welcome home" I said with a smile walking forward.

Syaoran didn't say anything; he merely opened his arms and wrapped them around me as he bent his head looking for my lips.

"How…" Syaoran started

"I wanted to spend my birthday with you" I said softly.

"Birthday?"

"Yes birthday dear…" I looked at him with an arched eyebrow, " you do remember my birthday right?"

"Yeah…I do…"

"Then when was it?" I asked as he backs away and I advanced.

"Yesterday… today…TODAY" he clarified.

I huffed and turned away.

"I love your outfit" Syaoran said quickly changing the subject.

"Do you?" I asked. All I had on was his shirt and my underwear.

"I do…" Syaoran confirmed and pulled me against him. " I'm glad you came home…"

I nodded and pressed a soft kiss on is chin.

"Come on…" I coaxed dragging him into the bedroom.

"Do I get a peek at what's under there?"

"Sure, if you take your shower" I said cutely.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I smelled the faint scent of perfume on him as I helped him out of his clothes. Although I didn't want to say so, I knew he had been with her…it was evident with the lipstick on his collar and the strong perfume the shirt held.

'Yuna…' was my first thought. Although I didn't want to believe it, the scene from 4 months ago still came back vividly…

Closing my eyes momentarily I turned away to turn on the shower for Syaoran.

"Hun?" I questioned walking into the bedroom, " Your shower's running…"

"I know" Syaoran's voice appeared next to me. I felt his arms go around me and a small smile settled on my lips.

Slowly Syaoran dragged me towards the shower as well.

"Hey, I all ready had mine!" I said grasping onto the doorknob.

"Well you're getting another one!" Syaoran said with a naughty smile and lifted me into the shower screaming. His shirt I had worn molded into my figure as soon as the spray of water hit me.

" Syaoran!" I scolded.

He didn't answer as he pushed me against the wall and captured my lips. Giving up I wrapped my arms around his neck and helped him lift my legs to wrap around his waist. I watched his eyes darken and groaned my approval as he nuzzled the pulse on my neck lightly before sucking lightly.

"Syaoran…" I mumbled as he gently pushed against me. Letting one leg drop I tried to drop the other but he was insistent it stayed on his waist. With a smile I began to take the wet shirt off of me, button by button.

'Honey…" Syaoran warned as I slowed the process.

"Hmm?" I questioned innocently.

"I'll rip it off," He stated. His eyes were narrowed intently on the fact that my breasts were on its way out.

When I purposely slowed again I felt his eager hands reach under and cover a breast, I gasped as his fingers brushed lightly against my nipples.

"You want it to right?" He questioned with a smile as he continued his assault slowly cupping my breasts then used is thumbs to brush my nipples lightly.

"Syao…" I gasped as one hand trailed to my stomach.

"Getting big" He mussed as he slid his hand lovingly around the growing lump were our child grew.

I smiled softly as I watched his expression when he caressed my belly gently. Suddenly he changed directions and pulled my wet panties off and plunged a finger into my wetness.

I gasped sharply as the waves of pleasure sent me teetering into ecstasy.

"Like it?' Syaoran whispered as he added another finger and bent his head to capture a nipple between is lips lightly.

I moaned aloud and grasped his back, trailing his muscles to his lower back.

"Higher" He whispered against my ear as he lifted me nearer to his erection. Gently I caressed his hardness and ran my finger down is length.

"Don't…" he gasped out. I ignored his command and continued caressing it.

"Damn" Syaoran groaned and adjusted me fast as he plunged in.

We both voiced our approval and started moving against each other in need.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

During the next week I stayed with him I was extremely happy to be home, yet my heart never was at ease whenever he never came home and didn't call either. I felt a sinking when he did call to say he'd be coming home late. I had called Tomoyo earlier and stated that everything I needed to take care of that could be sent to me, be sent to me so I could stay home. Although I tried my best so our relationship could work, I never saw him till 10 or 11 at night due to his late schedules lately. My biggest fear was that he wasn't working but out with Yuna. My suspicious kept growing as each night he returned wit the same smelly perfume covering his scent. I hadn't said anything about that but this one particular day I was irritated with my work, my fears, and his lateness…

"Whose scent is this?" I asked wearily

" What scent?" Syaoran asked looking at me.

"This isn't my scent and I doubt you're secretary stayed with you every night Syaoran, what's going on?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I…" Syaoran started.

"Have you been with Yuna?"

Silence answered me as he looked elsewhere…anywhere but at me.

I let out a breath I didn't know I held and clenched my fist.

Then he apologized as well and I knew Yuna was giving him more than visits…what could I do but forgive him and hold my tears inside to spill later? What could I do when I loved this very man? With the breath I breathe with the my heart that beats, everything for him…

Yet is hurt so… but at least he was honest… many would never have told their wife they were having affairs

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I knew it when he stopped coming home after work and saying he had things to do, our marriage was falling apart and I hoped this child would save our marriage and I prayed every night for I couldn't, wouldn't except the feeling of leaving him. I don't know what to do but I know I want our family to hold. When I took those wedding vows I was very! VERY dedicated to them. So I decided to settle this with the problem herself.

I picked up my phone and called Tomoyo.

"Yes?" A voice came through the line

"Tomoyo…didn't you mention that you were acquainted with Wu Mei, the woman who picked up my ex-fiancé right?"

" Yes why?"

"Could you do me a favor and get Yuna's address in Beijing for me?"

"Sure, but why do you need her address?"

"Because I'm about to do something I should've done earlier!" I stated

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Although I hated to do this, it was time Yuna knew who was the wife of Syaoran! I've had just about enough with their discreet meetings. Although I had forgiven Syaoran he must've not understood that if I forgave him he wasn't suppose to do it anymore. But according to his secretary, Yuna visited daily and Syaoran skipped meetings, work to be with her. As I neared the address Tomoyo gave me I noted it was around 10 PM. Yuna would be home and Syaoran should either be getting home or locking up the company to come home. Tonight, he can wait as I settle problems with his ex!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

It was a decent house in Beijing, typical for a favored princess! I had already rung the doorbell and it indicated that no one was home. Glancing at my watch it was all ready 10:15 PM. If se wasn't here in another 15 minutes, we'd have to settle this matter another time, my husband was already at home wondering where I had wandered off to. Seeing headlights I thanked god that she was coming back so I can get this over with. I was almost 5 months pregnant and cranky!

I came down her porch to go meet her at that car, better over there so I can get into my car and leave as soon as possible as well. As I neared the car I stopped and my eyes widened as I took the scene in.

Syaoran was opening the door for her with a smile! As he helped her out of his car he gently held her tight like he did to me. Tears flooded to my eyes as he gently captured her lips and even I could see the passion that was within that kiss.

When he and her turned around I could only imagine the shock that ran through him when there I stood there silently with tears running down my face.

"Sakura…" He started but I didn't want to hear it, his lame excuses, his face! I turned away towards my own car and unlocked it with a push of my button.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled catching my hand. I whipped around a faced him, " Get out of my face!"

"Sakura let me explain"

"You don't have to!" I choked out, " you already showed me!"

"God damn it Sakura!"

"No God damn YOU!" I shouted, " If you were so in love with her why am I wearing your wedding ring? Why am I the one who knows nothing? Why was I the one waiting like an idiot for someone who I thought was at work but screwing around! How many lies Syaoran?"

" Look Sakura"

"I WAS looking!" My voice broke as I jerked my car door open, " I was watching everything!"

" No you have it wrong!"

"I was blind!" I corrected and wiped my tears furiously.

"No!" Syaoran shouted

"What else are you hiding from me Syaoran? Am I her to you everyday? Could you think to replace her with me? Was our life a lie? I'm not going to stay if you need her next to me!" I yelled loudly to his face and shut the door as I started the engine and drove furiously away.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Letting silent tears fall as I packed, I threw everything of mine into the suitcase and buckled it just as the door opened.

"You can't go" syaoran said coming towards me.

I held out my hands to ward him off, " don't touch me after you touched her!"

Syaoran swore loudly and grabbed my arms anyways, " Sakura, I'm sorry, I messed up but…"

"I understand" I whispered and stopped my struggling.

Slowly he let go and looked at me softly, " Yuna just happened to drop by and I was sending her home before I came home straight to you!"

" Okay…but you messed up"

"I did" Syaoran admitted.

"Yeah, messed up so bad, that it's over!" I said and walked out of the bedroom with my things.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted running out after me.

"One more chance…just one more…three strikes right?" Syaoran asked, "trust me!"

"How can I?" I asked looking at him with tears streaming down my face.

"Just please, just once more"

I looked away. I loved this man with every fiber in my body and as I felt his arms around me I could do nothing but hold him. Burying my head into his shoulder I let him carry me back to our bed…

He didn't go to work the next day…but that didn't make me happy…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

" Just do it!" Yuna demanded and hung up.

'That stupid girl' Yuna thought. Shaking her head from those thoughts she smile din remembrance of last night. It'd been beautifully done with her coaxing. Syaoran had relented in giving her a kiss and hug, it was a bonus that Sakura was there to see. Syaoran would never stray to far from her for sure!

"Daddy's definitely ours sweetie!" Yuna said patting her almost 8 month pregnant belly.

"Mommy will get rid of that Sakura… no one gets what my little girl should have!"

Yuna stood and walked to her bedroom, preparations for the final blow was almost done…she couldn't let anyone know that the child she carried had a chance of being Shun Xin or her father's…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

It hurts it hurts to see him walk away today as I told him to come home early today…

It was just a day before that I had caught him red-handed with Yuna…

Does he see her much more important than me? And I stare at the ring that is wedged on me "till death do we part". I wonder once again at that moment. Did he even really work or was it all for the rush of fun?

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Shit"

The thought passed through his mind easily as he had just remembered he'd promised to Sakura to be home early and here he was at work having sex with Yuna.

Checking my watch I cursed myself once more, it was 10. I could swear when Yuna and I started at it was only eight.

"Syao-Syao" Yuna whispered, "Stop cursing and lets get back to business" she moved against him only to see him gone. He was on his cell calling someone, he raised a finger to his lips to tell Yuna to be quiet.

"Honey?" Syaoran started

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Pain hit me once more.

"Syaoron? I… I didn't realize you would be "this" late"

"Sorry, I had business to finish up" 

"Oh, so much that you stay this late" I held my voice in check as my composure gave out on me. I was glad he couldn't see me now.

"_Sorry love, I forgot I was suppose to come home early"_

"Even if I asked?" I inhaled slowly "Sorry, it isn't my place to lecture you on when you come home…since I'm not qualified…"

My voice died on me and I sobbed that last part out "I won't wait up, bye…"

I hung up, that was all I could do.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Fuck!" Syaoran bent to look for his clothes

"What's wrong?" Yuna asked. "Your wife called you?"

"I need to get home fast," Syaoron said hurriedly

"Oh…. Give me a kiss I love and I'll lock up, you can go home" Yuna said sighing. Slowly she reached her arms out.

Syaoran knew he shouldn't have but did. Reaching over he gave her the French kiss she asked for and sped out.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoran got home and searched the house frantically for Sakura, running into the bedroom he stopped. Sakura was out in the balcony staring towards the sky and reaching towards the sky.

"Honey?" Syaoran started.

She turned to face me with that "Fake" smile.

"All done at the office, so fast?" I whispered. Softly I helped him out of his clothes and didn't mention the unusual scent on his suit.

"Er…Yeah" Syaoran agreed.

I nodded and led Syaoran to the bathroom for his shower.

Syaoran heard the CD player playing softly in the background and found himself listening as he took his shower.

Song: Don't want to lose you sung By: Backstreet Boys I never thought that I would lose my mind 

**_That I could control this_** **_yeah_**

_**Never thought that I'd be left behind**_

_**That I was stronger than you**_

_**Girl if only I knew what I've done**_

_**You know,**_

_**So why don't you tell me**_

_**And I**_

_**I would bring down the moon and sun**_

_**To show,**_

_**How much I care**_

_**Don't want to lose you now**_

_**Oh no**_

_**I know we can win this**_

_**Don't want to lose you now**_

_**No…no…**_

_**Or ever again**_

_**I got this feeling you're not gonna stay**_

_**It's burning within me **_

_**The fear of losing**_

_**Of slipping away**_

_**It just keeps getting closer**_

_**Baby**_

_**Whatever reason to leave that fast**_

_**My face **_

_**Is always beside you**_

_**And I **_

_**Wish that I didn't need you so bad**_

_**You're face just won't go away…**_

The song faded as Syaoran came out and I turned off the CD player and walked over with his pajamas.

"Thank you" Syaoran said softly. He reached out to caress my face; and without knowing so, I gently flinched away from his touch as if he was poisonous. I turned away and tidied his clothes to busy myself

As we slipped in bed I whispered good night and turned off the light. Syaoran cuddled next to me and I unconsciously stiffen against him.

"Honey?"

"Hmm?" I whispered

"I'm sorry I didn't come home on time… it's just that I had a lot of things to do and time was so short…I forgot…"

I didn't answer…same excuses, same everything. What more could I do but nod my understanding.

"I love you" Syaoran whispered against my forehead.

"Don't say such things you don't mean, how dare you say that so casually to me?" I whispered and turned away.

Syaoran pulled me back against him and pushed my face to look at him. Without meaning to, my eyes filled with tears. Slowly one trickled down and he caught it softly.

"Sakura…"

I shook my head slightly and tried to turn away. He wouldn't let me.

Syaoran knew Sakura had finally broken down on him… but then he ask himself, was this what he strived to do? Have her break apart?

"Hun…" He started

"Hmm…"I answered softly

"I'm sorry about today, I promise I'll make it up tomorrow," Syaoran softly said holding me.

"No, you said you have a lot to finish up tonight, what makes you think there'd e nothing tomorrow?"

Syaoran looked up at me as I reached up to pull a lock of his hair off his eye and I smiled weakly "I don't want to be a burden…"

"You aren't dear…" Syaoran said fiercely 'is that what she thought she was?' Syaoran thought furiously. Had he reduced her to this?

"You're the reason I work…"Syaoran said softer

I nodded helplessly and smiled a little.

"Hun?" Syaoran questioned

"Hmm…" I answered looking up at him.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Syaoran asked unconsciously remembering the baby inside of me.

His hand ran across my belly lightly as he waited for my answer.

" You would've known if you went in with me" I accused softly.

'Sorry" Syaoran whispered and held me tighter.

"It's a little boy" I announced and looked at him with a smile. " One who looks like you…"

Syaoran smiled softly…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I listened to Syaoron go on and on and about names for our little boy, yet it didn't bother me. He was trying to be a father and make money to support them so why should I stress right?

I cuddled on his chest and listen to his voice lure me to sleep talking about nurseries and schooling for his son. I felt a tremendous weight lifted off my chest. I snuggled next to him and closed my eyes tight, I wished for the best to come and hopefully, just a tiny bit of me hoped that this would turn him back to me fully.

I watched him leave waving at him frantically. It was the first time in a long time that I had been so enthusiastic about saying goodbye to him. I had hoped he would be true to his word tonight and come home at ten. He promised he'd call if he were any later from now on. That made me happy, we were, after all, going a step in the right way now.

Now as I watched him pass to the distant and fade in with traffic I began to wonder if all my hopes coming true was just to good to be true.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I made dinner and waited for him. I had set the table and was just waiting for him to arrive. My heart sunk when I heard the phone ring… not again.

"Hello?" I questioned

"Sakura?"

Relief flooded into my heart, as it was only Tomoyo.

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"I just wanted to know how you were doing..."

"Okay" I answered simply

"Eriol and I will try to visit you soon okay?"

"Okay"

" I'll talk to you some other time, Hime is fussing"

"Okay, Bye…" I hung up and let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

The phone rang again and I jumped. The maybes jumped back into my head but I shook it off.

'Stop it Sakura, are you going to fear the phone everyday now' I chided myself

"Hello?" I asked more cheerfully

"Honey, I'm sorry but…"

My heart sunk. He couldn't make it; I felt tears come into my eyes and blinked.

"Yeah?" I answered softly

"Sorry… I'm home early," His soft voice said reaching my ears.

I turned around and he was there holding the phone to his ear with a bouquet of roses in his arms.

Tears spilled as I hung up and brought a hand to my mouth.

His feature's softened. "What's wrong?"

"I love you" I cried out and hugged him, flowers and all.

He smiled and set down his flowers. That night we had a wonderful dinner together, and headed up to bed that night. It was like our honeymoon all over again. But I should've known better, it wouldn't last…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Next Day 6:00PM

"Hello" I said brightly. I was no longer afraid to answer the phone.

"Mrs. Li?"

" Who is this?"

"This is Miss Mabuchi, your husband's Secretary"

I smiled, " What is it?"

"He wondered if you'd stop by for a while right now…"

I smiled; he was being suspicious! " I'll be there, thanks for the call"

" No problem"

Hanging up I rushed to find an outfit and go to Syaoran!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

As the elevator opened I greeted a few I knew when I worked for Syaoran and headed straight to Syaoran's office with a grin.

"Get out of here!"

I turned when I recognized that voice.

"Mizuho!" I smiled and hugged her.

With a grin she hugged me back and scolded me, ' you shouldn't be bugging your husband!"

"You should be working!" I scolded her as well and she smiled. With a wave she disappeared back into her office and I continued.

"Syao Honey!" I announced as I opened his office door.

"Yes!"

My eyes widened as my husband stood there pumping into Yuna from behind as she moaned in pleasure using his desk as a brace.

"Sakura?" Syaoran said in disbelief as he fixed himself while Yuna raised herself up slowly and patted her 8-month pregnant stomach in triumph.

I wanted to throw up1 I was disgusted, he wanted me to see this! Tears flooded my eyes once more and I fled the office to the elevator. Ignoring everyone's look I banged on the down button waiting for the elevator.

"Hurry!' I whispered frantically to the elevator.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled as he searched the place until he saw me by the elevator. Coursing as I saw him head towards me I whipped around to open the door heading to the stairs.

" Sakura!" Syaoran yelled as he grasped my hand

"Let go!" I yelled furious at myself for believing him and him for lying! Pulling my hand out of is grasp I turned to go down the stairs. Moving fast I felt my foot get caught on my dress and fear flew into my heart as I flailed for anything to stop me from falling.

Syaoran eyes widened, as he was about to grab her again only to see her falling forward.

"SAKUUURRRRAAAA!"

Syaoran ran down the flight of stairs and panicked when he saw the pool of blood that was surrounding her limp body.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

a/n: stay tuned for more! Express your feelings fully in the review!

Plz REVIEW! It took dedication to get this chapter out ne? so plz review

14


	24. Complete Strangers

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed for me Reviews always motivate me so here's chapter 24 and hmm…

To answer some questions…

No, this isn't the end of pain for both of them! There are many more trials for them

This story will have roughly 30 or so chapter so we still have a ways to go.

I KNOW everyone hates Syaoran right now, but you have to admit in life, there will be players and there will be people like Sakura wo can't help but love one

Although this story may not sound so realistic to some it's very true that a person can keep forgiving the one they love. Real Life experience with multiple friends 0

And now PLZ review and on with the story

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 24: Complete Strangers

Last Time

" Sakura!" Syaoran yelled as he grasped my hand

"Let go!" I yelled furious at myself for believing him and him for lying! Pulling my hand out of is grasp I turned to go down the stairs. Moving fast I felt my foot get caught on my dress and fear flew into my heart as I flailed for anything to stop me from falling.

Syaoran eyes widened, as he was about to grab her again only to see her falling forward.

"SAKUUURRRRAAAA!"

Syaoran ran down the flight of stairs and panicked when he saw the pool of blood that was surrounding her limp body.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoran looked as his wife pale body on the hospital bed. He gently reached out to her yet she didn't move… Burying his head into his hands he cursed himself. He had done many things that surely made him an unsuitable husband to such a woman…he had done more than commit adultery…he had murdered their child…their little boy…

Syaoran heard a soft groan and he snapped his head up. He ha sent the last two hours praying for her to wake up safely…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I groaned aloud, a sudden pan shot through my lower abdomen and I couldn't help but cringe in pain.

"Honey…"

I opened my eyes and the brightness forced me to shut them once more. After a while I adjusted to the lighting and looked at the person speaking to me.

"Syaoran…" I whispered.

I felt his warm hand covered my cold ones and closed my eyes once again in peacefulness…then it struck me that we weren't home…

Snapping my eyes back open I scanned around the room and recognized the hospital.

"Why?" I said aloud and looked at Syaoran fully. I panicked when I saw him turn away and the scenes came flashing back hitting me full force.

"Baby…" I whispered and instantly reached down to feel around, there was no warmth there…no lump of hope…nothing…

" Sakura…Honey…"

"Don't talk to me right now…" I managed to choke out through my constricted throat.

Syaoran couldn't do anything but abide to her wishes.

I could feel his frustration as I refused his comfort and had turned away to cry my silent tears for a child I never held nor known. I closed my yes briefly as I let the scenes wash over me. I knew he had done things wrong and yet I constantly forgave hi because I loved him so much…any other women would leave but something in my heart couldn't let go…as if I was connected to him…

I heard his sigh and I forced myself to ignore him and even when he got up to leave I didn't once turn to look at him…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoran walked slowly out of the hospital. Turning back, all he saw was a closed door. Turning back he continued to walk and tried to think of a way to make everything better but he couldn't find a solution…the only solution was to leave her and let her have someone who could qualify as a better husband…

Syaoron opened the car door and drove silently lost in thoughts and oblivious to almost everything on the way home. Turning off the engine as he parked on the driveway he opened the door to their house. Dropping his stuff as usual, he closed the door with a thud and sprawled himself on the sofa. Turning his head he stopped when a certain door caught his attention. Slowly he got up and went down the hall, standing in front of the door he slowly pushed open the door and as it creaked back he felt the pain settle deep in his chest as he noted the spare room was in the process of being turned into a nursery…

Entering the room he softly fingered the little blue blanket that hung on the side of the bed that was in the room. He scanned across the clothes that lay strewn on the bed.

"Oh god honey…" Syaoran whispered hoarsely, "I'm so sorry…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

2 Days Later

"You did a good job recovering" The doctor said with a smile to me. I returned his with a stiff smile of my own and grasped Syaoran's hand as he bent to help me up.

"You can sign out now" the doctor said and left the room to husband and wife.

"Ready?" Syaoran asked softly.

I nodded. Although I could tell he was distracted and in a way very much avoiding my gaze…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Home

I looked around the house and sat down on the sofa as soon as I came in. Although I knew my accident was known far and near by now through the press I had asked that the hospital not disclose any private information or when I could leave the hospital.

"You kept the house pretty clean…" I commented and watched as Syaoran nodded slowly and went straight to the kitchen.

I stood and followed him only to have him turn back to leave the kitchen. I caught his arm as he tried to go by and for a second there I caught his eyes and could see the sadness and pain burrowed deep within…

"Let's go for a walk…please?" I asked

I watched his eyes wander into the bedroom down the hall and slowly he agreed with a nod.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The crisp autumn leaves crunched underneath our step and I eventually relaxed after I felt his hand wrap around my waist underneath the wool shawl I hung over my shoulder. Resting my head against his shoulder I was content at the moment just to walk silently next to him…after all we were husband and wife.

As we entered our home I saw him glance at me and I offered him the best smile I could muster and I buried myself in his warm embrace.

"It's okay honey…" I whispered to him, " there will be others…"

"Sakura…"

I looked up to see his pained expression as he held me closer and looked at me straight for once. The raw emotion in his eyes made my heart ache and I put my arms around him. I was scared for the last few days that he wasn't feeling the same pain as I had when we lost our child…but at this moment I knew I was wrong to doubt his love for me…

"We should break up…" Syaoran said after a while.

I jerked my head back up at him and still saw pain. I understood that he felt responsible, which indeed he should but I wasn't about to not try my best and let go!

"I love you Syaoran," I said truthfully up to him. I captured his gaze and held it as I continued, " no matter what, we promised in front of our loved ones and God that we'd be patient and go through this trial together…I won't let this affect our relationship anymore than it has…we can move on together right?"

"NO!" Syaoran said with frustration, " I'm a bad husband, I can't treat my wife right, and you Sakura…. deserve so much better than me…"

"That may be true but I love you" I insisted and stepped closer into his embrace only to be jerked back by Syaoran…

"I've requested divorce papers," He said bluntly and I stared at him in amazement. He had already mapped out my future without my consent like Aunt Sonomi?

"Why…" I asked brokenly

"Because it's for you…"

"This isn't for me!" I shouted back at him, " This is your escape but not mine, I told you I loved you"

"And I ruined it" Syaoran added.

"Then make it up to me!" I said

" I am… with those papers," Syaoran said softly

"No you're not, you're running away…this is our life Syaoran, It was our child! Our life! Our dream! And you throw it all away for her? This is what she wants Syaoran!"

"Don't bring her into this!" Syaoran said softly

"Why not? She played the biggest role in destroying what happiness we've had!"

"Stop it!"

"No you stop it!" I said as tears brimmed nearer to the surface, "you stop protecting her, you stop assuming that she carries your child!"

"Whose else would she carry?" Syaoran asked with a near shout

" It could be anybody's!" I matched his tone

"She's not like that!"

"And how do you know this!" I shot back

"I've been together with her long enough to know her!" Syaoran boasted

"Yet you know nothing of your wife?" I asked painfully

"Yes I know nothing of my precious wife! Maybe Yuna is for me since I can't seem to let go!"

If anything had hit home fast and hard, it was that sentence that did it. I felt as if he had just jammed the biggest knife into my heart and twisted it five times over. I steadied myself by grasping the nearby wall and looked at him, this time with tears streaming and with the last of my strength I said my last words to him…

"If you walk now, don't come back…"

With all my heart I wanted him to hold me right there and forget about this dispute, instead he walked to the bedroom and when he did walk back out, it was with his immediate things.

"I'll get out tonight…"

With those last words the door shut and my heart shattered. I collapsed in tears. My hopes, dreams, patience…all for nothing…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

For the first hour after Syaoran left, I was still in a state of shock…I stayed perfectly still and when the silence started to destroy me I flipped on CD player to a random CD and sat back down.

Slowly I realized how wrong I was to think that a CD would help me cure this heartache…it instead brought me to tears…

** Song: Because I'm a girl **

**I just can't understand the way**

_**Of the men who make mistakes**_

_**You give them all your heart**_

_**And then they rip it all away.**_

I couldn't stop crying after the beginning of the song…I couldn't believe, I couldn't hope that he would come back…somewhere in the depth of my mind the feeling that he was never coming back destroyed me slowly from within…

**You told me how much you loved me**

_**And how we're meant to be**_

_**And I believed in you**_

I thought that you could set me free 

_flashback_

" _Sakura…I don't want us to regret anything…I just want us to be happy together…so because I love you, I won't let you go"_

_end of flashback_

'Lies' I screamed mentally over ad over in my head. I fell against the sofa and curled into a small ball. I felt betrayed…used…after what he had promised me before we got married!

_flashback_

" _Funny how we were in this house a few weeks before hating each other…" Syaoran mused fingering my hair._

"_Yeah, funny situation…" I answered._

" _But I think that chance meeting was meant to be… so we can have this" Syaoran said with a gently kiss pressed against my forehead._

"_It was…it just had to be…" I whispered._

"_So let's make it what it should be," Syaoran said pulling me into our bedroom and shutting the door._

_end of flashback_

"Why Syaoran…." I whispered staring blankly across the room, "why did you let me believe you then…"

_**Should've just told me the truth**_

_**That I wasn't the girl for you**_

_**Still I didn't have a clue**_

_**So my heart depended on you**_

_**Though I say I hate you now**_

_**Though I shouted cursed you out**_

_**I'll always have love for you**_

_**Because I'm a girl**_

I continued staring blankly around the room trying to fill the gaps of loneliness with anything…yet all I saw was him…Syaoran coming from the hall, Syaoran sitting on the sofa watching TV, Syaoran…

_**And so the men will leave you cold**_

_**Get sick of you and bored**_

_**I know that it's no lie**_

_**I gave my all still I just cry**_

_**Never again will I be fooled**_

_**To give my all when nothing's true**_

_**I won't be played again**_

_**But I will fall in love again**_

_**I loved you so**_

_**Now you leave me in the cold**_

_**Though love was fake, I thought that**_

_**You really loved me**_

_**Into the night**_

_**I'll pray that you're all right**_

_**I love you so**_

_**Just can't let you go.**_

Although Syaoran had done so many things to me, in my heart, there wasn't a solid piece of hate I could use against him…no matter what he had done, I only worried and cried at this moment, cried for my helplessness and pain. Worried for his safety and whereabouts…

_**Took advantage of my willingness to do anything for love**_

_**Now I'm the only one in pain**_

_**Won't you, please take it all away**_

_**Never thought that being a girl**_

_**I could love you and be burned**_

_**Now I will never want**_

_**To never get torn again…**_

The music faded…but my troubles didn't…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I opened my eyes and stared at the clock

6 AM…

He didn't come back…and time had stopped… I hadn't done anything since that door slammed shut yesterday…

'Why' I thought, 'I forgave him so why…'

Sitting up slowly from the sofa I headed to the kitchen…the growling in my stomach was distracting me…

DING DONG 

I considered ignoring it, yet a nagging feeling surfaced and with a sigh I swung open the front door.

"Sakura…"

I glanced up and met with warm brown eyes.

"Kenji-Kun…"

"What's wrong?" Kenji asked coming inside.

"Nothing much…" I mumbled and led him to the kitchen. " Coffee?" I offered.

With a nod Kenji sat down and although I didn't look, I could tell he was staring at me.

"I just dropped by because of the news…I watched yesterday night and saw the accident…I'm sorry…is Syaoran home…I'd offer my condolence…"

My whole body shook…not from rage but from the pain racking from my body.

"Sakura…"

I couldn't do it anymore! My legs gave out and I collapsed on the hardwood floor of the kitchen. I heard Kenji hasten to my side and lift me from my crumpled state but my legs had given up as my heart had.

"Sakura, what's wrong? Where's Syaoran?"

"He's gone!" I sobbed out.

Kenji didn't try to force more out of me…instead he lifted me and took me into the living room. I felt his warmth fade as he moved away…desperate to not lose this I clung onto his jacket like a child, " don't go" I whispered and he reassured me by putting his hand s on mine and setting it down on m lap.

"I'll get the coffee and make a little breakfast okay…you seem as f you haven't eaten at all…"

"Thank you" I whispered.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Kenji…he was a kind of man I should've fallen for, a nice man. He cooked me breakfast and sat with me till the afternoon canceling any business he had. I knew I'd have to tell him why I was even in this state sooner and later…but I knew he was too considerate to ask…I'd have to tell him myself and ease his discomfort at my state….

" Kenji-Kun…"

"Hmm?" Kenji said looking at me.

I stared at him and a few moments of silence passed.

"I…I'm sorry you had to see me like this..."

"It's okay…if you were always happy, I wouldn't count you as human" Kenji said with a grin.

I burst of laughter came out of me and I felt a little relief.

"There's the Sakura I know" Kenji added.

"Thank you…It's just that Syaoran and I had a bad fight yesterday and I couldn't snap out of it…"

"Bad? Just when you left the hospital?"

I nodded dumbly and stared out the window, " It was about his ex-fiancée…she may be pregnant with his child and even I can see she has some power over him…"

"I see…so what about you…"

I put a sad smile on my face and tried to change it into a happier one for Kenji's sake, " he suggested divorce…"

"But that's not right!" Kenji said fiercely all of a sudden, " He should be with you at this moment more than anything! If the news gets a hold of this they'll never let you free again…they'd say the child you lost was probably someone else's and that's why he filed…"

"Thanks for worrying about me Kenji, but I survived once, I can do it again…"

"No!" Kenji held my hands and crouched next to me until he was my eye level. With a soft kiss to my lips he looked me straight in the eye, " I won't let you suffer alone…I want to stand by you in this time of your life Sakura…will you be with me?"

I was speechless…no one in the past had ever offered to fall with me…no one…

Tears sprang to my eyes and fell before I even knew it. It was Kenji's gentle hands that wiped across my face that I realized the moisture accumulating there.

"Okay…" I whispered and felt his arms wrap around me tightly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

2 Days later

I found myself actually very nervous to go out with Kenji…he wanted to go out to lunch and I agreed. After all it was all I could do to make up for the lost time he spent off work to stay with me.

I glanced at the clock as I slipped on my heels and noted that he should be here by now. As if knowing what I was thinking, the doorbell rang.

I opened it and Kenji stood there with a warm smile. " Ready?" he asked.

I nodded and stepped out with him to lock the door. When I turned around he slipped an arm around my wait and guided me to the car…it'd been a while since I was treated like this.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Restaurant

I was a little nervous…I haven't signed the divorce papers for Syaoran yet, nor did everyone know that we weren't a couple anymore…If they saw me with Kenji, I could start another gossip session.

I felt the nervousness sink in as he helped me out of the car and held on tightly to my hand. He was walking with ease but each step I took I felt like a betrayer, a fake…

" Table for two" Kenji said and finally I looked up to see the waiter as he led us down the aisle.

Being pulled by Kenji I let myself drift in and out of my alternate world. I was mentally fighting…I didn't even know what I was fighting anymore.

BUMP

"I'm sorry" I mumbled and looked up to see y archrival in front of me.

Yuna eyes didn't connect fully with mine though. Her eyes were on the hand that held mine tightly.

"Didn't waste anytime to find another guy huh?" Yuna sneered

"That's enough…"

I felt my heart and body tense at that voice. I turned slightly and confirmed the feeling to be one that Syaoran could give me.

" Come on" Kenji said totally ignoring the fact that I was this man's wife. I gave in to his pull and shoved the thought of running to him away from my mind.

My heart ached with the scene of him walking away with Yuna but I pushed away the thought by only putting myself more in trouble. I began to flirt with Kenji unknowingly and I found myself doing everything I could to hurt him as much as he hurt me. I was being revengeful.

When Kenji sent me home that night and I allowed him to kiss my on the cheek Kenji was very straightforward in asking me to go to Japan with him. He wanted to know what my decision would be and I had told him I'd think about it. He mentioned he'd like to talk to me of the matter tomorrow if I could meet him. My heart told me no but my pride won out and said yes.

Closing the door that night I regretted being the person I was…

'God, Sakura…what has he made you?' I asked myself softly as I lay by myself in the cold bed.

Refusing to answer my own question, I buried my head underneath the blanket and closed my eyes. If the thoughts wouldn't go away now then I'd force myself to sleep.

DING DONG

My eyes snapped open and I thought I was hearing things until I heard a gentle rap at the door. I grabbed my robe and walked down the hall to the front door. Opening the door softly I looked out and saw him standing there. My first instinct was to throw myself into his arms and pretend it was all a dream but I stopped my impulse to do that. I stepped back slowly and ushered him in without speaking. When he stepped in, he didn't do as he always did and sit on the sofa but he stood at the door waiting for me to close and lock it. After I did that I turned on a light in the living room and headed to the kitchen.

"Do you want something?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, the papers…" he said promptly.

"Oh…" I said softly and his eyes must have wandered to the coffee table as well for I sure haven't touched it since he gave it to me and I placed it on the coffee table.

" You haven't signed it yet?" he questioned

"No" I answered bluntly.

" What were you doing with Kenji tonight?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I said as neutral as I could keep my voice.

"Will you sign it?" Syaoran asked changing the subject abruptly.

" Is there a due date?" I asked sarcastically.

I hadn't notice tears were falling onto my face until I felt his arms go around me in a fierce hug.

"Why do you love me so much!" he whispered achingly

Finding it hard to breath I clung on and cried out, " I don't know…"

We stayed there for long moments but like a dream, it had to end… Syaoran pulled away and I could tell he didn't know how to react since he couldn't look at me…

Moments of silence passed and nothing was spoken between us so I thought I'd say something.

"Kenji wanted me to go to Japan with him"

Syaoran finally looked back at me and smiled a little, " That's fine, perhaps it'll be better for us"

I felt the hope I had crumble for the last time and I knew nothing would sway his mind… Suppressing my urge to bury myself into his arms again I turned away with a sigh and my eyes traveled across the dark living room.

"Perhaps it is best…perhaps we should just hate each other…"

" Yes…perhaps" Syaoran said and sighed loudly. " I'm going to go…when you sign it I'll come pick it up…when do you go to Japan"

"Probably by the end of this week…"

"I see, I'll stop by Friday night then"

"You mean tomorrow…I'm sure you want it done on Thursday rather than wait a whole day more."

"No, Friday's fine" Syaoran stressed.

"Oh…"

" Sakura, I'm sorry your life turned out like this…" Syaoran said softly.

"Yeah…My life is a soap opera thanks to you…" I managed to smiled, "…and they say Soap operas aren't real…"

He didn't answer. I heard the door unlock and open softly.

"Good night"

I nodded and waited till the door close. I couldn't turn around knowing I wouldn't be able to stop the tears that seemed to endlessly trail down my cheek.

I went to sleep that night cursing this horrible life and forcing myself to move on.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

SYAORAN 

As Syaoran drove away from the house that he should be in he felt numb. The feelings had frozen within him. He felt the jealously at the restaurant when Kenji had held his Sakura's hand so tight…but he didn't have the right to even say that she was his anymore…not after he pushed her away like that the other day.

Syaoran floated back to reality when his cell rang. Picking up his cell he answered it without looking at the name.

"Yes?"

"How is she?"

Syaoran stared blankly out the windshield as he turned off his engine to go into the suite he had at the local hotel. Finally it registered in his mind that he was talking to Meling.

"Meling…"

"YEAH!" she said furiously, " how's your wife? I heard a couple days ago but finally had time to call"

"Oh…we're separated…"

"WHAT?"

"We're separated" Syaoran repeated.

"Why?"

"I think she deserves better than me…"

"She thinks that too…"

"Not really…"

"Then what the hell are you letting go of her for? I can tell just from your voice you're still into her!"

"But what I did to her…"

"I don't know what you did to her but if you truly still love her and she can forgive you and your thick headedness then she is a better woman than me and take your CHANCES!"

"I…"

"No protests…sometimes you're to dumb Syaoran… go to her…"

"Meling…"

Nothing greeted him but a dial tone. With a sigh he hang up and went into his suite…thinking about his conversation with Meling he thought about it and it hit him…WHAT WAS HE THINKING…

He was giving up the woman he loved because he wasn't good enough? And if she had thrown him out he'd have begged to be in her world again?

"What are you doing Syaoran!" he questioned himself aloud.

Turning the lights off he rolled onto the bed and tried to sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoran groaned and rolled over to see what time it was. He had stayed up a lot later than he wanted to last night thinking of random things and especially about what Meling lectured him on.

12PM…

Syaoran shut his eyes again until he remembered what Sakura had told him about going to Japan on Friday… or was it Saturday? Jumping out of bed he scrambled into the shower. If he didn't want to lose her forever he'd better do something right now!

" Damn Syaoran, why are you so stupid sometimes!" Syaoran mumbled to himself.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

12 PM at a café

" We should leave late Friday" Kenji said with a smile and all I could do was smile back at him. I didn't want to go but I knew I couldn't sulk about Syaoran forever…besides I was with Kenji now right?

Well in body… but I knew in my heart I was lying through my teeth…

I watched his face light up as he explained how exciting he'd make the trip for me and tried to feel the happiness, instead I felt the emptiness in my heart…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Home

I breathed a sigh of relief as I walked into my house. I slipped off my shoes and notice another pair of shoes next to where I was removing mine. Slowly I glanced towards the living room and there he sat. The man I wanted to see but shouldn't…

With a sigh I headed over there and set my purse down and turned to him with a slight smile as I reached for the divorce papers that still sat on the coffee table.

"Couldn't wait till tomorrow huh?" I said as jokingly as I could muster and took a pen out staring at the paper in front of me.

As I started to sign m name on the right line I felt him jerk the paper into his hands and rip it in half.

Shocked I stared at him lost and watched as he deposited the papers into the trashcan near the sofa.

"Why…"

"Forgive me Sakura… I never wanted this…."

My eyes widened slightly…what was wrong… wasn't I the one in this position a few days ago…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: All right people I know I took a LONG break but finally the inspiration to write came back and here is the next chapter!

Promise since I'm already working on it that I'll release chapter 25 soon perhaps by the weekend Read + Review please


	25. Forgive Me

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed for me Reviews always motivate me so here's chapter 25 and hmm…sorry it took so long… I had to do a lot of studying for finals and before that was midterm!!! Gawd college is stressing sometimes

PLZ review and on with the story

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 25: Forgive Me

Last Time

"Forgive me Sakura… I never wanted this…."

My eyes widened slightly…what was wrong… wasn't I the one in this position a few days ago

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I was stunned silent…what the hell was he thinking in that tiny mind of his, I had no idea… whatever made him change his mind though?

I stared at him as if he's gone crazy and suddenly I felt his arms around me.

"I don't want to lie anymore…I want to be with you…for better or worse"

I pulled away and stood up. He had NO IDEA how those words were affecting me at the moment!

"I can't" I replied to him " I promised to go to Japan with Kenji tomorrow…"

"I know I said yes before but I've realized how dumb I was…Sakura…we need each other, I only thought of divorce for you…"

"For me? Even though I never voiced that thought?" I asked looking at him square in the eyes. I will never understand where these outrageous ideas of his form from.

"Yes…because I thought you deserved better" He said softly and looked away, " I haven't been the best husband to you at all…"

I sighed and walked to the kitchen, " You got that right!"

" Sakura…"

I heard his footsteps behind me and I reached for a coffee cup. " Want anything?"

"The usual" Syaoron replied and suddenly was silent.

I quickly made the usual and during that whole time of silence thoughts were running through my mind at full pace.

When I handed him his cup he grasped my hand until my eyes met his. " Believe me Sakura… I love you very much…"

" It wasn't enough if you couldn't see me for me" I replied and pulled away to sit in a chair by the dining table.

"You're just going to throw everything we had away?" Syaoran asked sitting beside me.

"I could ask you the same things a few days ago!" I accused

" I've apologized" Syaoran insisted

"I've pleaded," I countered, " yet you still walked"

"I'm sorry"

"If sorry worked we wouldn't need police" I said bitterly.

"I'll quit seeing her," Syaoran said after a long moment of silence.

" You've promised so many times… how many times do you have to go and do this?" I questioned wearily.

"Sakura…I mean it…"

"You always say you mean it but it never happens that way right?"

Silence greeted my question.

" Just go Syaoran… I'm tired and I really don't want to deal with this"

"But…"

"Just go" I repeated and heard him slip on his shoes. I didn't move until I heard the door close and the lock turn.

I felt the familiar pain settle within my heart and I knew without a doubt he was still the one… no matter what he did…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Friday

I had made my decision to go with Kenji and I was sticking to it… it wouldn't make sense not to back out at the last moment… beside, it was all for me that he suggested the idea to get away…

I watched as Kenji slowly unloaded the bags and I nodded as he handed me my suitcase. With one hand I held my suitcase, the other Kenji held tightly in his. We walked into the airport and I knew there was no turning back after this… now or never my mother used o say and here I was… going with the flow…

I continued walking next to Kenji lost in my own train of thoughts when he suddenly stopped and I ran into him. Blinking, I followed his gaze and saw Syaoran standing there. I let go of Kenji's hand and for long moments, it seemed as if we stood there for a lifetime.

I moved forward and kept my eyes leveled on his.

"What is it?" I asked when I neared close enough to him.

" Sakura… please don't go…" Syaoran pleaded softly.

I blinked back tears as I took his hand in mine.

"Syaoran…we've come a log way and I know it's hard to turn away…but…this is for the best"

" The best?" Syaoran asked looking at me with sad eyes, " Is that how you truly feel?"

"I don't know how I feel" I answered truthfully and let go of his hand. My gaze broke from his and I started to go back to Kenji. Suddenly I felt his jerk on my arm and I felt myself fall into his embrace.

"We aren't divorced yet, come back with me… I don't have the strength to order you to come back but please… come back…"

I couldn't help but grasp his hand tightly. I looked straight into his eyes, " It's too late…that was goodbye…" I whispered

"Sakura…don't do this…"

I merely shook my head and let go of his hand.

"Sakura… I had a dream about having a life with you!" Syaoran said

"I did too…" I said softly, " but now I see it's impossible to live with you, painful to be near you and not be able to go to you…"

"You can…"

"Can I?" I questioned seriously, " when were you there for me?"

"I'm sorry… it'll be different this time around"

" That's what we said in Taiwan," I pointed out.

"Sakura… It's not about giving up, it's about holding on…to what we need most…"

I shut those words out from my head and tore myself away. I nodded at Kenji and we walked away. I refused to look back…I knew if I did…I might never step forward again.

I never looked back until we handed out tickets over and was boarding. By then I caught a glimpse of him in the background but I felt a tug from Kenji and went with him.

" Sakura…." Syaoran whispered softly.

With a lone sigh he stuck his hands in his pants pockets and slowly made his way to the entrance of the airport.

"Giving up so soon?"

Syaoran glanced up and saw Meling there standing.

"Meling… what are you doing here?"

Meling smiled slightly, " believe it or not I was going to go on vacation to Hokkaido, Japan…but…I think you need this more than me…"

She handed her ticket to Syaoran.

"Meling…"

"Try…try again…if I'm correct you two lovebirds are still in love and confused right now…go to her…"

"But…"

"GO!" Meling pushed, " it's a different plane but they both make stops in Tokyo…just get off there" Meling said pushing him towards another gate.

"Meling…what about you?"

"I'll book the other flight that leaves in a hour and a half"

"But what if she…"

" How do you know?" Meling said, " you can sit here and contemplate about what she'd say or go and hear what she IS going to say…besides she said you've never been there for her right? Here's you r chance to be there for her"

Syaoran stared at the ticket he held and clenched his hand.

"_Flight to Hokkaido boarding now in gate 323…flight to Hokkaido leaving soon…gate 323"_

" That's your call" Meling said and gave him a little push.

"Thanks Meling!" Syaoran shouted and ran towards the gate.

"No problem" Meling whispered under her breath…" you are one dumb cousin sometimes"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Tokyo, Japan

I walked slowly behind Kenji in thought as we searched for our bags in the baggage department. I was lost in my own little world as I thought back to a few hours ago and Syaoran's facial expression at the time… it seemed to engrave itself into my mind no matter how hard I told myself I wouldn't think about it…

"Sakura…"

I shook my head a couple a times and looked at Kenji, " Yes?"

Kenji sighed and faced me fully with our luggage.

"Sakura… Is this what you truly want? Is this what your heart desires…to be with me?"

"I…" I couldn't answer him… no matter how much I wanted to say yes, me heart was holding me back.

Kenji scanned my face and sighed pushing his lips against my forehead.

"I only want you to be happy…don't try to fake what you don't feel…"

"…" I did some soul searching only to se Syaoran and I knew I desperately needed to be with Kenji…so why is he all I can think of?

I focused on Kenji once more when he gripped my hands and looked at me at eye level.

"Won't you tell me if you don't love me?" Kenji asked softly as he looked deep into my eyes.

I hesitated but I answered truthfully, " Well…I was thinking that I might be happier with you…"

Kenji sighed and grinned slightly, " then you are thinking like him…"

I looked at him confused.

"I…"

"Sakura…do what your heart desires…not what you should do…sometimes life is like this"

Kenji handed me my bags and pushed me back towards the gate to go home.

"You belong there right?" Kenji asked

I blinked a couple of times and smiled slightly. He'd cleared my thoughts with just a few words…

"Thank you Kenji…I still love him…thank you…for everything you've done"

Kenji merely smiled and waved me off.

With a sudden lightness in my heart I gripped my bags and ran back the way we came. Running blindly I don't know how I managed to weed through the crowd but I did and when I saw the gate to go home I smiled…

BUMP!

"Gomen…" I started but when my eyes met those amber ones no other words came out. Time stopped for us….

We continued to stare at each other for long moments and finally he reached out to touch my face. My hands covered his slightly and I gave him a small smile. I guess that's all we needed…

"Let's go home," Syaoran whispered pulling me into his arms. I nodded and let him lead me home…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Beijing, China

I snuggled deeper into the warm embrace that held me tight. I opened one eye and looked at his sleeping face. A smile touched my lips all of a sudden and I couldn't help but press my lips against his jaw line. He hadn't let me out of bed since we came home, yet I was content to stay in his embrace. Closing my eyes I decided to take another nap with him…

DING DONG

I sighed and gently lifted his arm off of me. Quickly I slipped out and grabbed my robe making the best of my appearance as I passed a mirror and went to the door. Swinging it open I was a bit shocked to see my in-laws standing at the door.

"We were informed you two came home from playing "chase me" " Yelen clarified steeping in after her husband.

I didn't answer only held the door open and watched as my in-laws entered.

"Honey? Who is it?" Syaoran mumbled coming from the bedroom rubbing his eyes like a child with no shirt on.

"Good morning Xaiolang" Lian said to his son with the voice of authority.

Quickly I felt his posture change against me, suddenly Syaoran nodded curtly to his father.

"Dad…mom"

"We'll make this quick" Yelen started, " Syaoran…Yuna was caught yesterday sleeping with Shun Xin and the child she carries has the possibilities of not being yours due to that reason."

I almost wanted to look at Syaoran and tell him 'I told you so' but I didn't… he had truly believed it was his…

" For that reason your father and I have agreed to have no further contact with her…"

Syaoran held my hand tightly as he nodded his understanding.

"Also…"

We both gave them our full attention.

"We'd like you to pack and get out Yi, Sakura" Lian finished looking at me.

I felt numb and couldn't respond…but Syaoran did more than respond for me.

"HELL NO" Syaoran swore savagely to his parents.

" Xaiolang!" Yelen said sternly, " do you know how much we've advanced already while using her, it's best we discard her now"

"Used? You were using my wife?" Syaoran shouted angrily.

"Of course" Lian scoffed as if it was a normal thing to do. " Otherwise your mother and I would never approve of you marrying the enemy…we've been enemies through generations and it won't change now"

I felt Syaoran shaking to control his rage and that snapped me back to reality. I did the only thing I could and tighten my grip on his arm. He looked at me and I smiled slightly to reassure him. I felt him relax a little and calmly he turned to the front door and opened it.

"Get out" He said to his parents.

"What?" Yelen asked looking at him incredulously.

"You heard me" Syaoran said and held the door open wider, " get out"

I held onto his arm tightly. In a way I disapproved of his roughness against his parents but I also felt the pain and anger when they ordered me out of their way because I was used enough.

"We'll come again" Lian threatened his son before leading himself and his wife out the door.

I was surprised Syaoran controlled himself enough to quietly shut the door behind him and lock it. With a sigh he suddenly pulled me within his arms and held me there tightly.

"Don't leave me…" he whispered

I smiled softly against him and wrapped my own arms around him in reassurance, " I won't…"

We stayed that way for a long time….

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A Week Later

"We're going to Taiwan"

"Eh?" I looked up from the papers I were preparing and saw Syaoran rush past me to our room.

"Pack up, we leave first thing in the morning"

I slipped my papers away and stood to follow him to our bedroom. The expression on his face told me there was no changing his mind. I cringed inwardly slightly… this must be because of his parents…

Without saying a word to him I turned to the closet and pulled out our suitcases. Mine were still unpacked from my short trip to Japan…it wasn't even a real trip --;

I pulled an empty one out and opened Syaoran's drawer.

"What will you wear?" I asked turning to face him.

"Hmm?" Syaoran glanced at me briefly before setting the tickets down on the table in our room and walked over. " It's alright, we're only going to my house where I have clothes"

I nodded slightly and started to put the suitcase back.

"How are we getting there?" I asked feeling his arms wrap around my waist.

"Through driving and boat" he whispered into my ear softly as he pressed closer to me. I faintly placed a hand over his arm and leaned into his embrace.

"I love you," He whispered into my ear and I nodded closing my eyes. We didn't need any more troubles… we were going to start again… from here.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Taiwan

I blew into my hands to warm them up as I walked through the cherry blossom trees that were bare. It was already autumn again… this time last year, Syaoran and I were a newly wedded couple…

Spotting the lake I started searching each tree for the engravement I made last year on a young tree. It'd been a long time since then, thinking back on it, we never made plans to come back here. I continued searching around until I found the one engraved with out handprints over one another.

"Sakura!!!"

I turned slightly and caught sight of Syaoran running towards me rubbing his hands together.

"Aren't you cold sweetheart? We just arrived"

I smiled and accepted his warm embrace as he came to a stop in front of me.

"What were you doing all the way out here?" Syaoran asked rubbing my back slightly.

"Looking for our tree?"

" Eh?" Syaoran gave me a weird look and I pointed to the engraved handprints. " Ah… that tree" Syaoran said with a little smile.

"Yes that tree" I said softly and buried my frozen face into his warm chest.

" You want to go in now? Wei's going to be mad soon"

I nodded and held his hand as we walked away towards the house.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

" What do you mean he ran to Taiwan?" Yelen asked her husband.

"That disobedient son did it!" Lian said sitting on a nearby stool.

"What do we do now?" Yelen asked.

"If he's smart, he'll stop prolonging this and come home," Lian said

"We have nothing to hold over his head" Yelen pointed out softly.

" You're right, at this rate, even threatening him with his inheritance is going to gain us nothing." Lian said softly in thought.

"Then how do we get them back here?"

" I don't know" Lian said," I just don't know…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A week later

I slightly stretched and turned on the bed to look at Syaoran. A smile fought its way out of my expression and I couldn't help but lightly trace his jaw line. He turned his head slightly in his sleep and I sat up in bed looming over him. Unexpectedly his arm reached out to where I should've been and his eyes shot open when he was greeted with nothing but an empty spot.

He must've seen the amusement in my eyes as I sat there quietly observing his movements.

"Come back to bed" he commanded softly and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Honey…don't you think it's time we settle this matter?" I asked after a moment of silence. I felt him stiffen under me and I gripped his forearm in comfort.

"What matter?" He asked in a strained whisper.

"Don't play dumb now honey…if we don't settle this right now, we'll never move on…fully" I said and looked at him.

I could see the stubbornness in his eyes but it slowly faded as I cupped his face between my hands.

"Okay…" he whispered and I smiled

"That's my big boy" I said softly and pressed a soft kiss against his lips.

He smiled slightly and looked at out the balcony door.

"How about we take care of it today?" He asked all of a sudden.

I grinned and wrapped my arms around him. " Even better, then we can definitely get them out of the way"

Syaoran grinned as well and tackled me back on the bed, " After this" he promised and lowered his mouth.

I smiled slightly and shifted my head to the side so that he missed.

" Sakura…" Syaoran whispered in frustration.

" What?" I asked innocently and wrapped my arms around his neck drawing him closer.

He didn't answer as he trailed his lips up the side of my face to my lips.

I met him halfway and we kissed softly and lightly but I knew it wasn't the end when he deepened it before breaking it to study my expression.

I smiled and trailed a lone finger down his chest in anticipation. Noticing that his movements stopped I glanced up to see him studying me.

" What now?" I asked

"Nothing" he whispered and held me tight against him. "Whatever happens, we'll be like this right?"

I nodded and closed my eyes.

We'd be like this….

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Hong Kong

" Master Li" a man said coming in

Lian looked up from where he sat in the study with his wife and future-daughter-in-law.

"The young master is here to see you"

Lian looked at his wife and then the butler with a raised brow. " Show him in"

Yelen had by now set her book aside and awaited the pleasant surprise of her son.

As the door re-opened to reveal the study, my heart stopped but I felt Syaoran grip my hand in his and I tried to relax. I ignored the girl sitting next to Yelen and bowed slightly to Yelen and Lian only.

"Such a surprise to see you here" Lian said looking at his son.

Syaoran merely smiled at his father and spoke calmly. " I wouldn't be here if my wife hadn't insisted we solve this problem"

"Well it seems she's smarter than you" Lian shot back.

"That is why I should stay married to her" Syaoran shot smugly back.

" Syaoran!" Yelen said interrupting her husband's reply. " I'd like you to meet your fiancée"

I shot a look at the brown haired girl sitting down and back to Syaoran's ominous expression.

"I have no fiancée mother, only a wife" Syaoran stated bluntly.

"This is Wong, Sakuya" Yelen went on to introduce her.

I nodded in politeness but turned back to focus my attention on my husband. I knew he was mad and wanted to blow but I had to keep him steady through this, not only for us but our future together.

"Master Li…" The man came rushing in again.

"What?" Lian said annoyed.

"Yi, Sonomi is here…"

" I'll just make myself present" Sonomi bit out and stopped in her tracks when she saw Sakura and Syaoran in front of her. She nodded in greeting and went straight to Lian planting her hands with a thump onto his desk.

"What is the meaning of a fiancée to Li?" Sonomi demanded, " Have you forgotten he's married to my niece?"

" I have not forgotten" Lian said sitting back on his chair, " it's just that I choose to remove her for greater power"

"Greater power?" Sonomi said. Suddenly she laughed and glared straight at him, "We ARE the greater power!"

" Incorrect" Yelen said standing from where she sat to move to her husband's side. " With our influence we can easily erase you Yi's once again for the throne"

"What influence?" Syaoran asked.

" Why, our master plan!" Lian said with a smile, " We secured the Fong's with Fanren, Fuutie to the Tang's, and Xeifa to the Wu's as the emperor's second wife… all your mother and I need is for you to marry the Wong's and Fumei to marry Ming, Sun Xin"

" You disgust me!" Sonomi said after he finished, " Fine we'll get that divorce and show you what power we Yi's have! This is why we stay away from Li's!"

" We're not getting a divorce!" Syaoran and I said calmly over the mayhem.

" What?" Sonomi, Yelen, and Lian said at the same time.

"We aren't getting a divorce!" I finished off firmly in my Yi leader tone.

"Why not? You're useless to us!" Yelen said directly at me. " If you could go ahead of us Li's in number one position to get the throne then I wouldn't mind!" Yelen finished with a scoff.

" But all you have done is better your own clan and nothing else!" Lian continued.

"That!" I said interrupting Lian rudely, "IS the first step in getting anywhere, how can I not better my clan before staking an attack?"

Lian laughed, " There will be no way that you can climb higher than us!"

" If I do, what then!" I spoke equally with him.

"If you do, my son and you may do as you wish!" Lian said with challenge.

"I accept!" I said with a nod.

Syaoran and I started to turn away but Lian's voice halted us.

"During that time though… you aren't allowed to see Syaoran!"

I felt Syaoran's hand grip me harder and I let go of his hand. I nodded slightly to Syaoran and captured his lips in a bruising kiss.

"Don't worry," I whispered, " we'll be together soon"

I felt that anger that wanted to be unleashed right now but the stern look I gave him made him think otherwise.

"Only till then right?" Syaoran asked softly

I nodded and allowed him to give me a crushing hug.

I stepped away after a while and Sonomi followed me out.

" Are you serious about this?" Sonomi asked

"I am," I concluded, " If the Li's want to get beaten down. I'll show him the Yi's are the best at that!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

2 Months Later

" Congratulations!" Tomoyo squealed.

I smiled and hugged her. It had taken two months… two long months of skillful thinking. It was like a game of chess. I had to avoid all the clans, I had to let my clan pull a few assassinations, a few kidnappings and bargaining, I had to fight with all I had and finally…

I looked at the emperor's crown that sat on my desk.

We had succeeded…but now I had many enemies and many people who wanted to ally themselves with me. I didn't care for that now… I just wanted to be with Syaoran…to finish up my business in Japan with my old boss and come home to be with him.

"Sakura"

I glanced up and acknowledged my aunt.

"They have allowed a meeting"

" Thank you" I said quickly and rushed out. I wanted to see him so bad.

" Sakura…"

I froze when I heard that voice behind me and when his arms came around me I sighed.

"Syaoran…"

I turned to face him and was bombarded with a kiss.

" I missed you" I whispered after he ended the kiss.

" Me too" He whispered softly into my hair as he held me tight.

" Sakura…"

I turned to face my aunt and when she held out a piece of paper. I knew it was about the trip to Japan.

"When do you want to go home?" Syaoran asked ignoring everyone around us.

I noticed his parents and nodded slightly on the other hand and accepted the paper from Sonomi's hand.

"After I settle this matter in Japan," I said after skimming the fax.

" After…"

I nodded with a smile and reached up to kiss him. " We can finally be together after this"

There was a pause before he nodded slowly reluctantly.

I smiled and pulled away.

"Promise you'll return?"

I smiled and nodded…

Of course I would…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A/n: Finally right? They get to be together… but whom will Sakura meet in Japan… and whom will Syaoran meet? Next time

R+R

12


	26. Promise You'll Return

A/n: Thank you to all the reviewers from the last chapter I seriously considered just setting this story aside but I thought about it and thought! What the heck! I'm almost done anyways, might as well finish it up so I can concentrate on FC!

Well to all the faithful readers, be glad I'm not giving up on this story here we go

R+R

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 26: Promise You'll Return

"Sakuya" Yelen said coming into the sitting room.

" Yes?" The girl stood up and bowed her head low in greeting.

" I'm sorry Sakuya, but it seems the engagement won't go through."

Sakuya clenched her fist but put a saddened look on her face.

" But why?"

Her family had already warned her not to lose this connection to the Li's. The Wong's had wanted to get into the family of one of the five most influential groups for a long time now.

"Because, it'll do the Li's good once Syaoran sits as Emperor' Yelen said gently. " Perhaps if he wants to make you a concubine, you'll also sit there one day'

"I see" Sakuya whispered

"I must go now… one of the maids will show you out"

Sakuya nodded and waited until the door closed behind Li, Yelen before showing her fury on her face. Pulling out her cell phone she dialed a number she thought she wouldn't need to use.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Japan

I shook Serene's hand.

"It was great seeing you again Sakura" Serene said with a bright smile. It had been almost a year and a half since I last saw my old boss.

"It was great seeing you too," I said with a smile of my own.

"How long are you staying?" Serene asked

" Only about two days more, which I'm going to spend in the mountains where I was born"

"Well I hope you have a nice trip there" Serene said and stood. ' I have to get going first, I have another appointment'

I nodded and stood as she walked out of the café.

Sitting back down I paid the bill and left a tip before I headed out myself.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

In the Mountains

I sighed as I breathed the fresh air into my lungs. It'd been a while since I could just relax and I was determined to spend the next two days doing just that. I glanced at the little town I had grown up in. I remembered how I thought this used to be a prison for me. With a sigh, I walked into the little diner where our family used to come every Friday night. Entering the diner I slipped into one of the empty booths and ordered when the waitress came around. It seemed after all these years; the people had changed from the ones I remembered.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard two waitresses giggling and talking.

"He's so hot!"

" I wonder if he's a new resident… or maybe he's looking for a women to be with"

" Stop it…" The other giggled.

'Which of us should tell him he can sit wherever he likes because we don't have reservations?"

"Better yet, which of us should serve him?"

They erupted into another fit of giggles and I smiled a little. I never had the time to do as these two did during that time of my life, but I'm still with someone I love right?

Curious at who was being speculated I craned my neck over to see the object of their " affection"

My eyes widened slightly and I stood.

"Kenji- San…"

The man who seemed extremely lost of where to sit looked in my direction and smiled. I waved him over and he came forward. When he was in front of me I reached over to hug him in a friendly way.

"How are you?" I asked gesturing for him to sit with me.

" Fine and you?" Kenji asked.

"Wonderful" I said with a tiny smile and gestured one of the girls over to take his order.

"Ah…Just a drink" Kenji said to the girl with a smile.

" You're seducing the girls here all ready" I teased and leaned back against the back of the booth. " So what are you doing up here in this isolated town?"

"A trip my brother sent me on to relax" Kenji said with a hint of laughter.

"I see"

" And you?" Kenji asked looking at me.

"This, Kenji-San, is where I grew up" I said with a smile.

" Really?"

I nodded.

Kenji smiled and accepted his drink from the nervous waitress and took a sip. He looked back at me and I could see he was studying me silently. I adverted my gaze and looked at the food that I ordered.

"Are you still with him?" Kenji asked after a long pause.

I nodded slightly and looked at him, "It's thanks to you…I've realized I never want to leave him."

I felt bad for saying that after because Kenji quieted and started staring off. I knew he liked me a lot and said this without a thought of his feelings. I looked at the light food I ordered and busied myself eating. After a long pause I heard him put his cup of coffee down. I looked up and noticed him looking at me.

" I'm glad you were honest with yourself Sakura-chan" Kenji said with a small smile. He extended his hand across the table to me. " Tomodachi? Friends " He asked.

"Friends!" I said and took his hand with a smile on my face. I may love Syaoran but Kenji was a special friend to me.

We talked for a while longer then paid and walked out.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around?" I asked him when we seemed to have run out of topics to talk about.

"Yes, after all I'll be around here for a couple of days" Kenji said with a small smile.

I nodded and reached out to hug him.

"Thank you Kenji…for everything"

" It's okay" Kenji whispered and held me tight against him for a few seconds. I thought he wouldn't let go but he did reluctantly after a few more seconds. I smiled fondly at him and he returned it. He watched as I walked towards my car.  
" Miss?" I turned to look at who was speaking to me and saw a pretty little girl.

"Yes?" I questioned

"Look" she said asking me to bend and look at her at eye level.

Curious I bent down and she shyly whispered, " I think he likes you"

I smiled softly at the girl and pat her on the head, " I know"

She smiled and skipped away back to where her friends were.

I waved goodbye to her and looked back at Kenji. He waved with a smile and I waved back. Turning to my car, I noticed a man next to my car.

"Excuse Me," I said.

"You're excused," He said gruffly and I felt something enter my eyes. Next thing I heard was an explosion… and Kenji scream my name…but I didn't see or hear anything afterwards.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I'm sorry," The doctor said softly to Kenji.

" The chemicals that were thrown at her wasn't pepper spray as we originally thought, it was a harmful toxic that has damaged her retina…she'll no longer be able to see…"

"Isn't there anything that can be done?" Kenji asked frighten.

" If we find some eyes for her, she may be able to see again"

"May?" Kenji questioned

"Well, there's a 95 chance that she'll be able to see again if she gets the eyes"

Kenji nodded.

"Are you her husband?"

Kenji was silent for a second, " No" He finally answered. "I'm just a close friend"

" The person who did this"

"Wasn't caught…he blew up a nearby car and while everyone was distracted with that he ran for it…we can't do anything either because a snow storm just dropped." Kenji said angrily

" I'm sorry" The doctor said, " we also can't contact the local city about getting some eyes for her as well since the snow storm has made it impossible to contact through any kind of connections."

" So we'd have to wait for the snow storm to drop off huh?' Kenji questioned looking out at the fluttering snowflakes that were falling so hard that all you saw was white falling rapidly to the ground.

'Yes, it should be over in 3 to 4 days"

Kenji nodded his understanding.

"Kenji…"

Kenji turned at that voice.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

I faintly heard talking when I stirred. For some reason there was only darkness in my view. I touched my face softly and felt bandages over my eyes and my body started aching so very badly everywhere.

"What's wrong with me Kenji"

I felt his warm hands cover my shaking ones and I grasped his hand extra tight…what was happening? Why couldn't I see? Why couldn't I remember anything?

"I'm sorry Sakura…but…"

The worse thoughts only came to my mind…I didn't need him to tell me…and I shouldn't even deny it… there was something wrong with my eyes…

"What's wrong with my eyes Kenji?" I asked softly. I gripped his hand extra hard expecting the news.

"Sakura…You can't see anymore," Kenji finally said.

"I can't?" I questioned. In the back of my mind I knew what he said was no lie…even if they bandaged my eyes, I should still be able to see something. But all I could see was darkness…nothing.

"What do I do then Kenji? I promised I'd be back soon…Syaoran…I promised…"

"Don't worry" Kenji said stroking my hand. " I promise we'll find a donor for you…I'll pay anything for you Sakura"

"A donor? It's that bad…"

" Yes" Kenji whispered and I felt his arms wrap around me softly. I clung on and wished I could just cry. I thought I could relax and enjoy my life with Syaoran now…but it seemed once again impossible.

"Don't worry, as soon as this storm lightens up and we contact the hospital in the city we'll go down to the hospital"

"Thank you" I said softly clinging onto him. "I'm glad you're here for me."

I felt Kenji's nod against my shoulder and I relaxed a little.

"Rest" I heard him say and I let him gently lay me down.

"I want to talk to Syaoran"

"I'm sorry, I didn't see a cell phone with your purse."

"It's in the car…my car"

"I see…"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"You're car is gone Sakura…that bastard blew up your car too"

"I see…and the phone's aren't working"

"No" Kenji said tucking the blankets up to my chin.

"You'll stay with me right Kenji?"

"I will, now rest…we're going to need all of your strength to make that trip to the other hospital in a few days."

I nodded and gave him the best smile I could muster in this situation. " Thank you"

"No problem" Kenji whispered and I felt his warm lips touch my cool hand.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" You love her don't you?"

Kenji turned to face the doctor. He slowly nodded and let Sakura's hand go. He stood and followed the doctor out of the room shutting the door softly behind him.

"Does she know?"

"She does" Kenji said with a painful smile looking out at the flurry of snow falling. " But she already has someone she loves dearly…"

"I see…"

"Doctor… thank you for what you've already done…I'll pay all the expenses as soon as the weather clears and I can transfer the money"

"Don't go worrying about that yet, just worry about yourself…you haven't slept for two days now"

Kenji shook his head softly, "It's okay…As long as she's okay…"

"That's some love you have for her my boy" The doctor said with a sigh and walked away towards his office.

Kenji felt a deep pain etching itself into his heart. Kenji smiled briefly at his reflection

"Pathetic Shinto…you are the head of Shinto corp. one of the youngest, richest man in the world…and here you are hung up on a women…"

Turning away from the glass he opened the door to the room Sakura was in and he looked sadly into the darken room.

"Sakura…. I swear you'll be able to see again." Kenji whispered.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hong Kong

" Honey?"

Yelen turned and smiled at her husband. " What is it?"

"That girl is really strong…"

Yelen nodded softly. " She was very determined to show us that she could push all of us back if she wanted huh?"

"She's very scary to have as an enemy…"

"Yes she is…according to your history…if that Yi Zang Zi girl didn't fall for Li Shuyin, she and her family would be the royal family right?"

Lian nodded, " My great-great-grandfather thought he cornered them when their father died…he didn't realize that the man's wife would use her brain and have the daughters threaten the rest of us…we considered it a lucky break when the little warrior princess fell for Shuyin."

"Only you guys didn't foretell that after betraying their family she'd make a curse right?" Yelen asked.

Lian nodded and held his wife's hand, "That is one scary family to deal with"

"Yes they are, she brought the empire to its feet and now she has only the wish to place Syaoran and herself as Emperor and Empress."

Lian looked at his wife fully, " Do you think we'd fail like my ancestors if we did as they did now?"

"Who knows…maybe the most cunning would yet again be the winner"

"Who is the more cunning?" Lian asked with amusement.

Yelen smiled softly, " I just want our son to be happy now okay?"

Lian just smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

A Week Later

"Good" Kenji said softly to me.

I smiled brightly as I continued to walk forward. I could see why they say never take anything for granted now. I took my sight for granted and now that I didn't have it anymore I was struggling just to walk right. With Kenji's request they took the bandages off of my eyes and although I couldn't see, I felt less restraint across my head.

" You're doing a lot better Sakura"

"Yes I am Doctor," I said with a smile towards the direction of the door. I had learned throughout the week of the snowstorm exactly how to navigate through my room.

"Want to take a walk today?"

"Outside?" I asked Kenji. " The storm…"

"Stopped last night" The doctor replied, " In another two days we'll be able to clear a road down to the hospital in town. I already called them to look for donors"

"Thank you so much" I said with a small smile and when I felt Kenji's arms I embraced him softly.

"It's nothing," Kenji said softly against my hair as he smoother it back. " Just make sure you'll smile when you can see again…"

"I will," I promised. I gently felt for the bed and sat down.

" Ah, Shinto-san"

Kenji looked at the doctor. " Hai? Yes? "

"Your brother called you back, it's on hold in my office"

"Arigatou Thank You " Kenji said and held Sakura's hand tight.

"I'll be right back"

I nodded and wished I could see his expression. Over the week I had learned to listen to his tone to tell me how he was feeling.

"Will you be okay by yourself Sakura? I have to see to another patient"

"I will be" I confirmed and smiled towards the direction of his voice.

I heard the door shut and sighed. Sometimes I just wanted to miraculously recover my eyesight so everyone didn't have to worry about me. I hated to burden people… feeling around for the table I gripped the side and stood up slowly. Steadily I made my way to the window and pressed my hand on the cold glass.

"Syaoran…" I whispered.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Kenwei?" Kenji asked as soon as he lifted the phone.

"How's your vacation? Why did you call me leaving a emergency message?" Kenwei asked jokingly.

"Because I have an emergency" Kenji said

"Aniki Big brother …you are so weird, I told you to spend a week away and relax, are you scared because of the recent snowstorm that happened where I sent you?"

"It's not that, I need you to buy two tickets to Hong Kong ASAP and I also need you to meet Sakura and me at the hospital in town."

"WHOA! You and Sakura?" Kenwei chuckled, " You sure got a girl fast"

"I mean it Kenwei…I have to get her home as soon as possible after her surgery"

"Whoa! Backup aniki, what happened?"

"I'll explain later… just meet us there in two days"

" Okay…but"

Kenji didn't care to listen to more as he shut off the phone. As much as he knew right now, he knew that Sakura wanted to go home…to her husband…

"He must also be worried" Kenji mumbled to himself. " I'll call later tonight," Kenji promised. Sakura would be happy to talk to him as well.

Walking back towards Sakura's room, Kenji felt the happiness of his week with Sakura disappear slowly.

" Bakayarou Stupid … she was never yours" Kenji lectured himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

That Night in Hong Kong

Syaoran glanced at the door and sighed. She said she wouldn't be gone for so long but for the past few days all he wanted to see her walk through that door.

"What are you doing Sakura?" Syaoran mumbled staring at his cell phone. She hadn't returned one call yet…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

That Night In Japan

Kenji's eyes snapped open when he heard a scream and a gunshot. Kenji picked up a vase and headed to the door. It was absurd that criminals would holdup a hospital but lately nothing but strange things happened. Kenji inched towards the door and started to open the door.

Suddenly a figure appeared at the door and Kenji swung the vase down only to stop suddenly.

A frightened nurse looked at him and threw him a blanket. Quickly she gathered their things ignoring Kenji's questions.

"Hurry" She finally said, " Come quick… they want her…you must escape"

Kenji eyes widened at that and lifted a confused Sakura.

"Come… it seems you have enemies"

"I guess I do" Sakura said wrapping her hands around Kenji neck and the nurse took them through back stairs.

"How many are there?" Kenji whispered.

"Five…all with guns" the nurse whispered back. "They should be searching rooms for you right now."

Kenji clenched his fist. He'd like to kill all of them but Sakura's safely came first. When the nurse used a key to open a door the coldness stung immediately but the nurse quickly slung their things over Kenji and wrapped a heavy blanket over Kenji's shoulder.

" Take this road, if you walk a few miles, there will be a old man who'll take you to town"

"Thank you" Kenji whispered and rushed in that direction. He couldn't ask for more help…not after all they have already done for them.

"Cold Sakura?"

" No" I answered.

I had heard all of the conversation and it seemed that I was in trouble all right.

The rest of the way I could tell my weight was slowing us down.

" I'll walk with you," I said dropping my hands from his neck.

"Okay" Kenji agreed and held my hand. " Walk with me"

I nodded and held onto his hand.

"I'm sorry that I'm burdening you"

"Don't ever say that," Kenji said caressing my chilled cheek.

I nodded and wrapped an arm through his. Somehow he made me feel very safe.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hours Later

"I'm tired…" I whispered to Kenji.

"Okay"

I felt his arms slip under me and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Kenji had told me earlier that we had to put as much distance as we can between my pursuers and us. I felt bad for making him carry me but my frozen legs refused to budge another inch.

"Cold?" Kenji asked

I nodded.

"There's a cave up ahead…we'll rest there for a while."

Kenji glanced at the highly attractable women in his arms. He found himself reminding himself that this woman didn't belong to him every two to three minutes. Ever since Sakura had turned back to China, Kenji had not looked at another women as a potential wife for him. His distant relatives still bugged him everyday that he was 25 and his younger brother would like a sister-in-law.

Kenji looked at those dead emerald eyes that stared straight ahead. Kenji readjusted her weight in his arms and focused on the path to the cave.

"Okay" Kenji said setting me down in the cave.

"Thank you" I whispered and felt around me for a clean spot to sit on.

"Right here" Kenji whispered pulling me down into his lap.

" Kenji…I don't know how to thank you anymore"

I heard him laugh and bury his head into my hair.

"Just be happy for me" he mumbled and I nodded pressing myself against his heat.

"Are we going to go all the way tonight?" I asked

"If you want…if you're to tired I can keep you warm and we can sleep here tonight" Kenji suggested.

"Do you see any sign of that old guy's house?"

"No…all I've seen so far is trees and a field."

"Then we should rest today…we might not come upon another chance of getting a tiny cave to sleep in today"

"Okay"

I felt Kenji shift and I slid in-between his legs.

"I must be heavy," I said with a small smile.

"No…"

I quieted down as I felt his arms encircle me.

"Kenji…"

I felt him lean against my shoulder and answer, " what?"

"Nothing" I said after a few moments…I had apologized for inconveniencing him so much already…I'm sure he wouldn't accept another one.

"You can say it Sakura…"

"Say what?"

"Whatever you wanted to say," Kenji said pulling me closer against him.

"I…well…I guess I'm sorry for ruining your vacation"

"It's nothing…I was happy to be able to see you again"

"Oh, that's right, do you have a girlfriend yet?"

"No"

"I see…" I was running out of things to say to him…and his strong feelings for me could get in the way tonight if we didn't randomize our talk more.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Next Day

We had set out very early but I had a feeling that I wasn't the only one who didn't get much sleep. I could hear Kenji yawn once in a while as he guided me through various parts of the woods.

"Kenji…"

"Shh…." He said all of a sudden. " There's a car coming"

I quieted as I heard the familiar car sounds of gravel crunched under tires and the smell of gasoline drawing near.

"It's a old man…he might be the one we're looking for," Kenji whispered.

"We should take the chance," I whispered back.

I felt Kenji help me up from where we were crouched at and we walked forward quickly. A few seconds later I heard the car stop near us.

"Excuse me" I heard Kenji said, "Are you heading to town?"

"I am…who might two be?"

"Could you drop us off at the hospital in town?"

"Hitchhikers?"

" My friend here needs to get to the hospital as soon as possible, please…I'll pay you"

"Well…I guess so…hop in then"

"Thank you" Kenji said and led me to a side of the car.

"She can't see?"

"No she can't" Kenji confirmed the old man's curiosity.

"I'm sorry for inconveniencing you sir" I said and felt Kenji sit next to me, closing the door with a thud.

" No problem little lady…where do you guys come from?"

"I'm Shinto, Kenji and this is Li, Sakura"

"ah…"

"I grew up in this town sir…" I replied " It's very different then how it used to be"

"Funny, I lived here my whole life and I do not know any blind girl that used to live here."

"I wasn't blind until a week ago… I'm sure you heard of that explosion at the diner" I explained carefully.

"Oh, you were the young girl that was randomly attacked?"

"Yes…maybe I do know you…I used to be Kinomoto, Sakura"

"Kinomoto…Your older brother is married to my daughter…."

"Touya…Touya's here?" I asked

The old man nodded slowly. "Did you not know that?"

"I…I didn't know where he had been for a while now…I never thought he'd come back here…I didn't even know he was married…"

"Eh?" The old man gasped, " You don't know about the children either?"

"Children?" I asked, " He never told me about any of that…all I was informed of was that he left"

"I see…" the old man sighed, " I thought my daughter would cause some trouble for him…"

"I don't understand sir," I questioned

" You see… my daughter wasn't exactly a pure daughter when she married your brother…"

"Oh…" was all I could say. That was all he needed to say…Knowing Aunt Sonomi, Un-pure always meant "not-good-enough".

"I hope you'll get your eyes fixed and come visit" the old man said softly.

"I'd like it if you didn't mention this to him sir…" I said after some thought.

" Okay" The old man agreed.

The rest of the way to town I felt Kenji shift restlessly trying to make sure no one was following us. Besides that, we were quiet.

"You're a beautiful girl Sakura," The old man said as Kenji helped me out of the car when he dropped us off at the front of the hospital.

"Thank you sir…I hope I'll be able to see you soon" Sakura said with a little bow towards where she came from.

Kenji led the way into the hospital and I jumped when I heard a voice behind me talk to Kenji.

"Aniki…"

"Kenwei"

"Why did I have to meet you here?"

"I'll explain later… could you hold Sakura while I sign her in?"

"I guess"

"I'm sorry for hassling you…" I apologized to this unknown man. " I gather you are his brother?"

"I am…not to be mean or anything…but are you blind?"

"I am… at this moment," I confirmed.

"What happened up there?"

"A Lot" I said softly.

Before I could continue Kenji came back and confirmed that I would be seen very soon. He went on to explain to his brother what was happening and I heard them mention about getting a flight ASAP back to Hong Kong.

"Kenji…I want to talk to Syaoran…" I added.

"I hate to tell you guys this but lately there's been a couple guys looking for you" Kenwei said, " I don't know when I can get you guys a flight back without attracting notice right now."

"Especially since they know I'm blind right now right?" I questioned.

" Yeah" Kenwei said

"Sakura… Do you know who would go through so much trouble to see you dead?"

I thought for a while and didn't answer.

" Sakura?" Kenji prompted again…

"His parents…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Finally The end of this chapter with a cliffhanger I hope everyone is enjoying this the next chapters will be serious as well so get ready for the last few chapters

That's right… it's only a matter of time before the ending… will Sakura go back alive and well? Will Syaoran ever come looking for her? What about the newly found Touya?

Find out next time

13


	27. Crashing Hope

A/N: although people weren't too enthusiastic about the latest releases I have decided to go right ahead and finish the story for those who wanted to know

R+R plz…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 27: Crashing Hope

2 Months Later

"_There's no one who is a willing donor right now Kenji-san… no matter how much you pay, if there are no eyes we cannot operate…"_

Kenji slammed his fist into the door as he came out of the doctor's office. They had nothing new to tell him but the same line for the past 2 months. He walked towards the room where Sakura was and as he pushed the door open he looked at the girl who was staring to the wall combing her hair quietly. His heart ached for her who saw nothing but darkness…

"Hey…"

Kenji turned around and came face-to-face with his younger brother.

"What is it Kenwei?"

" Did you like any of the girls last night?"

" No" Kenji said straightforwardly. Last night he had agreed after weeks of his brother begging to go out and relax, instead they met a bunch of girls. Kenji didn't really mind but in his head was filled with thoughts of Sakura only…

" Not one was to your linking?" Kenwei asked in disbelief

" No" Kenji answered again. This time his focus wasn't on his brother but Sakura who still sat in the same place gently combing her hair.

" Aniki…There is other women out there… forget about her…"

" Kenwei… you don't understand… there isn't another one like Sakura out there in this world… there's only one… and she's right here in front of me…"

Kenwei sighed… for the last two months, his brother was constantly obsessed with the women who was silently combing her hair…she had a bright smile despite her misfortune and a happiness that he couldn't explain but… there were so many women's out there that could do the same for Kenji…

"Mou…" Kenwei sighed and turned to leave… he had to cover for Kenji lately at the company and if he didn't leave now, he'd miss the meeting.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Kenji sat down next to Sakura and suddenly she glanced up.

"Kenji-Kun?"

"Sakura…" Kenji answered her and held onto her hand.

"How'd the meeting go?" Sakura asked with a tiny smile.

" It as I thought it would, the donor's are just so hard to choose from"

"I'm not picky" Sakura said with a smile. She lifted her hands and cupped Kenji face lightly. " You have a life too Kenji… you don't need to always be here for me…"

" I do…I owe it to your husband to protect you" Kenji insisted lightly. He suddenly lifted her and placed her gently on the bed.

"You've been up all morning… it's time you rested"

Sakura sighed and nodded reluctantly.

Kenji smiled slightly as he lifted the blankets over her and moved away…

He had made his decision…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hai?" Kenwei asked immediately when his brother's cell number came up in his cell phone.

"How was the meeting?" Kenji asked

"It was okay," Kenwei said softly

" Are you going to Osaka?"

"Yes…I'll be going like I mentioned yesterday to check up there and I'll be back in three or so days"

"Okay… I'll call you then…" Kenji confirmed

"Okay…Aniki…"

Kenwei stared at his cell phone after he hanged up.

"Aniki… you definitely aren't yourself…" Kenwei muttered.

At the Hospital

Kenji hung up and started at his phone.

"Outouto…" He whispered before slipping his cell back into his pocket.

"Kenji-san… are you ready to fill the paperwork?" the nurse asked

Kenji turned and nodded briefly accepting the clipboard.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The Next Day

Kenji left Sakura happy that they had found a donor for her. He stepped out of her room and pulled out his cell phone…

Kenji fought a small smile off of his lips when he heard his brother's tired voice answer.

"How's business?" Kenji asked.

"It's okay…" Kenwei mumbled across the line. " Do you have a death wish to call me so early when I went to sleep so late last night?"

"Maybe" Kenji said with a small smirk. " I just wanted to hear your voice…"

"We're not dating" Kenwei pointed out.

" I know… Kenwei…"

"Hmm?"

" Take good care of her, she's a treasure you can't find again…"

"Wha…"

Kenji didn't bother hearing the rest as he pocketed his phone and smiled politely at the nurses passing by. He pushed open the door to Sakura's room and smiled, this was a good day right? Barely glancing at the letters on the desk he made his way across the room to Sakura's side.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A day later

Kenji smiled to himself as he felt around for the table.

'Sakura is this how you felt?' Kenji thought. He swung his hand across the table as he stood and carefully navigated where he was. Suddenly his hand pressed against something cool and he knew instantly that it was the window. Pushing the window open he took a breath of fresh air and smiled. The world was beautiful and tainted...nonetheless beautiful though…

"No regrets" Kenji said softly, " I have none…"

With that said, he sat on the window sill and carefully lulled himself by listening to the birds chirping and he felt like crying… only he couldn't because he promised he wouldn't…

"Sakura…" Kenji whispered achingly and let himself feel the rush of the air pushing against him as he fell downward…deeper into an abyss where he could destroy this love he had for one who would never look at him…

Somewhere in the distant he heard a couple screams as he felt the rush stop and the cold ground below hitting him full force. Not wanting to experience the numbness anymore Kenji stopped thinking and allowed himself to lull away.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Kenwei ran into the hospital…At the meeting he could do nothing but think of his brother so he decided to postpone the meeting after all and rush here.

Getting out of the car he saw a crowd of people and police surrounding the area.

" What happened?" Kenwei asked one of the specters in the back.

"A man jumped out his window and died, the people are just cleaning up," The man said.

" I see" Kenwei said and turned away disinterested. He went up to where Sakura's room was.

" Shinto-san?" The nurse questioned.

" Yes?" Kenwei said turning to look at her, " I'm looking for my brother…"

The nurse facial expression didn't sit well with Kenwei at all.

" What happened?" Kenwei asked

"Your brother… he…he died…" The nurse said.

" What? How?" Kenwei asked with widened eyes. His sensible brother was dead?!

Impossible!

" He was the one who jumped out the window" The nurse confirmed, " I'm sorry for your loss…really"

Kenwei backed up and shook his head slightly. His Aniki killed himself…the death he had ignored completely had been Kenji's?

"Where's Sakura?" Kenwei asked after a few minutes.

"In her room" The nurse said quietly

Kenwei didn't wait but went straight in. He came upon Sakura sitting on the bed and when she heard his footsteps she looked up with a smile. "Kenji?"

Kenwei didn't know what to say…he merely walked over and sat on the bed staring at the blind women whose eyes were bonded shut and held her hand.

"Iie Sakura… I'm Kenwei"

" Kenwei-kun?" Sakura asked, " Where's Kenji? He promised he'd be by me after the surgery"

" He…" Kenwei looked at the nurse who suddenly walked in, she handed him two letters and excused herself.

" Hold on Sakura… I have to read this first," Kenwei said tearing open the letter with his brother's handwriting.

Sakura merely nodded and waited.

_Kenji,_

_I'm sorry for putting so much stress on you. I know I'm being very selfish at the moment but I can't help but be in love with her. She is everything to me, everything and I'm not afraid to face death for her. I don't expect you to forgive me for taking the coward's way out, nor do I want you to blame her. My decision was my own and she doesn't know that the donor is me. If I could just have a last request, I wish you wouldn't tell her so soon about all this… but give her time and help her get home. Outouto, you're a wonderful little brother and I'm truly grateful that you were born as my Outouto, if there is another chance, I'll make it up to you. One day Outouto, you'll find a woman who'll be like how Sakura is to me…there will never be another like her…_

_Kenji_

Kenwei felt the tears prickle round his eyes and he fought not to cry but the tears fell anyways. Opening the next letter he noted that it was his brother's will leaving everything to him.

'Baka Aniki!' Kenwei thought silently, 'I'd rather have you than assets'

"Kenwei?"

Looking up he realized that Sakura had been waiting for him to finish.

"Gomen Sakura…" Kenwei said in his most controlled voice he could muster.

"You sound a bit odd, is it bad news?"

"Nademonai (Not Much)"

Sakura nodded slowly and lay down. " I think I'll take a nap… could you tell Kenji to come see me next week when the bandages get taken off?"

" I'll try" Kenwei said swallowing his sadness. He'd keep his brother's wish and not tell her…no… he wouldn't tell her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Hong Kong

Syaoran wandered aimlessly in the mall trying to find something that would interest him. Lately all he had done was think about how his wife was and why she wasn't calling him at all…

" Where are you?" Syaoran muttered frustrated at himself for being like this and at Sakura for not calling.

BUMP!

" I'm sorry" Syaoran said steadying the girl he had just bumped into.

"Syaoran?"

Syaoran looked up to see soft blue eyes and light brown hair. The smile that she suddenly gave triggered something in the back of his mind.

" I know you" Syaoran said and she nodded.

" I'm Nagonishi Suzuka, high school…"

Syaoran connected right away. " That's right, you were the girl that always hung with the guys and me"

Suzuka nodded.

"How are you?" Syaoran asked.

"How are you? The last I heard about you was in the newspaper about your wife and you"

"We're okay now… she's just in Japan" Syaoran said

" I see"

"Anyways…what are you doing here?" Syaoran asked.

Suzuka smiled and walked with him…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

" My eyes look so familiar Kenwei," I said staring at the mirror closely. I was near-sighted at the moment since I was adjusting myself to these new eyes.

" Really" Kenwei mumbled stuffing his pocket with his wallet. Today was finally the day he would fly Sakura back home and complete his brother's wish.

Kenwei looked at the woman on the bed and had to admit his last three weeks with her was quite amazing. She was quite an amazing woman in her own way and how she debated to how she handled everything was admirable.

Kenwei felt a bit guilty now…He had went to see his brother's grave yesterday and although he hated to admit it… he had also fallen for Sakura. He liked how she smiled, how she teased, her clumsy ways when she gets nervous…every little thing was a part of her and so cute.

"I'm ready Kenwei" Sakura said with a smile. " I wished Kenji wasn't so busy and would be able to send us off"

Kenwei smiled tightly, " Yes, it's too bad"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Thank you Kenwei… and thank Kenji too," I said hugging Kenwei close. " Without you two I'd never have made it back home"

" No problem" Kenwei mumbled as he held her tight against him as well.

I smiled softly and turned away with my small luggage I still had. Waving at him once more I turned to the phone booth to call Syaoran. It was amazing that Kenji had been able to save my purse if not the rental car and my overall luggage.

Waiting for him to pick up a small smile alighted my face at the thought of seeing the one I loved again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoran glanced down at his ringing cell to see if it was Suzuka. They were supposed to see a movie tonight but when he looked at the number he had no idea whose number it was. With a slight sigh Syaoran picked up, " Hello?"

"Syaoran…"

Syaoran's breath caught at that voice. He stood from his chair and rounded the desk looking for his jacket.

"Sakura?"

" Honey, could you come pick me up at the airport…"

" Of course!" Syaoran said.

" If you're busy…"

"Not at all!" Syaoran confirmed before covering the phone to tell his secretary to cancel all further appointments because he was leaving.

"Then I'll see you then"

"Of course!" Syaoran said tapping his finger against his thigh, it seemed the elevator was going slower than usual today!

"I missed you… and there's so much I have to tell you…"

"Me too" Syaoran said flying out of the elevator as soon as the door opened enough to fit him.

"See you then…"

" Un… I love you" Syaoran whispered as he unlocked his car door.

" Me too"

Hanging up Syaoran smiled as he started his engine and put his seatbelt on… his wife was home… and right now that was all that mattered to him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Syaoran…" I whispered softly as I saw him enter the airport. His presence was one that brought people to a halt and stare…I was one of those people as he advanced into the area looking for me. Smiling I stepped forward to meet him.

"Syaoran!" I said and immediately felt his arms wrap around me. I didn't have to say anything more as his embrace said more than words at the moment…I missed him most!

" You never called" Syaoran softly accused as he held me tightly.

"I'm sorry, so much happened there…"

"Come on" Syaoran said softly. Dropping a kiss on my forehead he picked up my luggage and took me by the hand in another.

He didn't let go of me till we got to the car. Opening the door he ushered me in and suddenly stopped.

"Sakura… your eyes…"

"I'll explain" I said slowly and stepped into the car.

Obviously he didn't want to wait any longer as he entered the car after depositing my bag in the trunks and looked straight at me.

"Syaoran…I had an accident in Japan" I started.

"Darling, why didn't you call me then? I would've been there right away!"

"I couldn't endanger you as well!" I protested, " The people obviously wanted me dead and out of the way because even though the succeeded in blowing up my car and making me blind, they chased relentlessly after me."

"Who were they" Syaoran asked reaching out to caress my face slightly.

"I don't know" I said nuzzling his comforting hand, " All I know is that I wouldn't have made it back thanks to Kenji and His brother…"

"That guy you almost married?" Syaoran asked.

I nodded and looked out the window, " I didn't get to see him… his brother took the flight here with me and left on the departure one right after arriving here."

"I see… We must thank them then… but why didn't you call afterwards?"

"They were trying to keep track of me" I said looking at Syaoran, " We couldn't risk being caught so Kenji made sure I'd get a donor so I could see again before flying me back here…"

Syaoran didn't say anything for a while. He just silently stared at me the without another thought he suddenly hugged me tightly.

"I owe him one…He saved you for me…I owe him one…"

I nodded as I felt the sadness and anger in his grip.

" While you were gone I met an old friend…"

"Did you?" I asked with a tiny smile. Leaning on his shoulder, I closed my eyes to listen to him talk.

" Yeah… Her name is Nagonishi Suzuka"

"Ah…"

"We were going to see a movie tonight… But since your home I want to introduce you to her"

I nodded against his shoulder and stared out the window.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

That Night

"Suzuka…"

"Syaoran"

I observed a pretty woman with a bright smile. Her blue eyes were enchanting as it contrasted with her brown hair and dark attire. I stood next to Syaoran waiting for him to finish giving her a hug and introduce me.

"Ah… Suzuka, this is my wife, Sakura"

"Nice to meet you" I said with a smile and I watched her bright smile turn towards me.

"I've heard so much about you! Syaoran could not stop talking of his wife who didn't call home," Suzuka teased lightly.

" I see" I said with a smile and looked at Syaoran who was avoiding my stare at the moment. Putting my arm through his I brought his attention back to us.

"So what are we watching?" I asked

"I don't know" Suzuka said with a small smile, " We figured we could choose when we got here"

"So what do you guys want to see?" Syaoran asked looking at Suzuka and me.

Shrugging, I turned to the listing of the movie and looked at each carefully.

"Pick one" Syaoran said wrapping an arm around my waist

I nodded and continued reading off titles and summaries.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Later

" What did you think of Suzuka?" Syaoran asked.

"She's entertaining and very fun to be around with" I said setting my brush down on the dresser.

" Really?" Syaoran said taking off his Pajama top.

"Honey, usually people put their PJ's on" I said stifling a laugh.

"Well, they obviously don't have a beauty like you waiting for them" Syaoran said grasping my hand and pulling me on top of him.

"Turn out the lights!" I complained and he snuck a kiss before complying

"Then we can play?"

I laughed and slid to my side, " maybe…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

4 Months Later

Syaoran grumbled as I pushed him away.

" Suzuka will be waiting!" I complained as I passed him.

"Just two more minutes" Syaoran complained leaning down but I covered his lips with my fingers.

"No more!" I said and turned towards the restaurant we were suppose to meet Suzuka at.

"DIE!!!"

Syaoran eyes widened when he saw a figure charging towards me.

"Sakura!" Syaoran screamed pushing me out of the way as a bat knocked him hard against his back.

"Shit!" Syaoran cursed as he whipped around to face their attacker.

"Sakuya?"

I had recovered from the shock by now and was holding on to Syaoran.

"Are you crazy?" I yelled at the woman standing in front of us panting like a maniac. I could see many people avoiding us so they wouldn't be involved…

'Cowards' I thought silently as I stared at Syaoran's ex-fiancée. I've had enough of Yuna and now to deal with her!

"You bitch! If only you would've died in Japan I'd be where you are right now!" Sakuya screamed.

"It was you?" I asked. My eyes hardened and I felt like killing her with my own two hands.

"Yes it was! You idiot! If I didn't hire such lame gangsters to kill you I'd have done it myself!" Sakuya screamed raising the bat once more coming at us full force with eyes of hatred.

Syaoran reacted faster this time and grabbed the bat twisting it from her.

She let out a frustrated scream amid started scratching Syaoran. I rushed forward to stop her assault but I felt someone behind me brush by. I saw a bat swing towards me and ducked. It seemed she had backup incase she couldn't take e out. Mustering all my strength I kicked him hard in the stomach with my heels and decided it was time I used some of the skills I had learn to excel so high when I was younger.

" Kill her!" Sakuya yelled pulling at Syaoran's hair as he tried to restrain her.

" My god!" I heard Suzuka's voice, " I'm calling the police!"

Feeling a bit more relieved, I knocked out my attacker and was extremely displeased when my heel broke off of the shoe. Taking it off I walked to where Syaoran had finally restrained Sakuya.

As if my life flashed before me I felt a resounding clunk on my head before everything went dark. I was scared…what happened…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoran turned as he saw Sakura fall.

"Sakura!!!" He yelled letting go of Sakuya who ran to help his wife. She bled heavily from the head and he panicked.

"Don't worry Syaoran, the police are coming!" Suzuka yelled coming back over to the scene.

"Oh My God!" Suzuka gasped at the scene. " Sakura?" Suzuka said bending down next to Syaoran.

No response…

"Please be okay!" Syaoran whispered against Sakura head, " PLEASE!" He yelled a tear slipped out of the corner of his eye…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: okay, R/R as usual for me please!

The countdown to the end is coming out right now

Only a few more chapters left, and for those interested in Touya, he is set to reappear again soon along with most of the cast for the final 3-4 chapters maybe

Thanks to everyone who stuck around

11


	28. Suzuka Helps

A/N: Coming towards the end of the story now! About 4 more chapters left 

R+R plz…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 28: Suzuka Helps

Syaoran hadn't budged from his spot next to Sakura in 3 days…during those three days; Sakuya and her minions had been caught and charged with attempted murder. Not one person in the room could comfort Syaoran at all.

"Perhaps we should do something," Suzuka suggested to Yelen and Lian.

"What?" Lian asked, " I could offer all the money in the world but I can't do anything until they know what's wrong with Sakura."

" This is weakening us," Sonomi complained. " Not only does this leave us Yi's with no leader but with your son out of his mind like this the Li's aren't benefiting either"

Yelen nodded her agreement and resisted the urge to go hug her son tightly.

"Don't worry, Sakura will make it!" Tomoyo said confidently and grasped her husband hand tightly. She couldn't think of anything but Sakura getting better…after all she suffered, she deserved so much better!

"We all hope so," Suzuka added brushing a lock of hair off of Sakura's face. It looked as if she was doing nothing but sleeping.

A knock sounded at the door and everyone turned towards the door. The doctor walked in but even more amazing than that four others walked in.

"Touya!" Tomoyo said with a gasp.

It had been so many years but Touya now stood in front of them with his wife and two kids. Tomoyo immediately hugged Touya and greeted his wife and kids warmly while Eriol introduced himself to Touya.

"That is?" Touya questioned, pointing to Syaoran whose eyes never left Sakura's face.

"Syaoran… her husband" Tomoyo whispered.

"Where was he during all this?" Touya asked.

"It wasn't his fault!" Suzuka defended, " He was being ambushed and when he turned around that person had already hit Sakura!"

"You were there as well?" Touya asked.

Suzuka nodded, " we were suppose to meet up in the café and they were ambushed outside of it…I was sitting there when I heard a commotion outside, I rushed out in time to see the attack only"

Touya merely nodded and went to hold his sister's other hand. Kissing it softly he set it down and looked at Sonomi.

"I'll take over her duties until she gets better…"

Sonomi nodded solemnly.

"If she wakes up," The doctor finally said.

"What?" Touya asked, " She will!"

"She's had a bad concussion, the blow to her head was pretty hard" The doctor confirmed with x-rays. Her brain activity has increased a bit since she was hit but not to right amount yet…"

"So then what?" Tomoyo asked.

" If she doesn't wake up in a month or two the result might be that she may have long-term coma or a chance of memory loss."

"What?" Sonomi shouted, " That can't be!"

"I'm sorry," The doctor merely said. " It's the truth…if she doesn't awaken soon…she may never wake again"

"Do something"

Everyone turned to Syaoran who had uttered that small statement.

"I can't" The doctor said, " It's kind of up to her and God now"

"DO SOMETHING!!!!" Syaoran shouted in anger and anguish. His Sakura was NOT allowed to leave him like this!

"You can't leave me like this!" Syaoran said softly to Sakura as he took hold of her hand and let the tears come, " you have to wake up…please…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

6 Months later

" You have the chance to pull the plug," The doctor said to everyone.

"Never!" Touya and Syaoran yelled at the same time.

"…"

Silenced befell the rest as they saw the anguish in Syaoran's eyes. Everyday he had stopped by to see Sakura, everyday he brought flowers and sat with her until it was time to close visiting hours.

"Take your time" The doctor said and got up nodding to Sonomi, Yelen and Lian.

"Thank you" Yelen managed to utter before the doctor left the room. Her son was in agony and she felt horrible at the moment.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"I know how devoted you are Syaoran" Suzuka said as she put food in front of him. " But do you really believe she'll be happy when she finds you in this state?" Suzuka asks.

Syaoran didn't answer. He merely stared at the food. Suzuka sighed and stared at the man who hadn't shaved since five days ago when the doctor had suggested that they pull the plug on Sakura.

"Please Syaoran?" Suzuka pleads.

"I'm not hungry" Syaoran finally mutters and looks at Suzuka when she throws herself into his arms.

"Am I no good? Can I not help you…" Suzuka whispers.

Syaoran doesn't answer. He merely looks at her tear-stained face and wipes the tears away.

" I love you" Suzuka whispered and pressed her lips against his. She was surprised when he responded in such agitation. He pushed her against the ground and the kiss heated up as they twisted against each other not getting enough of what they were searching for.

"Please" Suzuka moans and Syaoran obeyed…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning

Syaoran stared blankly at the person sleeping next to him. What had he done?

"I don't regret it"

Syaoran looked up to see Suzuka looking at him. " I love you Syaoran…and I'm not going to let you fall like this"

"I'm married" Syaoran said bluntly.

"But she left you like this Syaoran…don't you think she'd have wished you to move on as well and not be like this?"

"Sakura…" Syaoran mumbled.

"She wouldn't want this…so why don't we move on?" Suzuka asks softly wrapping her arms around him.

"I'll think about it" Syaoran finally said after getting up to go shower.

Suzuka smiled. She'd make him happy again…she had to…for Syaoran's sake…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Can I let you go?" Syaoran whispered at Sakura's sleeping figure. Everyday for the whole 6 months he had rushed here after work hoping to see her awake, hoping to see her smiling face…and now Suzuka wanted him to begin again.

"Would you forgive me if I left you now?"

"She would"

Syaoran turned to face Suzuka.

"What makes you say that?" Syaoran asked.

"Because she wouldn't want you to be miserable sitting here," Suzuka said.

"As much as I hate to say this, she's right," Yelen said walking I with Lian.

"The Yi's have decided to take her out of the hospital and move her into the Yi residence" Lian added.

"When are they moving her?" Syaoran asked.

"Today…right now" Lian said watching people come in.

Suzuka took a hold of Syaoran's hand with a sad smile and gripped it hard in support.

" We have to keep walking" Suzuka whispered.

Syaoran stared at Sakura's peaceful faced for a long time before he eventually nodded as well. " I'll keep walking…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

6 Months later

"Welcome home" Suzuka said from the kitchen when Syaoran came in.

"I'm home" Syaoran said and walking into the kitchen to kiss his fiancée.

They had been living together in Sakura and his house. Suzuka had changed the apartment to suit their needs more but Syaoran didn't mind.

"Wash up for dinner" Suzuka said and started setting the table.

Syaoran grinned and went to put his suitcase away in their bedroom. Taking off his suit he changed into comfortable clothes and washed his hands before going back to the kitchen…life was good.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Yi Residence

"Is auntie gonna get up soon mama?" Mika asked.

"I don't know"

"Mika leave auntie alone" Touya said giving his wife a chaste kiss as he passed by the room.

" What'd the doctor say this time?"

"They said she's been out for a whole year… we really need to think about pulling the plug," Touya said holding his wife close.

" Why?" Mika asked her parents.

"Because auntie isn't going to wake up," her mother explained.

"But why isn't she going to get up?" Mika asked, " Auntie smiled at me already!"

"Auntie can't smile at you" Touya explained softly to his daughter.

"Un HUH!" Mika said with a pout, " Look!"

Touya merely smiled at his daughter and looked over to Sakura to be shocked.

She had her eyes open and a smile on her face.

"Sakura?" Touya asked in shock.

"Tou….ya?" Sakura asked with a small smile and tears brimming around her eyes.

"My God!" Touya's wife whispered.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"I can't wait to tell everyone we're engaged!" Suzuka muttered against Syaoran's chest.

"Yeah" Syaoran agreed kissing her head softly as his hand threaded her hair softly.

"They'll be so thrilled" Suzuka said and looked up to kiss Syaoran deeply before climbing on top of him.

"Let's do another round!" Suzuka said naughtily.

"Okay" Syaoran said with a smile and adjusted her.

Ding Dong

"Ignore it" Suzuka said and trailed her fingertips downwards to his erection.

"I am" Syaoran muttered rubbing Suzuka's nipple lightly.

Suddenly there was pounding then Suzuka sighed.

"Whoever it is, they're very insistent!" Suzuka grumbled and pulled on a robe as Syaoran slipped his boxers on with a grin. Going to the door he opened it and wass surprised to see a wide-eyed Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo…" Syaoran greeted.

"Hurry!"

"Hurry what?" Syaoran asked with a smile.

"To Hong Kong! Now! Sakura! She's awake!" Tomoyo said impatiently.

"Sakura?" Syaoran said in shock

" Yes! Hurry! Eriol and I have got to go now! See you there! Pick up Suzuka on the way there…Sakura wants to see her too!"

With that Tomoyo rushed into the car and Eriol drove them away towards Hong Kong.

"Sakura…" Syaoran whispered in hurt. After a whole year…she was awake…and he was engaged…

"Syaoran…" Suzuka started.

"I have to see her" Syaoran said closing the door and went to the bedroom to find clothes.

"Let's not say anything yet," Suzuka finally said as she started getting dressed as well.

"Yeah" Syaoran agreed after a moment of silence.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Syaoran" I said as I saw him walk into the room with Suzuka.

I saw his hesitating smile and wanted to frown but I didn't. I merely hugged Suzuka when she stepped forward first and handed me flowers. I handed it to Mika and looked at all the people in the room. Aunt Sonomi stood next to Tomoyo and Eriol, The doctor was talking to Touya, Touya's wife and kids were beside me and the one I love was sitting…quite far from me…

"I'm going to the bathroom" Suzuka announced and excused herself out of the room. I saw that Syaoran hadn't even made a move towards me yet…although I felt uneasy right now, I wanted to have him near me…

"What's wrong Syaoran…you look troubled ever since you walked into this room"

He didn't say anything when I pointed that out.

"I'm okay," He finally said

I frowned this time…he was lying but I'd let it pass…

"So you have nothing to say to me?" I asked. I felt like crying all of a sudden at his sudden distance from me.

"I missed you" Syaoran said and moved to sit next to me. I chose that time to cry…everything that came out of his mouth seems rehearsed now and not real! Was they're something wrong with me?

"Don't cry" Syaoran said softly and I leaned against him. That was the first thing he actually meant since walking into this room. I pressed my lips against his and felt him take over. I felt my sadness release and a fluttering settle in…we were okay.

I saw Syaoran pull away and saw that Suzuka was once more standing there. I pointed to the seat next to Syaoran and she sat.

"How are you?" I asked Suzuka

"Fine" Suzuka said softly with a smile. I could see in her eyes that something was bothering her as well.

"I'd like to have all of you exit soon and let Mrs. Li rest awhile" the doctor announced. " Her condition is still being speculated and I'd like it if you all didn't stress her since we have no idea if she's prone to fall into a coma again or not."

They all nodded their understanding and most filed out leaving only Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, and Suzuka.

" It's good you're here," Sonomi said to Syaoran with a brief smile.

" She's going to need your support" Touya added. Obviously everyone believed everything was going to be okay now since Syaoran had his wife back.

" Don't let them stress you," I said with a small smile, " I know you need to be back in Beijing to do business and as soon as I'm better I'll clean our house and cook for you like always"

"Yeah…" Syaoran uncomfortably agreed. "We'd better let you rest as well, good night Sakura" He bent to kiss her softly on the forehead.

"Are you heading all the way back to Beijing?" I asked in curiosity.

He nodded. " Just to settle business and I'll come back to see you"

I nodded and smiled at him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Syaoran…"

Syaoran turned to see Tomoyo.

"Could I talk to you?"

Syaoran nodded and Suzuka went to wander the Yi house for a while.

"What is it?"

"You seemed disturbed ever since I told you Sakura's awake…are you not happy?"

"I am…it's just…"

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm engaged to Suzuka" Syaoran admitted.

"What?" Tomoyo asked angered, " Your wife was dying and you're engaged?"

"Well she wasn't waking up and Suzuka comforted me and one thing led to another and…"

"There's too many and's!" Tomoyo complained, " Let me warn you right now Li Syaoran… you break it off with one of them right now before you hurt them more than they already am"

"I understand" Syaoran said and watched a disappointed Tomoyo walk away.

"What do I do…" Syaoran muttered in agony.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: What can he do? Well find out next time and I promise it'll be a longer chapter than a mere 5 pages…the confrontation will happen sometime next chapter


	29. What To Do

A/N: It seems like I haven't updated in forever! Sorry for a very long break! It had to be a very long break because College is killer sometimes…that and work! XD Well I'm glad most of you will know this is the end of A Love Through Time

Finally Syaoran's going to become a man! LOLZ

Without further stall, here we go!

* * *

**Chapter 29: What To Do**

Suzuka fidgeted with her hands the whole way home. The way Syaoran was looking and sighing was getting her edgy…what would they tell Sakura? Especially now that he was going to be with her…right?

But his wife is alive…that'd null their marriage…but then again this was China…a place any man could take a lot of women's to wife…. but she didn't want to share! Suzuka doubted Sakura would share as well…

She glanced back at Syaoran but he looked as he did when they first got in the car. With a sigh she lightly grasped Syaoran's arm, " Do you still love her?"

Syaoran didn't answer. Although he didn't, Suzuka knew it was because he couldn't answer…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

2 Weeks Later

Suzuka stared out the window…He had once again went to his wife…for two weeks since she woke up he had been spending nights there to staying by Sakura's side. She sighed and closed the blind. Tonight he probably was over there as well. Stretching, she stood to go get some sleep. Suddenly the door unlocked and flung open.

"Okaeri…" Suzuka greeted when Syaoran walked into the room.

"Tadaima" Syaoran muttered and took off his shoes.

"Did you go to her again?" Suzuka asked clearly smelling the scent of Sakura on his jacket.

"Aa" Syaoran said absently.

"Syaoran…do you like me?"

"I do" Syaoran replied without a thought.

"Then…will you stop seeing her?" Suzuka asked.

Syaoran hesitated for the slightest second. He let out a sigh and stood to go to the bedroom.

"Answer me!" Suzuka cried out striking him across the face.

Syaoran merely snapped his tired gaze back to her and opened his mouth slightly.

"I won't," He said clearly to her before turning to the bedroom.

"I…I hate you!" Suzuka declared and grabbed his keys and her purse barging out of the house in anger…how dare he not love her enough! How dare he!

Suzuka started crying as she drove to an endless place. No…she had it wrong…how dare she…how could she go behind Sakura's back and take the one who was waiting only for her? How could she take advantage of Syaoran and demand they get engaged…had she always feared Sakura would awaken one day? Had she feared this day when he would say he loved Sakura and not her?

………………………………………………………………………………………..

How she ended up in front of the Yi residence, she had no clue…but she truly had wanted Syaoran…and if she had to confront Sakura with her feelings…then so be it!

Suzuka smiled at the maid as she showed her up to Sakura's quarters.

Yes, she'd have to do this…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

I groaned as I tried to stand on the floor. Not standing for that long a time had my legs paralyzed for a while. I had practiced everyday hoping I could walk soon like I used to so I wouldn't burden Syaoran. I smiled in thought of Syaoran. Today he had looked truly exhausted but still made the effort to see her before she demanded he go home to sleep.

With a sigh, I rubbed my legs to relieve the numbness…

"Sakura…."

"Yes" I said looking up to the maid that just entered.

"You have a visitor"

"Eh?" I asked and craned my neck to see who was behind her. "Suzuka?"

"Sakura," She greeted softly. Her eyes were downcast as she walked into the room.

"Come in" I said despite how quiet she seemed. I watched as she sat next to me in silence. Something already told me there was something wrong.

"So…How are you?" I asked with a smile.

"Stop it!" Suzuka suddenly yelled out. Covering her head with her hands she closed her eyes.

I watched her intently as she finally looked up at me. I was a bit shocked at the emotion on her face. Although there was anguish in her eyes, there was also clearly hate.

"I'm engaged to Syaoran." She stated.

I stared at her incredulously.

"Is this a joke?" I asked her with a small attempt to laugh it off.

"It's no joke!" Suzuka shouted. "If you didn't wake up, we would be getting married!"

Those words hurt me. I felt as if she never wanted me to get up, as if I should've died!

"I stated that a bit bluntly…" Suzuka tried to correct when the full weight of her words finally impacted her.

"GET OUT!" was the only word I could utter.

"I think…" Suzuka started again and I swung with all my might at her face. The sound of the slap and the sting of my hands made me feel very good at the moment!

"Get out!" I stated more calmly now. I couldn't even look at her… I couldn't believe Syaoran would do this to me…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Later

I heard a slight knock on my door and looked up to see the person I loved and hated the most in the world. Pushing the tears back I set my feet on the ground and with all my leftover strength, attempted to walk by myself.

"Be careful!" Syaoran said reaching for me as I fell forward. Holding the table, I managed to steady myself on him and the table.

We stood that way for a while… until I spoke…

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered.

"Tell you what?" Syaoran asked innocently.

"That you wanted me to die?" I asked, "That you were engaged…before I breathed my last breath? That you don't need me?" Somewhere in between that speech, my voice broke and tears spilled.

"Sakura…"

"I'm asking you a question!" I yelled jerking my arm from his grasp.

"I'm sorry Sakura…I did something I shouldn't have…again…but darling-"

"What? Another of your lies you've yet to tell?" I spat angrily

"No… I truly love YOU Sakura…. it's true if you died I would've married her, I won't deny that…but it's also true that I love you and intend to be with you only."

"Then why didn't you tell her off? Why did I have to hear about this incident from her?" I asked with a frown.

"Perhaps she thought you'd do this…" Syaoran said with a sigh. "But I swear Sakura…my intentions are to break up with her!"

"Then do it…if you don't then there is no need for you to come back!" I said and turned away back to my bed. I didn't look back at him nor did he try to stop me. The next thing I heard was a reluctant shuffle of his steps heading to the door.  
I collapsed on my bed physically and mentally tired…perhaps I could forgive him tomorrow…perhaps…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Suzuka

Suzuka stared at the apartment she had left thinking she was going to be Syaoran's wife. A place she never shouldn't have dreamed to have, yet she longed and chased for that spot. In the end she returned here by herself and if her gut feeling was right, she'd be staying here…

'Baka Suzaka…it's because you tried to fit where you didn't belong!' Suzaka chided herself as she threw her luggage on the nearest sofa and collapsed on the other. She bit her lip as she looked at her ringless left hand. Syaoran had been very clear tonight of who he wanted…yet the pain was very much still there.

"I want to be by my wife's side Suzaka…together…we've been a mistake…something we both shouldn't have done. I take responsibility for what I did though…there's no way I can say sorry anymore to you then now…"

"_So that's it?" Suzaka asked clenching her fist._

"_Yes…I think you should leave…"_

Suzaku stared at the ceiling as tears filled her eyes once more. With those last words she was shipped out of the house and here she was in her own apartment…most likely he'd be with her…

"Be happy then…" Suzaka said wiping her tears away. She slowly headed to her bedroom and decided she should be happy she didn't get him. After all, Syaoran would've never really loved her anyways…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

I watched him walk into the room and I stared straight as him. It hadn't even been a night yet since I sent him out of this very room…only hours ago actually.

"What do you want?" I asked wearily.

Syaoran merely advanced and sat in the seat next my bed as he stared at his hands.

"I did it…" he finally said after a long time.

"Did what?" I asked softly.

Suddenly he hugged me tightly and mumbled. " I told Suzaka to go…"

"Is that so…" I said softly against his shoulder. Softly I pushed him off and I looked at him straight in the eyes. It was times like this when I wondered why I every walked this far with such a fickle man…why I even love him…

"I love you Sakura…" Syaoran mumbled softly as he closed the distance between us and pressed his cold lips against mine. " I know I don't deserve you but still…I love you."

I didn't say anything as I stared at my own hands. I couldn't understand why I loved this man…nor could I understand why I wanted him so much, I'd overlook things I would never overlook if I didn't love him so.

"I…" I finally started but the words died on my lips as I observed him. His amber eyes looked painfully at me…he looked so broken compared to before I went into a coma…although it had been a couple of days since I awoke, I never really noticed his fatigue until now.

"You…you don't have to forgive me…" Syaoran finally said with a small smile. " All I've ever done is really hurt you and destroy you…I don't expect you to stand next to me…but I want you to…"

I merely nodded dumbly. I didn't know why I was willing to forgive him once more nor was I able to understand this dying love in my heart for him. Perhaps it's because I'm a woman…a woman that holds too much love for him.

I drew him slowly into my arms and kissed his cheek lightly. " I love you too…"

I felt his tight embrace wrap around me immediately and I was content to feel his need for me. Suddenly he pulled back and searched my eyes as I stared at him curiously.

"What is it?" I asked.

He didn't answer as he pulled my hand against his lips softly. " Nothing…" He finally said, " I just don't know how you can put up with me…"

I merely smiled and pushed his forehead a bit harshly. " I'm at my limit you idiot! If you ever so much as involve yourself with another women, I will personally see to your death!"

Syaoran merely smiled and pulled me closer against him. " Okay…"

I rested my head on his shoulder and felt myself wondering…is this the extent of love?

Perhaps I'll never know, but this love that transcended through time was definitely enough of an adventure for me!

* * *

A/N: Thus ends this story! I can now concentrate on FC and A Ghosts Love!!!

YAY! Do a last review at least and I'll see you all in one of the other two stories!


End file.
